The Legendary Weapons
by Gillie21
Summary: Jackie and his friends are off on another adventure when they forced to stop a revived, ancient warlord from reclaiming his army and throne. Set after the events of season 4.
1. A Merciless Terror Revived

Episode 1: A merciless terror revived!

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

The Plane touched down on the Hong Kong airway at about noon. It was an over 14 hour flight in coach seats with two twin crying babies behind them but to Jackie the entire trip would be worth the amazing opportunity that were waiting for him in China. Though not everyone was so thrilled…

"Jackie!" Uncle yelled while walking behind Jackie, who had a backpack slung over his shoulder and was rolling a dark blue luggage case with his other hand while uncle only hand a brown satchel slung over his shoulder. "That flight was terrible! Uncle could not get any sleep!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Uncle…" Jackie said as he kept walking along threw the airport, past the crowds of people moving to and from flights. Over the years he had learned to just allow Uncle to let out all the things that bothered him, even though that was so many things.

"One more thing, Seats were very stiff. Uncle's back in is knots! One more thing, food on flight was awful! We must find shop that sells mung beans so Uncle can make a sandwich! One more thing…" Uncle then did his traditional two finger smack on Jackie's head, which made Jackie let out a soft "Ow!"

"Why did you get mad when uncle silence whiny brats?" Uncle asked with a raised brow showing over his glasses.

"Because you cannot yell at babies Uncle, their parents were furious!"

"Bah! Parents should learn to control their children!" Uncle said in response which made Jackie decide it best to give up, arguing with Uncle was almost always futile.

"Jackie! Uncle!" Jade called out from about ten feet ahead of them, she was looking around for the main entrance signs and was getting tired of waiting for the two to just stroll along behind her. "Hurry up already, their probably waiting for us!"

"We'll be right there Jade." Jackie said with a smile, happy to see Jade excited to be back home. He hurried his pace for a moment until he heard from behind him…

"Jackie! Why you walk so fast? You think Uncle is running marathon?!"

The three eventually exit the airport with and wait in front of the main entrance. Jade taps her foot impatiently, keeping the green backpack keeping her extra hoodie and Super Moose comics beside her feet as she stood between Jackie and Uncle. Her face then lit up with excitement as she saw the very familiar gray car pulled up with two very familiar people stepping out of it to greet them.

"Mom, Dad!" Jade said happily as she ran over to her mom, who knelt down so she could easily receive a big hug from her daughter.

"Hello Jade." Jade's mother, Mei said as she hugged her little girl. "I hope you've been good while staying with Uncle Jackie." Her mother said cheerfully.

"Of course, I'm an angel right Jackie?" Jade said as she looked at Jackie with her best sweet smile.

"Oh yes…an angel." Jackie with a slight roll of his eyes, if only her parents knew just how much of a hassle she could be at times. But his thoughts of Jade's constant antics were interrupted.

"Speaking of Jackie I hear you've got quite the opportunity on your hands here." His cousin Shen said as he gave Jackie a friendly hand shake. "I'm glad it let you bring Jade over to see us."

"So am I, I thought she would enjoy it more than watching the shop with Toru." Jackie replied as he admired Shen's new black, fitted suit. "I see your doing well for yourself"

"Business has been good this past month, we even bought a big screen TV for the house." Shen said proudly.

"You did? Awesome!" Jade said excitedly in response "What are we waiting for then? Let's go check this thing out."

"We will soon Jade." Mei said as she turned to Uncle "So Uncle, have you come along to see the sights or maybe assist Jackie?"

"No, Uncle plans to find more Chinese piece's for his shop." Uncle replied as he overlooked the car, probably to see if it would be any more comfortable then the plane seats.

"And I plan to meet with the other archaeologists first thing in the morning." Jackie said as he loaded the luggage into the back of the car. "After a nice meal with my family tonight."

Dinner was excellent; Jackie especially enjoyed Mei's seasoned beef mixed into her stir-fry. Being away from the family for so long he forgot his sister in law was a top notch cook. The rest of the night was spent by Jackie looking into his latest expedition, Uncle asking Shen and Mei about all the best antique shops in the city and Jade using the new Flat screen to watch one of her favorite Kung Fu movies, Fists of the Young Master.

The following morning everyone enjoyed a big breakfast. (Besides Uncle, who complained about his tea being too hot) Jackie then caught a cab to the Hong Kong Museum of History to meet up with Dr. Ling, the head of the archaeological staff that works to find pieces for the museum. Dr. Ling was a slightly older then middle aged man, with the top of his head having only a graying comb over that actually went well with his gray suit and tie. He was an overall pleasant fellow who was thrilled to see his friend Jackie, who he had worked with a few times in his recovery of Chinese artifacts. Now the two of them had the chance to uncover something that would mark a monumental discovery in world of archaeology.

"Welcome Jackie. I hope you had a good flight from San Francisco" Dr. Ling said as Jackie walked through the glass doors of the museum, not in his usual outfit of a blue sweater and beige pants but in his field gear outfit, which consisted of a light brown buttoned shirt with darker pants, as well as hiking boots.

"It could have been quieter, but I don't mind." Jackie said as he shook Dr. Ling's hand.

"Are we all set to head out?"

"Yes, the equipment is all loaded into the vans and everyone in waiting for us just outside of the city. We'll take my car to them."

"Sound's good." Jackie said back. "I hope this find is everything we are hoping for."

"As do I Jackie." Dr. Ling said with a smile and nod of his head in agreement. "Now let's be off."

Outside of Hong Kong they met with the expedition team, consisting of about twenty people. A few of whom Jackie had worked with on other finds. They all got into dark blue vans in groups of four with each van responsible for taking some equipment, texts, and whatever else may be needed. They drove out west into the Qinling mountain range, where a large storm has just hit and unknown to most had also uncovered something very interesting.

What was uncovered though was not quite accessible by road, so the group had to go on foot from the base of the mountain and make their way to the spot where lightning apparently struck. They found a cliff side with a large chunk in the middle that almost looked like it had dynamite used on it, but it was definitely where the lightning struck because Dr. Ling saw something very familiar within the rocks.

"Look, there in the struck part of the rock! There is some sort of structure!" Dr. Ling as he pointed out what looked like the edge of a roof with a wall under it in the blasted part of the mountainside. "I knew my eyes didn't deceive me when I first took pictures from afar." He said proudly as Jackie stepped in front of him to overlook it himself.

"There's no doubt there is something big in there." Jackie said as he looked at the whole mountain side in front of them, then to the whole that was about twenty feet above them.

"We'll need a good toss for a rope hook to stay on there" One of the men involved in the dig commented.

"Maybe not." Jackie said with a small smirk in his smile as he planned out his steps. "Everyone wait here."

Jackie ran forward, he quickly and skillfully jumped and climbed up one outstretched rock and indented spot in the cliff side after another. In not even a minute he was sitting in the blasted part of the mountain. Waving down to everyone below him who were all in slight awe at Jackie's skill.

"Ok, Toss up the ropes!" He called down to them.

Their best way into the unknown structure was to carefully remove the tiles from the roof to make it easier to kick in a big enough hole in the edge of the it to let people slide down to the floor from another rope. The inside was pitch black though, so Jackie went in first followed by four other people with flashlights. When they did illuminate the place though, they all were left with their mouths open in awe at their surroundings.

"Whoa…" Jackie whispered as his eyes took in what was in front of them.

They were definitely in somewhere big and luxurious. Not only did the hall they landed into stretch down the length of about half a football field, but the hall itself was full of treasures. The four support pillars holding the hall in place were plated with golden dragons spiraling down them, along each long wall were dozens of suits of the finest Chinese armor Jackie had ever seen and on the walls were also a dozen amazing paintings as large as tapestries depicting great battles being fought and great victories being celebrated.

Everyone started to come down once lamps were placed around the area to keep the room bright. This allowed Jackie to better see the finely woven green carpet running down from the halls entrance down to the other end, which lead to an extravagant golden throne Dr. Ling was dusting off carefully in hopes of finding any sort of mark or writing on it.

"Jackie, do know what this place is?" Dr. Ling asked with a thrilled expression as he looked up to Jackie. "All the artwork bears his resemblance in books as does this throne fits the description of the one he possessed."

"I know. It's hard to believe we've uncovered something like this…" Jackie looked down the entire hall, at all the people working hard to uncover part of a countries history that was originally thought to be lost forever. "We are standing in the Palace of the Tang Emperor"

"The man who held China in his iron fist for 20 years…"Dr. Ling said as he looked at one of the painting depicting a victory feast. "Who's army defeated all who stood before in resistance of his conquest, no matter what the odds were against them…" Ling turned back to Jackie, who was eyeing one of the suits of armor below the artwork.

"Did legend not say his palace was condemned and lost?" Ling asked.

"Yes, after he was finally defeated by the rebel movement against him legend says this place was destroyed and his grand army shattered." Jackie said in confirmation.

While the two talked more about what they read in their history texts, a blonde woman with her hair tied back and glasses was carefully running her hand along the wall behind the throne. But when she turned around she noticed a small inscription on a square tile on the back of the throne that translated to "The gateway to strength" She was curious, and lightly put her hand on it but unintentionally ended up pushing it into the throne. A second afterword everyone turned their heads to the loud sound of stone grinding against stone as a six foot tall rectangle in the wall behind the throne slid away out of sight to reveal a dark staircase on the other side.

"Mr. Chan, Dr. Ling. Come see this!" the woman called out frantically to them.

The stairway was wide enough for five or six people to walk side by side but for the sake of caution Jackie suggested only half of the group come down and do so in a single file line. They moved slowly down the dusty stone steps, descending what must have been at least twenty feet before stepping into a very dark lower chamber. It was so dark Jackie's lantern only illuminated the stone tile floor a few feet in front of them.

"Be careful everyone, this place could have any sort of trap or even just a hole in the floor." Jackie said as he turned his head back to the group behind him.

"Don't worry Jackie," Dr. Ling insisted as he stepped beside him. "We will be sure to use the utmost caution."

Though when Dr. Ling took one more step forward and turned on his flashlight, he would make a few members of the group jump back a bit once he walked right into some sort of statue.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked with concern as saw Dr. Ling holding his sore nose.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you though." Dr. Ling replied as he shook off the small pain on his nose and forehead." But everyone, look at this…" Dr. Ling said softly in amazement, the statue he ran into was what appeared to be a heavily armored foot soldier with its back turned to them. The carving of its armor mimicked a suit made of dense scale armor with the left hand to its side and the right one holding a long Kwan Dao beside him. What would be even more of a shock though was just how many of these there were.

"My word…" One older, English fellow working with Oxford said as he and the others split into two groups of five and walked down each side of the lower sanctum. Each group would see a row of these stretching beside the one they first found for what seemed like half a mile. When the two groups got to the sanctums walls they saw it continued downward for some time with tightly formed rows of these statues seeming to stretch all the way down, meaning these things took up the whole square center of this chamber.

"Jackie, legends said that the emperors legion were some of the finest trained warriors in history…could he really have made a statue for each of them?" Dr. Ling pondered as he observed the amazing craftsmanship in each stone soldier. "Though how many stone workers would they need for thousands, I wonder."

"As do I" Jackie said in agreement "I will go get the others, we will need some extra hands for all of these."

It took about an hour and a half for the rest of the team to assemble everything needed in the chamber below. But they soon had enough lights set up there to not have to rely on their flashlights and lamps as much.

With the better vision of the place they could see it was massive, while above was a massive hallway down below seemed to be a perfectly square room that was perhaps three times the size of what lied upstairs, likely to house all the statues.

"Jackie, if our math is right there are exactly one hundred rows of one hundred stone soldiers." The woman who had previously found the passageway below said as he carefully brushed off one of the statues legs to better see the fine carving of the grieves and boots. Whoever made these made them without a single flaw.

"Wow….10, 000" Jackie said before getting small grin at a thought. "It will be hard to fit all of these into the museum" he commented jokingly.

"Jackie, come quickly!" Dr. Ling called out from across the room, he and the rest of the team had finally set up the lights on that side and it let them spy something intriguing.

Jackie quickly walked down the side walkway to the front of the army; where he could finally see the last row, though that was not what caught everyone's interest. But when Jackie saw what did he quickly understood why.

These ten thousand statues were all facing one figure, a strange statue though that was not like them at all. This figure showed a well-built man on his knees, his head hanging and looking to the floor like one who was exhausted and the arms oddly enough were at his sides but were spread slightly due to the heavy, steel chains that bound his wrists and hooked firmly into the floor just below his shackled hands.

"Jackie." Dr. Ling said to Jackie while keeping his delighted eyes on the statue in front of them. "If behind us is the army then you know who this is meant to be, right?"

"Yes, I do." Jackie said looking at the statue that gave him an almost…ominous feeling. "The Tang Emperor…Zhao Li Tian"

"This is unbelievable .The detail in this is unlike anything I've seen." Dr. Ling commented as he knelt down to see the statue's face, which showed an expression that could only be described as cold and determined. "But I think this means this was not the work of the emperors men."

"I believe you are right." Jackie said with a nod "I doubt he would want himself depicted as a prisoner like this, with not even a shirt to cover him." Jackie added as he noticed the detail in the sculptures body features, if this piece was to his actual likeness then the emperor was in unbelievable shape in his time.

"Well at least his hair was ti...what this?" Dr. Ling asked him after walking behind the statue to see the long ponytail running down his back but something eye caught his eye. "Jackie, there's writing on his back."

"Really?" Jackie said as he walked around to see, and it was true. There were two sets of Chinese symbols placed to the left and the right of where the outline of the spine ran down. These symbols read top to bottom in one by one lines. But when Jackie translated the messages he did not like what it read out to be.

"Dr. Ling, this is a rather disturbing message." Jackie said with a worried look, these are the kind of inscriptions that could lead to the kind of trouble he was all too familiar with, the very dangerous kind.

"What does it say?" One of the team members asked. By now everyone had gathered in front of the stone to watch the two archaeologists examine the emperor's statue.

"Perhaps we should translate it later…" Jackie said innocently as he stepped in front of the statue to address them all. "After we know this place is completely safe that is."

"We've already translated it Jackie" Dr. Ling said back with a confused look. "It clearly says "When I am revived, all will bow to me."

Before Jackie could comment back, his eyes caught something he couldn't believe. Neither did anyone standing behind him or Mr. Ling who had jumped back so much he was now laying behind the statue as they watched the fists of the statue slowly open while it's fingers seemed feel the air around them. Then everyone but Jackie took a step back in fear as the statue's head rose, revealing a face of pure rage that was actually cracking with a green, flaming aura emitting from the cracks as well as its blazing eyes.

"Bad day…" Jackie said softly as the statue slowly rose to its feet. It looked down to see its arms still hanging down from the chains. The statue clenched it's fists which caused more glowing cracks to appear along its forearms right before it pulled upward to make the chains snap from their base. The cracks were now all over the body, with aura radiating such light and heat Jackie had to step back and use his hand to shade his eyes. The statue looked down at its now flaming fist for a moment, and then gave frightening roar as it slammed its fist down to the floor which made tiny shards of stone spray out in all directions with a bright green flash that left everyone blind for a few moments.

When everyone's eyes cleared there no longer stood a statue before them, but a real man. With real black, tied back hair and a real muscular, though not hulking body. The marks chiselled into the back now appeared to be branded into his skin. His face was serious and while not looking psychotic, the intensity made him look all the more fearful as he slowly scanned the group of oddly dressed people before him.

"Hear me peasants." The emperor said in a cold, commanding tone. "I am Zhao Li Tian, ruler of the Tang Empire." His eyes kept the same piecing stare as he slowly looked at each terrified face, except the man in the middle of the group who to Zhao looked more concerned. Zhao then turned his head as he heard someone trembling behind him and saw Dr. Ling, who was still lying on the ground and looking up at Zhao with utter shock. "From where you're facing I can assume you read the spell, thank you." Despite his appreciation Zhao's expression did not change at all. "For this you will be first to be given the chance to bow or perish before me!"

Dr. Ling was horrified upon hearing that, as was everyone else besides Jackie. His face showed more anger that his friend was being threatened.

"Please…don't hurt me…" Dr. Ling pleaded with even his voice trembling now.

"Then bow!" Zhao demanded with a booming shout that echoed throughout the hall. It was interesting how despite only wearing dusty green pants, he managed to keep his air of authority and power over everyone in the room.

"You can't threaten Dr. Ling!" One young man who was Dr. Ling's student said as the stepped past Jackie to address Zhao.

"Yeah, He's right!" Another student said standing next to him. The two young Chinese men looked determined to keep their teacher safe.

"You wish to oppose me?" Zhao asked with a raised brow. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Please men…" Jackie said as he put his hands on one of their shoulders. "I don't think we should mess with him."

"Listen to your pathetic leader, who would rather cower to his enemy then face them like a proper man." The emperor said with a smirk.

"That's it!" One of the students said as he walked over to the weapons racks behind Zhao and pulled out a wooden spear with the tip pointed right to Zhao's face but from a safe enough distance that he couldn't just grab the spear from him. The other student joined by grabbing a meat cleaver sized dagger.

"So be it." Zhao said as his face went back to serious again. He didn't even flinch as the student holding the spear tried to thrust it into his gut. He grabbed the end of it right below the metal end point with lightning fast reflexes. Before the young man could get the chance to let go he is pulled forward by Zhao pulling the spear and with just one hard palm strike to his chest the student is flown back ten feet into one of the weapons racks, though it was luckily a rack of blunt weapons so he didn't end up slashed or skewered.

The other student looked at his now unconscious friend with utter terror but turned again to see Zhao right in front of him. He raised his hand to slash with the dagger but his wrist is quickly caught and painfully squeezed until he is forced dropped the dagger on the floor beside his feet.

"Those who fight pay the price of defeat." Zhao said as he pulled his arm back with his hand in a tiger claw position that seemed to be pointed to the students face.

"No!" Jackie yelled as he stepped forward, spinning his leg around to hit hard into Zhao's side which caused him to be knocked onto the ground while losing his grip on the student.

"Everyone, get out of here now!" Jackie yelled to everyone as he took up his fighting stance while Zhao slowly rose to his feet with an intrigued look at Jackie.

"Another challenger I see." Zhao said as he took his fighting stance as well.

The two stared each other down as Dr. Ling was helped up by his student who then helped carry the one knocked unconscious out of the chamber behind the rest of the team who had already started running up the stairs.

"Well then…let's begin" The Emperor said with a smile as his ready palms turned to clenched fist right before coming at Jackie with a swift combo of punches and kicks that Jackie was just barely quick enough to block and evade. Jackie finally got the chance to step back by dodging one of Zhao's head kicks. Jackie could tell this man was skilled as well as powerful so defense wouldn't cut it. He stepped forward again to deliver his own offensive of quick jabs and palm strikes but Zhao was able to block them all off with some effort. Jackie then attempted to sweep Zhao's legs but not only did Zhao jump over Jackie's leg, he had the quick thinking to kick Jackie in the face while in the air so the momentum of the strike would let Zhao flip back onto his feet.

"You show signs of great skill; might I have your name?" The Emperor actually asked politely with his hands now behind his back, now standing more relaxed as he watched Jackie rub his sore face while lying on the ground.

"Chan….Jackie Chan" Jackie said as he rose to his feet again with a determined look as he went into his fighting stance again.

"Well Jackie Chan I admire a gifted fighter when I meet one so I will give you a chance to end this bout and serve me in my army." Zhao said while not moving his hands from behind him even with Jackie up and ready again. "Otherwise you will be the first to fall in the reclaiming of my empire." The Emperor said with his cold, remorseless expression returning.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline the offer" Jackie replied while looking Zhao up and down, wondering if he was planning a surprise attack of some sort. "Your cause for war and conquest is not one I can support."

"What a shame…" Zhao said as he slowly moved his right hand from behind his back to be presented in front of Zhao's face to hide his cynical smirk. "Then you will die by my hands!"

Jackie's eyes went wide as Zhao clenched the hand in front of him and a roaring green flame immediately irrupted and began to constantly blaze around his fist. His revealed his other from his back, which was also now covered in Zhao's emerald coloured fire.

Zhao charged again with his fiery hands swiftly striking and slashing even more ferociously then his previous attack. Jackie could feel the heat coming off of Zhao's hands as he evaded his attacks as best he could. He finally had to back flip off the small platform that kept Zhao's statue and was now standing with his back to the emperor's stone army while the man himself looked down at Jackie with his hands unholy glow giving Zhao even more of a menacing presence.

Zhao wasted no time; he jumped high into the air. At least ten feet and was coming down fast right on top of Jackie who just barely dove out of the way before Zhao's palm struck the ground, making a six foot ring of fire over the ground around him for a few moments before the stone floor at his feet was a smoking black scorch mark.

"Enough of this…" Zhao said ruthlessly as he put his hands in front of his chest only a little bit apart. He concentrated for a moment before making a green ball of fire appear in between his hands.

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Jackie yelled out in the few seconds it took to react to the barrel sized ball of flame flying towards him like an arrow by cartwheeling to the side and back onto the platform. Seeing just what Zhao is capable of, Jackie knew he needed something to even the odds. That's when he remembered the weapon racks beside him. The closest one to him seemed to favor heavy weapons so in a split second decision he chose a steel battle-axe and held it firmly in a ready position with the blade pointing towards Zhao.

"Now it's getting interesting." Zhao said softly with a grin as he stepped onto the platform on the opposite side of Jackie. He slowly waved his right hand across the air and in the trail of flame behind it spawned a large, curved broadsword that ended in a wrapped green handle that appeared already in his grasp. "I hope your ready." Zhao warned Jackie right before charging forward again.

The two's heavier weapons made it more a duel of dodging the opponents powerful swings and finding the right opening to attack of successfully counter the opponents. Despite this fact Zhao still handled his sword with impressive speed and precision leaving Jackie to do most of the avoiding until he finally caught Jackie on his knees by making him have to raise the axe over his head to black and avoid it being cleaved in two.

"You fought well Chan." Zhao said as he put more and more pressure onto his blade, making him see beads of sweat run down Jackie's face as he struggled to hold him back. "But it is now over." He added cruelly before lifting his blade off just too quickly kick Jackie in the chest, causing him to be pushed onto his back with the axe sliding out of his hand.

Jackie looked up to see Zhao standing over him with a blank, remorseless look as he rose his sword up slowly to savor the moment of striking down this worthy opponent. Jackie tried to discreetly reach for the axe but it had slid off the platform. His heart pounding was the only thing he heard for those few moments Zhao was over him and was about to bring the sword down on him but actually stopped himself with blade only a few inches from Jackie's face as a shout could be heard from the other end of the chamber.

"Jackie? Are you ok?!" Dr. Ling called out from the bottom of the stair way. "The team is evacuating now and the authorities are on their way!"

"Reinforcements?" Zhao wondered and then seem to take a moment to decide something before looking back down at Jackie as he slowly lifted the blade away from him.

"You're lucky Jackie Chan, I do not have time to destroy your entire army because I have important matters to attend to." Zhao said as he let go of the swords hilt which made it disappear in the same green trail as before. "But know if you face me again I will finish what we started."

After that Zhao jumped from the platform and with incredible swiftness and balance, hopped from shoulder to shoulder of his army's statues straight ahead to the stairs. He jumped off the last statue's head and over and cowering Dr. Ling to run up the stairs with amazing (though not super) speed. He ran through the hall and charged past the few members of the team still waiting to ascend the rope up to the exit but Zhao only needed one mighty leap to make it out of the hole made in the ceiling. He ran the moment after he hit the rocky ground and was out of sight from everyone who was waiting outside of the palace within seconds.

"Jackie? Jackie?!" Dr. Ling called out as he was jogging down the side of the chamber to find Jackie, who was luckily running down the same way so they were able to meet in the middle. This seemed to benefit Ling as he was panting heavily from the run as Jackie stood in front of him.

"Glad to see you are not hurt Jackie." Dr. Ling commented after catching his breath. "I am so sorry I didn't listen to you about not reading out that message…I cannot believe what I have done."

"It's not your fault; no one could have predicted this." Jackie said with a small sigh as he thought about the other villainous characters he's had to face and knew once they were revealed they always had a plot to pursue after. "Though I am worried about what could happen next…"


	2. The Portraits and the Plan

Episode 2: The portraits and the plan

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

Jackie was in one of the blue vans he and Dr. Ling's expedition team took into the newly discovered palace of the tang emperor, feeling very stressed at the thought of the newly revived and powerful ancient ruler loose in the world with no clue where he was. The convoy of vans drove to Hong Kong as quickly as they could with all their gear and one unconscious man in their vehicles.

"and that's when Zhao Li Tian came to life…." Jackie explained to uncle over the phone. "I tried to fight him off, but I don't think I've ever fought someone so well trained."

"Aiyaah! Of course you could not defeat Tang emperor!" Uncle yelled over the phone while sitting in Shen and Mei's living room. Luckily they were out enjoying some time with Jade so they wouldn't need to wonder about Uncle's conversation. "Legends say he had an abundance of inner chi unlike any normal mortal, he is said to have defeated groups of fifty men single handed and you thought you could beat him? You have terrible judgement!"

"I did not know that when we first met…" Jackie replied back, thinking about how Zhao came literally inches away from ending his life. "He somehow managed to let it flow though him to enhance his physical strength and even launch green fire at me!"

"Then the myths of his power were not exaggerated." Uncle said as he was looking through a dusty text book that read out the mostly known information about the Emperor's time of rule but also had no trouble mentioning his wielding of chi power. "His inner chi was so powerful, it was likely what made him such a prodigy for battle. It is said he learned martial arts of all kinds with unheard of ease and speed. This lead to him having an officers position in the emperor's army despite being born to a low ranking soldier. "

"That is when he showed his genius on the battlefield…" Jackie continued for Uncle since he knew the story pretty well himself besides that surprise involving Zhao's power over his own chi. "And likely where he acquired his lust for power."

"Uncle was getting to that!" Uncle yelled back. "After a series of great victories, Zhao convinced many that he had the right to rule more than the acting emperor. He even convinced a large number of the imperial army to betray the emperor and take the throne for himself, where he then made China into a very dark place for two decades. Conquering any nearby land of worth to him and crushing any resistance that tried to rise in his kingdom. It was not until his attack on shaolin temple did he have any true threats before him."

"Then came the 10 legendary monks, the men who stood against the emperor's rule and lead a rebellion that would end with Zhao's fall in just under two years." Jackie added.

"Stop interrupting Uncle!" Uncle shouted once more. "The monks defeated Zhao, though it was said he was killed in the final battle"

"Perhaps he was not and being merciful the monks found a way to trap him and his men in stone." Jackie suggested as a possible outcome.

"Likely so, Shaolin has always had knowledge of good chi magic. The monks themselves are likely part of Zhao's motive, so I will call Toru to have him look through my books for any information on them that will give us clues to what Zhao is planning."

"Good, I've already informed Dr. Ling and most of the team to mention any word of magic in their writings about the palace and I plan to call Captain Black and let him know what's going on…"

Meanwhile, Zhao was taking his time searching along a rocky cliff side at another mountain base far away from the palace. He stopped once he felt he was in a very familiar area and he looked to the high wall of rock before him. He put his hand to the stone, feeling for a proper place and when it was found his hand was surrounded by his green chi flame. With one strong punch into the rocks he made a fiery explosion about the size of a grenade blast erupt from the impact.

What was left in front of him was a large hole that actually seemed to have some sort of cave behind it leading straight into the mountain for a little while until Zhao stopped at two large, wooden doors at the end of the path. They bared the same message on each door that Zhao did on each side of his back. He lit his hand again, but this time only to touch the doors with it which made them instantly burn into ashes at his feet.

He stepped into a small room that had a dusty iron chest sitting at the end wall. Zhao walked over to open the chest and smiled when what he left had not been tempered with.

"Finally" Zhao said as he pulled cloths and armor folded and piled neatly with black soldiers boots on the top.

Zhao quickly slipped on his jade green robe, followed by a chest plate of black scale armor. He also threw out his dusty, cheap prisoners pants for his preferred finely woven ones instead. He slipped on black grieves and arm guards, finishing his outfit with his boots and a golden needle that was used to pin his hair back properly instead of letting it flail from the back of his head like a monkeys tail.

"Now for my own reinforcements…" Zhao said with a smirk as reached into the other side of the chest to hold a painted black earn the size of an average mans torso. "Come my disciples!" Zhao said as he lifted the top off the earn to have two dozen green, smoky orbs of chi fly around the room for a little while until they float onto the ground and from each org springs up a gray skinned, bald headed and emotionless monk draped in black robs except for the right arm which was uncovered. They didn't even have pupils, only misty gray pools in their eyes.

"My faithful students…" Zhao said with his hands behind his back to keep a stance of authority as he looked over his men. "You would have been fine members of my army if not for our defeat, but because you men before me were brave enough to allow the sacrifice of literally handing your soul to the empire you will be the ones to not only help me take it back, but make my rule spread to this entire world!"

The disciples had no reactions, they stayed completely still while staring straight at their master as he addressed them.

"You will be the ones to assist me as I claim the very tools used to defeat me so your brothers can be free of their prison as I have been." Zhao said as the determination in his quest started to show, he was anxious to sit upon his throne again. "There will likely be something needed to find these though, something the monks had created to make it so acquiring them was not easy. But I have a solution…" He said as he reached into the chest again to pull out an amulet that had a golf ball sized emerald in the center of a gold ring. Zhao felt confident as he tucked the amulet into his pocket and looked to the troops that stood before him.

"What we need does not seem to be far, we will waste no time. Come men…" He said as he walked in between the group of disciples who all immediately spilt up to make a path for him. As he stepped out of the cave and looked upon the world before him his mind only had one thing in mind. "Our conquest begins."

Jackie had gotten back into Hong Kong just before midnight. He made sure the entire team was away to not inform anyone of the revived evil emperor for fear of panic and then headed back to Shen and Mei's to see the news story section 13 had arranged to be viewed.

"Reports say an unknown arsonist assaulted the team of archaeologists as they were in the middle of uncovering the originally thought lost palace of the legendary emperor and warlord, Zhao Li Tian. There are no casualties in the attack but one man has been sent to intensive care" Tom Harrison of the global news reported with his head the size of Jade's whole body thanks to Shen and Mei's new TV.

"How awful." Mei said as she brought over a cup of tea to Jackie to help him relax after his ordeal. "Why would someone attack people just for trying to uncover history?"

"I don't know…" Jackie lied as took a small sip of tea. Fooling everyone but Jade, who sat in the air chair beside him while looking at Jackie suspiciously. "But with any luck the authorities will find him."

"Tohru, what have you found?" Uncle asked from Jackie's cell phone in the kitchen while everyone else was watching the news in the living room.

"I believe I have found a passage that tells of what Zhao may be after." Tohru said while sitting behind the cashier's desk at Uncle's shop which had a book open on it that Tohru was reading. "I only wish I were there to assist you all more."

"Now is not the time for wishing Tohru!" Uncle shouted in response. "Now is time for you tell us what evil emperor is after." He said that last part quietly so that Shen and Mei didn't catch it.

"Well sensai, if what I'm reading is true we will have a lot of trouble on our hands…" Tohru warned Uncle before he began to explain his findings. When he as finished Uncle was left feeling very worried.

"Aiyaah." Uncle said softly at the thought of Zhao's now clear plan coming into fruition and the horrible consequences that would come with it. "We must act quickly to stop Zhao before he succeeds!"

At the moment the door opened to reveal a familiar bald headed man wearing a black trench coat over his red sweater walked inside.

"Hello Mr. Chan." Captain Black said with a serious look to Jackie. "My name is Captain Black of the FBI, I'll need you to come with me and answer some questions about the man who attacked you today."

"The FBI?" Shen asked as he looked over at Captain Black "What is there business here in Hong Kong?"

"The FBI has had a very dangerous arsonist on its most wanted list for the past several months. I've been sent here to verify whether or not the man today is the same one we're after." Captain Black explained with a very good poker face, which likely comes with working in espionage. "So I'll need Jackie here to give us the best description he can to help find a suspect."

"Uncle will come as well." Uncle said as he walked out of the kitchen and handed the phone back to Jackie. "Uncle needs to stop at antique shop so you can drop him off." To any other government authority a request for a ride would be considered ridiculous, but Captain Black was aware Uncle was the one who usually had the vital information about the enemies they face.

"Fine then, will make a quick stop." Captain Black replied. "Now if you'll come with me Mr. Chan…"

"Jade, we will be back soon." Jackie said as he looked at his still oddly quiet niece.

"Right…" That was all Jade said in response as she kept her arms crossed and a cold stare at Jackie until he waved to her and her family and walked out the door.

"I'm should probably get to bed now." Jade said with a fake yawn as she walked to her bedroom.

"It is late, sorry to keep you up with all of this." Mei said as she walked with her daughter to her bedroom door. "Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight mom." Jade said with a smile as she walked behind her door and closed it, but then looked into her backpack with an idea already in mind.

"I'm glad you could come so quickly Captain Black." Jackie said as he, Black and Uncle were standing in the elevator descending to the ground floor.

"So am I, from what you said we have a high level threat on our hands." Black replied as he turned his head to Jackie.

"High level is not even close to describing Zhao's amount of danger!" Uncle commented rather loudly.

"That is why we are going to move quickly to find what we need to imprison him once more." Jackie said as the elevator doors opened which made him, Black and Uncle jump back a bit in shock as Jade stood on the other side.

"Jade?" Jackie asked "How did you..?"

"I knew it!" Jade said decisively while pointing her finger to Jackie. "You released a big magical bad guy and fought him without me, didn't you?!"

"Oh well umm….you see Jade…" Jackie tried to think of something but he knew Jade wouldn't by it, so he gave in with a reluctant sigh. "I did not release him, but there is now someone very dangerous walking the earth."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" Jade said with a big, excited smile as she turned around to run out to Captain Black's car.

While they drove through the light covered streets of Hong Kong, Uncle took the time to inform them on Toru's research findings.

"It is well known Zhao himself was defeated at the hands of ten shaolin monks leading the rebel movement against him, but it is how they defeated him that many have never truly known." Uncle said from the back seat with Jade beside him while Jackie was in the passenger seat with Captain Black driving. "As the monks trained in hiding from Zhao's armies not only did they hone their martial arts skills, but each learned how to enhance a weapon with their own chi like Zhao has learned to do with his body."

"So they cast some spells on their weapons to make sure they hit harder?" Jade asked.

"It is said that each weapon was blessed with its own unique ability that suited the monk who was wielding it. The 10 monks used the combined power of these tools defeat the emperor's army and inspire others to join them in removing him from power."

"Did you hear anything about what happened when they did beat him?" Captain Black asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uncle was getting to that!" Uncle replied. "Once Zhao and his men were defeated, the monks convinced the rebel army that executing the emperor and his men would make them no better than Zhao. So with their combined magic the monks not only buried the emperor's palace, but turned him and all his men to stone, leaving them to be lost in the earth forever."

"Forever's not that long then." Jade said.

"So I suppose Zhao will be looking for these weapons?" Jackie asked and hoped he was wrong.

"Correct, and to be help be sure he could not find them the monks hid their weapons without any word of their location." Uncle answered back.

"Great…why can it never be just one thing to beat dark forces?" Jackie asked himself with a sigh as he knew this all sounded lie the start of another wild magic hunt.

"So how do we find the weapons?" Captain Black asked.

"A biography of the monks tells that each one of them had a portrait done of them by the country's finest artist to immortalize them as heroes." Uncle said back.

"I know those, the museum has treasured that collection of paintings for almost a decade." Jackie said after the quick realization. "You think Zhao can use those to find the weapons?"

"More importantly, we can use those portraits to uncover the weapons and keep them out the hands of dark forces." Uncle replied.

"Right then, Jackie call the museum and tell them they'll need extra security and I'll call in and tell my men to meet us there." Captain Black said as he took his phone from his pocket to make the necessary calls along the way.

It was about 2am when they arrived at the museum. Dr. Ling was waiting for them at the entrance with half a dozen security guards at the ready behind him. Five of Captain Black's men were also waiting inside.

"We have all of the portraits laid out on the wall for you." Dr. Ling said as he walked with the Chan's and Captain Black while his four of men stayed close behind them while two stayed back to watch the door. "But are you certain they will be what he is after?"

"Unfortunately, Uncle's and Tohru's research is rarely mistaken. So it is very likely." Jackie answered back while hoping they wouldn't have any sort of conflict while in the museum.

"Here they are." Dr. Ling said as they walked into one of the large rooms used to display the museums many pieces.

Along the entire left wall of the room hung ten scrolls, each one with a beautifully made full body portrait of each legendary monk. Each painting also seemed to be sure to get a full view of the weapon their holding or the item they were wearing.

"Beautiful." Jackie said in admiration as he slowly walked down the wall to admire watch one.

"Aiyaah! Uncle see's why Zhao Li Tian is seeking these scrolls. They are magic!" Uncle said as he wiped his glasses with a handkerchief before putting his face right to one of the paintings.

"What? How can you be sure Uncle?" Jackie asked as he looked at the paintings again, trying to spot what every oddity Uncle was able to see.

"Yes, Shaolin has been skilled in the ways of chi magic since its founding. It was a monk who first discovered how to harness controlled magical power by using scrolls. Much like Lo Pei, the hero who sealed Shendu!"

"I remember him." Jade said recalling their last encounter with a historic figures statue brought to life. "He used them to fly, shoot energy blasts and even paralyze people."

"I believe there may be a hidden message within these." Uncle said as he reached into his satchel to pull out his yellow blow fish and began to wave it over the painting of the monk Zheng Jing Chen while repeatedly saying his chi spell. "Yo mo gui gwai fai di zao, yo mo gui gwai fai di zao."

Uncle's glow fish began to glow bright green after reciting the spell a few more times, a few moments after the top right and bottom left corners each had a small set of black symbols appear on the painting.

"As expected, Monks took precaution and made their scroll spells hidden." Uncle said as he began to read the messages.

"So we say these magic words and they'll point us to the weapons?" Jade asked standing beside Uncle to see for herself.

"These are not magic words; these tell us what is needed in order to perform the location spell." Uncle concluded.

"I say we try and locate them once we know these paintings are safe in section 13." Jackie said as he thought of the threat still out there searching for the portraits.

Meanwhile, Zhao stood on a tall apartment complex. He looked with intrigue at the city around him that seemed to stretch out endlessly.

"The world has changed, and grown drastically since my absence." Zhao noted as a small smile showed. "Which leaves more for me to claim."

Zhao then looked down once he noticed a glow of similar green colour he could make on his hands coming from his pocket. He reached in to pull out the amulet, its jewel responsible for the light.

"Excellent, they are exposing themselves."

Zhao held the amulet up to his face and concentrated hard, after a few moments his eyes closed to see the vision in his mind the amulet was showing him. The vision was actually of the first location spell on the portraits.

"I see, the clever monks had to hide the spells." Zhao said as he put the amulet back on, which kept glowing and actually illuminated more when Zhao was facing west.

"Now I may retake my rightful place."

It took Uncle a little more than five minutes to show each message on the scrolls. He then took another ten to look them over carefully before turning his head around to everyone. "Each spell will need special ingredients to activate; Uncle will look into them once we are back in shop."

"I've informed everyone at section 13 of our new collection." Captain Black said as he tucked his phone into his pocket. "Now let's get these things loaded up."

Captain Black and the five men in suits accompany him were just about to start taking the paintings away but everyone's head immediately turned to the hall way. Where they could see straight to the front doors were suddenly destroyed by a green, fiery blast with the two guards stationed there knocked back and lying unconscious on the museum floor.

"He's here!" Jackie said as soon as he saw the familiar unnatural flame.

"Aiyaah! We must not let Zhao get to portraits!"

"Right, let's go get em." Jade said as she ran towards the entrance to face the villain but was quickly stopped by Jackie placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No Jade, you will stay here with Dr. Ling and his men to protect the paintings and keep out of trouble."

"Aww, but Jackie I wanna see what Zhao looks like!"

"This is for your own good Jade, Zhao does not fool around and may have no trouble harming a child."

"Hmmph, fine." Jade said with her arms crossed and an angry pout.

"Jackie, Let's move." Captain Black said as he and his men ran to the entrance to hold Zhao of there with Jackie joining them.

"Alright everyone, we must remain calm." Dr. Ling said to his security team, who were more than a little worried about what they signed up for. "Jackie and the FBI will handle it, let's just focus on looking after…Jade?"

Dr. Ling looked completely baffled as Jade was nowhere to be found, he didn't even see her running out of the room nor did any of the guards. "What? Where did she go!"

Jackie, Uncle, Captain Black and his men halted once they saw Zhao step casually threw the smoke of the blast he created. He stood between the two knocked out guards as he eyed the eight men standing before him, one of them looking very familiar.

"Jackie Chan, I see you did not listen to my warning and have brought friends to join you in your demise." Zhao said with a confident smirk as the amulet around his neck shining brightly to ensure him he was closed to what he wanted.

"I see you cleaned yourself up." Jackie answered back as he noticed the glowing gem. "Did that amulet help you find us?"

"It does not find you, it helps me see great sources of chi power when they are exposed." Zhao explained. "War let me learn many things, including reading an opponent's tactics. You see the monks used enchanted tools to topple my empire, and not killing me afterwards let me discover they used these tools to seal my men in stone. My disciples though, remained free and hidden so they may help me plan my revival."

"So you had them create that for you?" Jackie asked.

"I dabbled in magic to try and better understand it, which let me discover some spells I thought may prove useful. I told them of what they would need to conjure the magic in the amulet as well as the spell branded onto my back so I may have the last laugh long after they were gone."

"I'm afraid you won't be laughing once we make you an oversized lawn ornament again." Captain Black commented.

"You believe you have enough soldiers to combat me?" Zhao asked an amused smile.

"There's eight of us and one of you." Captain Black replied.

"Really?" Zhao asked. He gave a soft, low laugh as he snapped his fingers and two dozen green flames in two rows of twelve flashed behind him to have Zhao's dark monks appear right after.

"Aiyaah! Zhao has legion of dark warriors!"

"My disciples, who bravely signed a binding scroll that gave me their souls so they serve their emperor for all eternity."

"Everyone, hold your ground!" Captain Black said as he and his men all pulled out pistols and kept them pointed to Zhao and his men.

"Your weapons are nothing." Zhao said as he made his hands burn again to launch a baseball sized orb of fire from each hand which knocked the guns out of two agents hands and actually made them start to melt into the floor.

Zhao then cast a larger fireball with both of his hands that hit the ground in front of the three other armed agents, the force of the blast knocking all back hard enough to fly halfway down the hall behind them. The blast would have caught Captain Black to if he had not jumped out of the way.

"Crush them!" Zhao ordered.

The Emperors disciples rushed forward with such incredible agility that the two unarmed agents that were still standing only had seconds to prepare themselves. Two monks knocked them out with a flying kick to the face.

"This isn't looking good." Captain Black said as he stood beside Jackie with his pistol still drawn to the two dozen dark monks that were slowly approaching them while Zhao watched for amusement.

"I agree" Jackie said back.

"Jackie!" Uncle called out from the cover of a large, potted plant as he searched through his satchel to find the ingredients he had in mind. "You must hold them back until Uncle is ready!"

"You will not stop me, Kill them!" Zhao commanded.

The disciples ran at Jackie and Captian Black, Black managed to make two of the monks disappear in a green flash of fire with his pistol before it was knocked out of his hand. Jackie was fighting the majority of them, frantically dodging and blocking the multiple attacks coming from the well trained disciples while still managing to find the opportune moments to strike back. He was holding his own fairly well but was still taking hits and knew he wouldn't have the energy to keep this up.

"Jackie!" Jade's voiced rang out from the hallway though no one was to be seen. "Take this!"

Jackie saw a small object fly at him, when he caught it and looked at his hand he felt both shocked and a bit relieved to see it as the rabbit talisman. Ten lunged towards him only to have Jackie move out of the way before they could blink and knocked them all out and into green flame in a just seconds.

"What?!" Zhao looked watched almost half his disciples instantly with utter fury. "I will not let your magic defeat me!" Zhao said summoned more fire to throw multiple fireballs at Jackie despite the fact the Talisman left him dodge the attacks with ease while still deal with the disciples.

Meanwhile, Captain Black was holding his own against three dark monks until a fourth one managed to kick him hard in the back to knock him flat on his face. He picked himself off while holing a painful groan until he was distracted by a voice coming from behind him.

"Captain Black, take this." Jade said as she appeared literally out of nowhere in front of him while presenting the snake talisman with her hand.

"That should even the odds." Black said happily as he took the talisman and looked at the half a dozen monks standing ready before him. "Ok boys, round two!"

Black squeezed the talisman in his hand and was gone, the monks showed no sign of shock or worry as they searched around the room for him but they would all be knocked back and turned into a puff of flame fairly quickly. Captain Black revealed himself again, looking at the talisman with a smile.

"These things come in handy."

Jackie had just dispatched the last of the disciples when Zhao decided to step in. He jumped forward with his hands ignited and struck the ground with both hands, causing a ten foot blast radius to erupt from the ground around him. Jackie and Black were caught on the edge of it, making them both fly back and painfully slam their backs into the wall. Captain Black was unconscious but Jackie managed to lift his head from the ground to see Zhao walking towards them with a ball of green fire in each hand so he could finish them both.

"You leave them alone!" Jade said after she grabbed the snake talisman from Captain Black so even as she did her famous flying kick Zhao couldn't tell where from, which let her land the kick right on the bridge of his nose.

"Who dares face me?!" Zhao said with one hand over his face while he looked around for his attacker until Jade revealed herself in front of him.

"The names Jade Chan, professional bad guy butt kicker!"

"You will suffer the same fate as your family, child" Zhao said as he ignited his hands again, the flames twice as large now due to his building rage. "Now you….will…fa"

"Uncle is finished!" Uncle shouted out as he stood up from behind the plant with his now glowing blowfish and stood beside Jade while looking at Zhao fearlessly.

"You want a piece of Uncle?"

"A chi wizard I see." Zhao said as he recognized the familiar magical aura used by many who studied magic in his time, including the monks. "I'm afraid no spell you conjure will be able to defend against me."

"Who said Uncle is defending?" Uncle asked with a small smirk as he held with blowfish with both hands to absorb the recoil from a huge chi blast that hit Zhao like a cannonball and sent him flying out of the front doors and crashing hard into the parking lot outside of the building.

"Whoa…Uncle." Jade said as she looked up at him in amazement. "Where did that come from?"

"Uncle added extra kick to stun spell." Uncle explained like it was nothing before walking out to the entrance.

Zhao stood again with smoke coming off of him, his breathing was tired and heavy while he gave Uncle and Jade and very sadistic stare while raising his finger to them.

"Even if I don't have their spells, it will not stop me from claiming the monk's weapons. My army will rise again and when they do, I will have you kneel to me before you are destroyed!"

Zhao tossed a small fireball onto the ground in front of him to create a green smoke screen with the explosion. When the smoke was cleared he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright! Round one goes to the good guys." Jade said with a jump of joy

"Indeed, but one question remains…" Uncle said as he looked down at Jade. "Why did you have talismans on vacation?!" Uncle shouted.

"Oh well…I wanted to sneak off and see how fast I could run the Great Wall." Jade admitted with an embarrassed blush.

Uncle and Jade walked back inside to Captain Black and his men being helped up by Dr. Ling and his guards, Jackie was standing but rubbing his sore back in the process.

"You ok Uncle Jackie?"

"I'll be fine Jade, I'm just glad we stopped Zhao for now."

"The mysterious arsonist made another appearance last night when the Hong Kong museum of history was attacked with an unknown explosive device. The arsonist and various accomplices then stormed the building, presumably with the intention of stealing a priceless collection of Chinese masterpieces but were luckily thwarted by the combined efforts of the museums security force with the help of members of the FBI sent to investigate the original attack." Tom Harrison said in another breaking news segment. "Luckily there were once again no casualties but at least five men have been confirmed injured, we'll keep you updated as the situation develops." The TV was then turned off.

It was not the TV in Jades house though, this one was massive. It made the reporters head the size of Toru. On the wall to the left of the TV was an old fashioned brick fireplace. The fire was the only light in the room, the night being pitched black outside.

The remote to the TV as placed beside a glass of scotch on top of a wooden side table. This was beside a dark brown leather recliner where a man sat quietly to think. The firelight only illuminated the right side of his body but it also showed the side table. The man lifted the scotch to his lips and put it back on the table with a big smile on his face.

"This confirms it…" The man said in a deep toned voice while he reached into his pocket and seemed to look through the contact on his cellphone until the one person he knew wouldn't hang up the moment he made his proposal.

"Hello old friend…" The man said once he got through to his contact. "You remember that favor you owe? Well I know how you can repay it and you might think it's a bit ridiculous but if what I've heard of you lately is true I doubt you'll be too keen to turn me down if I pay the right price. After all that's how you've always done business, isn't it Valmont?"


	3. New Alliance, Old Enemies

Episode 3: New Alliance, Old Enemies

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

The Chan's saved four hours on their flight back home thanks to Captain Black's private section 13 plane. Jade felt bad about having to leave her parents early but they at least had one more day together at Hong Kong Moose World before the flight. Despite it being only 6am Toru was up to greet them when they came back to shop. It was also because he knew what Uncle would want to do as soon as he returned.

"Quickly Tohru, we must look through Uncle's stock of ingredients for first location spell!" Uncle said as he walked into his study, Tohru followed with a yawn and "Yes Sensei."

"We can't keep all the portraits here." Captain Black said as he stood by the front door. "I know you've kept the shop safe from Demons before but Zhao seems more the type who will use force to get what he wants."

"Uncle needs portraits to know what is needed for spells!" Uncle said in protest.

"He is right Uncle, surely we do not need every portrait here." said Jackie.

"We can just keep most of them locked up safe while you work on a few up here." Jade said in agreement while sitting on the cashier counter top.

"Fine, take nine portraits. Uncle already has decided the first one to attempt."

"Oh ya? Which one is that Uncle?" Jade asked.

"The Ring of Zheng Jing Chen."

In the previous afternoon, four men of interest were having their yard time provided by the prison that housed them. There was Finn, who was leaning on the edge of the yard fence with Ratso and Chou. As well as Hak Foo, who was a few feet to the left of them bench pressing a total of 750 pounds.

"Another day in paradise…" Finn said sarcastically as he looked at the lot of criminals and degenerates in front of him.

"Hey, you four!" The guard captain shouted as he approached the enforcers with three of his guards behind him.

"What? Were we standing the wrong way?" asked Chou, who managed to convinced the guards to let him keep his sunglasses.

"No, you're being released." The captain said with a hint of bitterness, knowing what he was doing was wrong.

"Huh?" Ratso said as he and the rest of his friends looked at the guards confused.

"Don't ask questions, just come on and get your things…" The captain said coldly as he turned around to walk into the prison.

It took half an hour for the Enforcers to be cleared for release as well as dress back into their normal cloths. The walked out of the main entrance still feeling very unsure, they weren't expecting to get out for a while.

"Maybe it's some kind of prison transfer?" Chou said

"I've never been allowed to change before the cops moved me around." Ratso said back.

"Something must be up." Finn suggested.

"Look." Was all Hak Foo said as he pointed to the white car driving down the long, straight road leading to the prison.

When the car pulled up though they saw it wasn't a car at all, but a limousine that must have been at least 30ft long. The four Enforcers couldn't believe it when out of the side door at the limo's rear emerged their former employer, Valmont.

"Greetings gentlemen." Valmont said with a friendly smile as he wore a brand new Italian made green suit, black leather shoes and a shiny gold wristwatch. "Long time no see."

"Valmont?" Chou wondered as he pushed his glasses down a bit to clearly see the limousine. "How they heck did you get this kinda dough?"

"Yeah, you were a bum last time we saw you." said Ratso.

"Things change gentlemen, as for where I got the money I'll explain everything on the way." Valmont said as stepped aside from the door to gesture them to come inside.

"No way Big V." Finn said sharply. "We're done getting involved with you."

"Is that anyway to thank me for bailing you out?" Valmont asked with the smile fading from his face. "Now get in, or I can easily pay the warden to put you back inside."

That made the four of them quickly change their tune. They entered the limo, the inside of which was covered in beige leather as well as shag carpeting floors. Valmont sat on the left end of the limo while the enforcers all sat side by side on the right.

"Feel free to get comfortable while you're here." Valmont said as he reached for the pot of tea on a little round top table, underneath which was a metal briefcase. "So how have you been since our last encounter?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Rotting in a cell…" Hak Foo replied bitterly.

"Seems your little venture with the masks went about as well as ours did with the talismans, luckily this has nothing to do with them."

"What's this about then?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"What if I were to tell you that an old benefactor of the Dark Hand had hired us to acquire a set of very valuable items for him?"

"Treasure hunts have never really gone well with you." Chou commented.

"True, but this time it's not me calling the shots. It's someone very well connected…" Valmont said as he took the briefcase and opened it with the cover facing the enforcers so they couldn't see the contents. "and very well-funded." He said as he tossed each of them a neatly stacked and tied pile of bills each worth 50,000$.

"Whoa…" Finn, Ratso and Chou all said in unison as they counted their cash. While Hak Foo only stared at Valmont.

"What is the catch?" Hak Foo asked bluntly.

"Well these items are of a magical nature and are currently being pursued by a newly living Chinese emperor." Valmont said ever so casually.

"Nope." Finn said right away as he tossed the money back to Valmont. "We're done with all that supernatural stuff."

"Yeah!" Chou said tossing the money as well.

"Yeah…" Ratso said a bit softer as he tried to discreetly tuck the money into his suit pocket.

"You ought to find new lackeys fool." Hak Foo said after all of them.

"I was afraid you'd be resilient so I'll be blunt. Not only do I have the power to send you boys back to your cells but I can guarantee that this money is only a start to inspire god faith. Our employer has promised that if you assist you'll be given ten times that amount for each item we obtain."

"Half a mil?" Finn asked himself softly.

Finn, Ratso and Chou all look at each other to see what they were thinking about the proposal.

"Well, it's not like we'd be making this kinda cash once we got out legally…" Chou admitted as he looked back to the briefcase that must be full of those tied up stacks.

"It be nice to have the chance to live large again." Finn said in response.

"I was getting tired of prison food." Ratso said last.

"Ok…" Finn said as the three of them turned to Valmont. "You've got our interest so far."

"Excellent, what about you Hak Foo?"

"Just what would we be hunting? Hak Foo asked with a brow slightly raised.

"Weapons…you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps…" Hak Foo admitted reluctantly.

"I thought so." Valmont said with a smirk. "Now that we have an agreement our first task will be to meet the emperor, Zhao Li Tian to make him an offer for assistance."

"Wait, if the dudes after the weapons to why would he take the time to help us sell them?" Finn asked.

"Because he will think we are helping him." Valmont replied "If our dealings with Shendu have taught me anything it's that when you have someone who can get you what you want, you should use them as best as you can. Then dispose of them before they end up in your way."

"Do we at least know where this Zhao guy is?" asked Chou.

"Yes, our associate's surveillance has caught sight of him after his first move to take the weapons. We're on our way to the airport to catch him in China. Where will be sure to present ourselves as his loyal subjects and use the Emperors knowledge to help us gather up a score large enough to not only rebuild the Dark Hand, but let us all live in luxury for the rest of our days…"

"Raw frogs leg…" Uncle said as he took the ingredient from Toru and dropped it into the small cauldron that was sitting in front of the hung up portrait of the monk Zheng Jing Chen, an adult monk who didn't actually show any weapon but in his left clenched fist there was a ring made of pure jade on his ring finger.

"I thought we were looking for legendary weapons." Jade said, standing beside Uncle as she looked at the portrait. "This looks more like a legendary accessory."

"Each monk enchanted their tool of choice with an extraordinary power; it is likely that ring contains very powerful magic." Uncle said before raising his hand up toward Tohru. "Bats wing."

"Yes Sensai." Tohru said as he took the bats wing from one of the many jars of ingredients Uncle had ready in the shop.

The door then opened, Jackie walked inside and past the cashiers desk to face everyone while holding a stone of pure jade the size of an eyeball.

"I hope this is enough Uncle." Jackie said as he handed the piece of Jade to Uncle. "It cost Section 13 a pretty penny to acquire."

"We will see. But first, grounded goat horn." Uncle said as he received a plastic salt shaker full of grounded up horn and shook some into the pot. "Now, the final ingredient…" Uncle said as he dropped the Jade into the pot and recited his spell a few times before the portrait glowed in such a bright yellow light everyone had to shield their eyes for a few moments.

"Aiyaah…" Uncle said softly once the light faded.

The monk Zheng Jing Chen was no longer in the portrait, the scroll paper was now covered in a spiraling mist.

"The weapon is revealing itself!" Uncle said as the mist cleared to show Zheng Jing Chen's ring, though he and everyone else did not expect the image to be the ring on someone's hand.

"Someone has the ring?" Jackie asked as he watched the image, it only showed a tanned skinned hand with the ring that seemed to be hanging beside someone's black pants.

"Someone doesn't know they got a bunch of magic wrapped around their finger?" asked Jade until they saw the ring be tucked into the pants pocket right before it actually showed a light green glow for a moment.

"What was that?" Asked Toru once he saw the green light come and go.

"Aiyaah!" Uncle shouted once a realization was made. "Once we activate locator spell, we activate Monks power within their weapons!"

"Uh oh…guess that means they'll find out what they have pretty soon." Jade said.

"We have to find whoever has that ring right awa…." Jackie said before Uncle smacked his head to silence him.

"Shh...look" Uncle said as he pointed everyone's attention to the portrait which finally showed the person holding it, actually showing his full body in a freeze like an actual portrait.

"Wait a minute…" Jackie said as he recognized the man wearing an expensive black suit. His pose with his hand presented forward and friendly smile made everyone think he was in the middle of some kind of greeting. "I've seen him before, this is Adrian Foley. He's the CEO of Century Technologies."

"He is?!" Jade asked. "Those guys make some of the best of everything. TV's, computers, video games…he must loaded."

"I've only read a little about him. Though I did see a piece about him donating a some of his company's yearly income to a dozen different charities. I hope that proves him to be understanding when we explain that we will need that ring." Jackie said as reached for his cellphone to call Captain Black for a location on Mr. Foley.

Zhao returned to the cave where he took his amulet and disciples. He was in the middle of meditating when his eyes opened to the light of the amulet hanging around his neck.

"I knew it would not be long." Zhao said as he grasped the amulet. "How nice of that wizard to reveal the weapons for me."

Zhao closed his eyes again, focusing his entire mind on the amulet in his hand until the vision of Adrian Foley appeared clearly to him for about half a minute until finally fading away. When Zhao opened his eyes again he noticed there was barely any light radiating from the gem this time.

"He must be quite far away." Zhao said as he stood and took one step to the caves exit but then immediately halted when the distance sound of footsteps could be heard. "Who dares enter here?" Zhao asked as he stood where the wooden doors used to be, one as his hands blazing and ready for whoever came to face him.

"Please your almighty lordship…" Valmont said as he stepped into the light of Zhao fire with a smile plastered on his face, followed by the four enforcers standing behind him.. "We do not come in hope of fighting; we come in hope of worshiping." Valmont added as he kneeled before Zhao, followed by all the enforcers accept for Hak Foo.

"Then why do you not bow?" Zhao asked as he locked eyes with Hak Foo.

"I am done kneeling to someone I do not know deserves it." Hak Foo replied back showing n sign of fear on his face.

"Show your respect Hak Foo." Valmont said sharply while still kneeling. "This is the great and powerful Tang emperor."

"It's alright, I can admire such courage at times.." Zhao said with an amused smirk at the intimidating looking Hak Foo. "Though I must ask why you know of me yet I know none of you."

"Of course we know of you your Highness." Valmont said as he stood again. "You've been regarded as the greatest ruler in all of history."

"The best of the best" Chou said.

"Numuro uno" Finn added.

"No one's better." Ratso said lastly in their attempt to suck up to Zhao.

"Did history ever mention how I had no trouble ending the lives of those who waste my time?" Zhao asked with a green fireball forming in his right hand that made everyone but Hak Foo feel very uneasy.

"Yes, which is why I will be quick." Valmont said. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I am very much like you Zhao, I desired power and acquired the means and men to possess it but also had my empire taken from me at the hands of do-gooders who couldn't accept my reign."

"Likely because you do not have the ruler's mentality it takes to keep your power." Zhao said back rudely.

"Likely so, none have ever had your combined ambition and genius sir." Valmont said while doing his best to ignore that comment. "Which is why we come to offer our assistance, knowing you will soon rule again we know it would be best to serve you instead of be slain by you."

"And what's stopping me from slaying you all right now?" Zhao asked with a confident smirk.

"Some of us will not fall easy…" Hak Foo said as he went to step forward but was stopped by Valmont.

"Because we have knowledge your highness, knowledge of a world you've been away from for quite some time. Technology has advanced to things you could have never imagined in your day, the population of the world is many times larger than it was in the past with the help of few more continents that have been discovered across a vast ocean centuries ago." Valmont explained as he cautiously took a step towards Zhao. "We can help you locate anything you seek." He decided not to let Zhao know they had knowledge of his search as to not draw suspicion.

"Anything?" Zhao asked as he let the fireball fade from his hand. "What about anyone?"

"Anything sir, I promise we will help you obtain it only to be rewarded with positions in your new empire."

"Well, with my real army trapped I have no living troops with me…" Zhao said as he looked over the handful of shabby looking soldiers before him, at least Hak Foo looked capable. "Perhaps if you could prove yourself you could become officers to help enforce my new campaign. I'll enlist once this world is mine."

"We live to serve you Emperor." Valmont said with a bow to Zhao. "We only ask for the chance to prove it."

"Alright then…If you can lead my disciples in acquiring the noblemen bearing Zheng Jing Chen's jade ring then I will see you as a potential part of my empire. But know this…" Zhao said as his face became cold and serious with the fireball quickly appearing in his hand again. "If you fail me…you likely will not live to regret it."

"Understandable your lordship." Valmont said while doing the best to hide his fear. Ratso, Finn and Chou however had no problem showing they were scared of Zhao. "We will bring you the ring and anything else you require after."

"Very well, but you will need soldiers to command." Zhao said as he walked over to the black vase now standing beside the chest, he opened it to have the souls of his disciples terrified Valmont, the enforcers, even Hak Foo as they circled the stone room before a small number of them flew into each of their chests.

"Hey, what just happened man?!" Finn asked frantically as he patted down his chest to make sure nothing was trying to pop out or anything.

"You were each given a small squadron of my soulless students. They will fight hard against any foe you wish them to, all you need do is call for them." Zhao explained as he put the lid back on the vase before pointing to the exit. "Now go! Show me your worth and fetch me the ring, know that I will be watching you even from here."

"Yes your almighty lordship." Valmont said with another servants bow. "I promise we will not disappoint you."

As Valmont and the Enforcers left the cave, Zhao looked at his new possible allies with skepticism but knew having modern men in his army will help him take this modern world. Meanwhile Valmont was making a call to his mystery employer…

"You wouldn't happen to know any rich blokes with a Jade ring would you?" Valmont asked

"I know more than a few wealthy people with exotic jewelry." The man on the other end of the line said. "But a jade ring does sound familiar…"


	4. Ring Around a Rich man

Episode 4: Ring around a Rich man.

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

After a few hours of digging Captain Black's men managed to discover that Adrian Foley was currently enjoying time away from the office over at one of his summer homes within the mountain ranges of British Columbia and was planning to return there after leaving a charity event, where everyone assumed is where the portrait formed the pose of him. The flight was a little over three hours to the more remote western region of the mountains. They had to rent a boat from a nearby small town to go across the lake, a big one since the Chan's had Tohru along with them. This made the boat ride longer but it did let them enjoy a view of the mountains until they finally saw the extravagant beach house along its own long stretch of private beach, with three of the newest motor boats and a 50ft sail boat parked at a small dock a little ways from the house.

When Jackie's boat pulled in near the beach house they immediately saw two strong looking men in black tee-shirts, jeans, and shoes with initials on the back of their shirts saying CTSS for "Century Technologies security staff" who stood at the edge of the dock. One of the men made a call on the radio attached to his belt before nodding to the one beside him and calling out to the Chan's.

"This is private property, please state your business." The guard who didn't have the radio called out while Jackie's boat floated about twenty feet away from the dock.

"Hello, my name is Jackie Chan." Jackie called out from the front of the boat with Uncle beside him while Tohru was at the wheel. "My associate, Captain Black informed your employer of our arrival."

"Alright, pull up just on the beach." The other guard said after checking for their clearance over the radio.

The two men met the boat as it parked onto the beach and as Jackie, Uncle and Tohru climbed out they could see Adrian Foley walking down the sand with two more guards at each side to greet them. For a man who started one of the biggest technology empires since the turn of the millennium he didn't look like that was his field. He was a tall man, about a foot taller than Jackie and only maybe five years older. He was also in good shape and had a fairly rugged face with a head of slicked back brown hair. The only thing off about it all was the round eye glasses he wore, though considering they were silver framed it didn't really matter. He wasn't wearing the suit seen in the portrait, but a pair of dark blue jeans with a red, buttoned dress shirt.

"So you're Mr. Chan, glad you could make it on time." Adrian said as he shook Jackie's hand followed by Tohru and Uncle.

"Jackie, nice to meet you Mr. Foley." Jackie said politely

"Call me Adrian, and nice to meet you to despite the circumstances." Adrian said with a more serious look. "Is the FBI quite sure there could be a thief coming here?"

"I'm sorry to say it is." Jackie said with a nod. "Your ring is connected to a collection of art that was almost stolen in Hong Kong. We have been sent to check and make sure your home has had any suspicious activity around it recently. If anything is found I'm afraid we will have to ask you to hand us the ring for safekeeping."

"I must say, you don't exactly look like FBI to me." Adrian commented while trying not to sound rude about it. "I'm not saying you don't look capable but you seem dressed a bit casual for this and you…" He said as he turned to Uncle who stared back at him. "Well you seem a bit old for a security job…"

"You think Uncle cannot handle himself?" Uncle asked angrily.

"Uh, no…my apologies."

"I promise you Adrian, we are very professional." Jackie said as he, Uncle and Tohru were too busy facing the men in front of them to see a little head with dark hair pop up from the window in the steering cabin.

"Umm…who is that?" Adrian said as he pointed to the boat. The little head ducked down quickly and Adrian's men put their hands on their security batons in case something fishy was happening.

"What?" Jackie said as he turned around to see no one there, but he immediately knew what Adrian was talking about. "Jade!" He called out with an annoyed look.

"Heh heh…hi Jackie." Jade said awkwardly as she revealed herself by walking to the front of the boat.

"You were supposed to wait in town with Captain Black!" Jackie complained.

"And miss out on seeing a billionaire's summer place? Fat chance." Jade said as she looked forward to see the two floored beach mansion with a deck to enjoy the amazing view of the lake. "Gotta say, I thought it would be bigger."

"Again…who is that?" Adrian asked as he wondered why on earth people working for the FBI would feel the need to bring a kid along.

"Jade Chan!" Jade said proudly before anyone else could answer. She hopped onto the sand and ran up to Adrian so she could shake his hand. "And I love some of the stuff you make at CenTech Games, especially the Street Brawler series."

"Oh, why thank you." Adrian said with a smile as he shook Jades hand. "You know I actually did the motion capture for one of the characters in those games."

"No way! Which one?"

"Tyler, the boxer. I had a good fight record over high school and college so I thought I'd save some money and do it myself."

"Cool!"

"You have an energetic daughter Jackie." Adrian commented.

"My niece, actually." Jackie corrected politely. "May we come inside and talk further?"

"Of course, follow me." Adrian said as he and his men lead them into the house.

The inside was as expected. The kitchen and living room were both huge with expensive furniture and the latest appliances in both of them. When Jade went to use the bathroom she noticed it was almost as big as the main room in Uncle's shop. The viewing deck even had a hot tub built into it.

"Here you are." One of the security men said as they placed a tray of tea plus one grape soda on the glass coffee table in front of the Chan's while they sat on a white couch. Adrian sat in a matching armchair beside them while Jade was left to sit on the couch's arm rest since Tohru took up the majority of the middle.

"Thank you very much." Jackie said before he, Uncle and Tohru poured themselves a cup from the steaming pot on the tray while Jade popped open her soda.

"What would you like to drink tonight sir?"

"Hmm…the usual red wine." Adrian decided before the man quietly nodded and walked over to the full bar Adrian had set up in the living room. "So do you know why someone is so determined to get this ring?"

"Well…the ring and other pieces involved in the collection are very old and very valuable; the thief could make millions with just the ring alone." Jackie explained while avoiding the real reason they were here.

"Well at least you've confirmed it wasn't silly to pay 4 million for it at the auction." Adrian said as his guard came over with his whine, receiving a quick thank you afterwards before excusing himself. "I thought it would be nice have a little something that stands out." He said as he eyed the ring on his finger, which made Uncle feel a bit of stress.

"Have you noticed anything unusual with the ring?" Uncle asked. "Such as it disappearing at times?" Uncle was trying not to show the fact he was seeing if the ring had done anything strange, considering its unknown power was now activate."

"Nope, I've known where it is since I bought it last year." Adrian replied before he noticed that the sun had already gone down. "It's getting rather late. I don't know how many of you want to stay up and help my security staff but those who want to sleep can take one of the guest beds upstairs at the last three doors to the left. I myself am going to take the free to time finish the chapter of the book I'm enjoying and then I'll be off to bed."

"Thank you Adrian, we'll be sure to not be a bother while we're here." Jackie said with an appreciative bow of his head.

"And feel free to enjoy the TV" Adrian said with a smile to Jade as he pointed to the full entertainment center in front on the wall in front of them with a shiny new game console plugged in Jade had been eyeing the entire time. "I've got Street Brawler 3 already in if you'd like."

"Oh heck ya!" Jade said happily as he immediately ran over to turn on the console.

About ten minutes later a black, military issue transport helicopter flew into view above the snowy mountain peaks and began to descend toward the lake.

"That's the place Big V." Finn said while he eyed Adrian's house with high tech night vision goggles through the window on the helicopters side. "I'm seeing five guards around the beach and a few more in the house."

"Nothing we can't handle." Valmont said he and the rest of the enforcers stood ready with their hands holding bars on the choppers sealing to keep balanced during flight. "Take us down now." Valmont called back to the pilots as already pictured that first big paycheck.

"All right, three in a row!" Jade said as she beat another virtual opponent in Street Brawler. "Adrian should get you on the next game Jackie, youe character would be awesome."

"I have no desire to be put into a game about violence Jade, the greatest victory is the battle not fought." Jackie said while sitting in Adrian chair now that he was in his study. "So Uncle, is there any clue on what the ring might do?" Jackie asked Uncle softly in case Adrian's men or the maid they saw go into the kitchen a little while ago after the chefs were given a boat ride home.

"There was not much written involving the monks individual abilities, it's quite possible the monks never wish to reveal them. But Uncle did find something of interest among his books. A recollection of the Monks battles with the emperor's forces recorded by a group of rebel soldiers. They spoke of the monks powers, but with the way their thoughts are written I doubt they understood just what they were seeing." Uncle explained while still with Toru on the couch.

"Well what does it say about this ring?" Jade asked while keeping her eye on the ninja she was fighting on screen.

"The rebels wrote about the ring as such…" Toru said as he recalled the particular passage. "Zheng Jing Chen never feared the front lines, because the ring would always keep him safe."

"Maybe the ring doubled as some kind of magic armor?" Jackie suggested.

"Maybe it heals you or makes you immortal like the horse and dog talismans." Jade said after.

"Uncle is not quite sure yet, once we have ring we will determine its power safely." Uncle said before everyone heard the sound of whirling helicopter blades getting closer.

"Does Adrian have a chopper to?" Jade asked

"I didn't see any place to land one." Jackie said as he stood up and walked outside onto the deck to see a large transport chopper slowly coming down to the beach.

Uncle, Jade and Toru joined him on the deck to see. When they saw five of Adrian's guards crowding right under the chopper while trying to radio up to its pilot to find out what it's doing here. This made the Chan's feel something was wrong, even more so when Adrian came onto the deck with four more men and a very annoyed look.

"What is this?" Adrian asked as he looked up to the chopper hovering above his men on the beach. "I was told to expect a boat, not a helicopter." Adrian said while turning to Jackie to see if he could explain.

"It's not us, I swear." Jackie said back.

"Unknown carrier, please identify yourself!" One of the guards on the beach demanded through the radio while his men already pulled out their batons and even tazers from behind their backs for whoever tries to land. "We will not let you land on private property without clearance!"

"You heard them Ratso…" Valmont said with a grin as he pointed to the duffle bag at Ratso's feet. "Let's give them our identification."

"With pleasure." Ratso said with a wicked grin as he reached into the duffle bag. He then pulled the choppers side door open to drop three canisters of knock out gas onto the beach.

"What on earth?!" Adrian exclaimed as he watched his men fall onto the sand, coughing for a few seconds until they were all laying there motionless. "It must be the thieves!"

"Uh…" Jackie wanted to agree, but he certainly wasn't expecting Zhao to attack by helicopter.

"Of course it is!" Jade said quickly to cover for Jackie's silence. "You need to get out of here while we take care of it."

"While Uncle, Tohru and I take care of it." Jackie said to correct Jade while the chopper still hovered, waiting for the gas to clear in another minute. "You will stay inside where it's safer."

"Awww…" Jade whined.

"Adrian, please get out of here as quickly as possible before the men inside start coming for the ring." Jackie said.

"I understand." Adrian said before turning to the three men on his left. "You men stay and help." He then turned to the other one on his right. "You come with me and get the maid out in the other car." The guard nodded and followed him inside while the other two ran down to the beach with Jackie, Uncle and Toru. This left Jade to stand on the deck and watch the action.

"Here they come." Tohru said as he stood in a ready sumo position on the sand.

The helicopter landed on the edge of the beach with the blades still spinning fast. To Jackie's surprise the ones who would reveal themselves after stepping out of the helicopter doors as one of his old problems, The Dark Hand. Valmont and his men weren't exactly thrilled to be face to face with the man who has always thwarted them again.

"Huh?" Jade wondered as she watched from the deck. "How'd they end up in this?"

"You?!" Jackie asked looking very confused. "Why are you here?"

"I'd say the same for you Chan, but you just never seem to shy away from playing the hero." Valmont said with his hair blowing wildly as the chopper pulled back into the air.

"Hey Big V, I don't feel like getting in another fight with Chan." said Finn. "Otherwise all that money's going straight to medical."

"We don't have to do the fighting, remember?" Valmont asked Finn quietly so Jackie wouldn't hear.

"Oh…right."

"What is your business with Mr. Foley?" Jackie asked assertively.

"Oh please Chan no need for games, I think we both know what's worthwhile here." Valmont said back with a smirk before turning to his three goons. "Fetch the ring for me, we'll deal with this."

"Right." Chou said in confirmation as he, Finn and Ratso started moving up the beach.

"I won't let you near him." Jackie said as he took up his fighting stance.

"Same here." One of the three guards with Jackie said while tightening the grip on his baton.

"It won't be us you'll have to stop." Valmont said as he held out his arms as if in welcome. "Let me show you my newest employees..." Valmont said ominously before four dark monks stood ready in a single file line in front of him.

"Aiyaah! They have control of dark disciples!" Uncle shouted as he frantically reached into his satchel for his blow-fish.

"You're working for Zhao?" Jackie asked shocked. "How?!"

"I think you have more pressing matters to worry about Chan." Valmont said with as he casually tucked one hand into his suit pocket while the other pointed his index finger directly at Jackie. "Destroy Chan and all of his…"

"Wait!" Hak Foo said, stopping Valmont's order as Hak Foo's eyes caught the trio of security guards all standing together.

"Leave these men…for me" Said Hak Foo. "I wish to have a warm up before I finish Chan…"

"As you wish my friend." Valmont said with a smile at his head enforcer's lust for fighting. "Destroy Chan!" Valmont commanded right before his dark monks ran straight towards Jackie.

"Bwaaa!" Jackie said as the monks attacked him all at once and literally from all angles. One slid to trip his legs, two were charging in with their fists and the last one jumped forward to try and land a flying head kick. He covered his face with his forearms, expecting a painful impact until he heard the familiar sound of an energy blast.

Uncle had fired a stun spell from his blowfish, though it hit the sand right beside the monks so they only were blown back a few feet instead of being destroyed.

"Split up and deal with the old man!" Valmont shouted to his monks, he should have known the chi wizard would have some sort of spell ready.

"Assist them warriors!" Hak Foo shouted as his five disciples appeared behind him then quickly jumped into combat, three attacking Jackie and to going for Uncle. "You two!" Hak Foo shouted to the security guards, who were standing together and a bit to baffled by the grey bald men literally popping in out of thin air to be of assistance until Hak Foo caught their attention. "Face me if you dare…"

"You think I'm scared some guy with clown hair?" One of the men said.

"Come on over and knock we'll your head in!" Another one threatened.

Hak Foo didn't appreciate the hair comment, you could see a the veins in his neck as he let out a rage filled roar, running forward a short distance before leaping at least ten feet into the air.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo yelled as he came diving down, the guards all just barely jumped out of the way before he slammed into the ground with a cloud of sand bursting out for a second.

Two of the guards had moved to the left, actually tripping over themselves in the process while the other one on the right was still on his feet. This is likely why Hak Foo turned to him first. The guard took two hard swings to Hak Foo's head with his baton but they were easily avoided. A third attempt would be foiled by Hak Foo striking his wrist while yelling "Tiger paw swats fly." Making the baton fly out of the guards hand and also step back to hold his possibly broken wrist.

"Gorilla tosses tree!" Hak Foo said as he picked up the injured guard over his head and turned around to toss him at his associates who had actually just gotten up, one guard managed to duck his thrown friend by the guy behind wasn't so lucky and ended up lying unconscious in the sand with his friend. "Elephant thrusts its fist!" Hak Foo as he rushed the last guard before he could react and took him out with a powerful punch to the center of his chest.

"Now…for Chan." Hak Foo said as his eyes set on Jackie, who was still dealing with two disciples.

In the midst of Hak Foo's offensive Uncle had a bit more trouble with the dark monks once they set their eyes on him. The first two disciples sent by Valmont already took a few blasts to defeat because of their speed. When Hak Foo sent two more Uncle only had enough time to turn and blast one away before the other kicked the blowfish out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat.

"Gah! Let…Uncle…Go!" Uncle barely let out while the monk kept an emotionless stare as he squeezed Uncle's throat. It would be short lived though, once the monk turned his head to the sound of the last thing he would see before disappearing. A roaring, massive Japanese man who shoulder slammed into the dark monk which made his grip on Uncle disappear just like the disciple. Uncle dropped to his knees coughing and wheezing for a few moments until Tohru helped him up.

"Sensai, are you alright?" Tohru asked only to be answered with a two fingered smack once Uncle was back on his feet.

"Why did you not help sooner? Dark monk nearly strangled Uncle!"

"My apologies sensai…"

After Jackie finished off the Monks attacking him he didn't have much time to rest, considering he now had Hak Foo driving at him feet first.

"Reaming eagle feet!" Hak Foo shouted as Jackie had only enough time to basically pull a matrix and lean himself back just far enough for Hak Foo to end up flying over him. The two then stared each other down and waited for the other to make a move.

"Hey guys…" Ratso said as he, Finn and Chou were still watching everyone from the end of the beach. "I think we can get past them now."

"Right, nice and quiet" Finn said as he took the lead with the other two following towards the house while everyone else was distracted.

"Tohru!" Uncle said once he spotted the three goons sneaking about. "Do not let them get ring!"

Tohru nodded and began walking towards his once counterparts now opponents. The three enforcers noticed Tohru coming at them and they all knew he was quite capable of literally crushing them all in those massive arms of his.

"We can't get distracted from the prize guys…" Finn said right before pushing Ratso ahead off all of them. "We'll get the ring, you handle big T buddy."

"What?!" Ratso asked frantically, but by the time he turned around to see his friends they were already running into the house and when he turned again he saw that Toru was towering over him even as he stood six feet away.

"Ratso…" Tohru said as he looked down at the obviously scared Ratso. "If you get out of the way…for once you won't have to be harmed.

"Sorry T….I can't" Ratso said honestly, even though he knew where this was likely going to end he still put up his fists in a ready position.

"Then I am sorry as well…" Tohru said before running forward and jumping, planning to hit Ratso with what Jade started calling his signature Sumo Slam.

"Ahh! Help!" Ratso said as Tohru's massive shadow cast over him, he squatted down and covered his head with his hands only to realize something…nothing had happened.

When Ratso lifted his head up to look he was surprised to find his own group of five dark monks appeared in front of him and not only stopped Toru, but had him held above their collective heads while they stood close together.

"Whoa…." Ratso said as he stood back up to check out his monks, but then looked up at the panicking face of Toru and couldn't help but smirk at an idea that came to mind. "Hey guys, think you could help Tohru take a bath?"

"What? No…please no…" Tohru pleaded as the monks started walking towards the boat dock. His limbs flailed but it was no use, the monks didn't seem at all fazed with Toru's weight as they began to walk onto the dock with him.

"Tohru!" Uncle shouted as he noticed the monks carrying his apprentice. He saw his blowfish in the sand and went to pick it up but was stopped when he was pushed down by Valmont.

"Your magic's not ruining things for me this time old man!" Valmont said as he kicked Uncle's blowfish off to the side.

"Oh, so now fancy pants criminal want a piece of Uncle?" Uncle asked as he stood back up and took on an elaborate kung fu stance.

Valmont just laughed at what ho he thought was a decrepit old man without his magic but when he went in to land a right hook he found himself running right into Uncle's very precise palm strike into Valmont chest. Uncle didn't even seem to put that much force into it but the accurate placement literally left Valmont breathless and on the ground struggling for air for almost a minute.

Uncle walked over the wheezing Valmont and picked up his blowfish, he turned around ready to assist his apprentice but saw the monks were already at the docks edge to toss Tohru out into the deep, cold lake.

"Aiyaah! Tohru!"

"Dog bites heel!" Hak Foo shouted as he almost baseball slid to Jackie to try and sweep up his legs, though Jackie managed to flip right over Hak Foo to avoid it. The problem though is that Jackie landed facing away from Hak Foo, which made him unaware that Hak Foo was laying on his stomach right behind him.

"Mule kick!" Hak Foo said as he pushed himself up with his hands to add more momentum to his legs as he thrust them into Jackie's back, making him fall into the sand face first. "I won't let you in this time Chan…" Hak Foo said with an intense determination. Noticing Jackie was still on the ground he wasted no time, jumping into the air again and coming down with his hands together in claw position to mimic a fanged mouth. "Wolf mauls wounded deer!"

Jackie flipped onto his back when he heard Hak Foo yell and gave another frightened "Bwhaww!" as he saw Hak Foo diving down. In the split second he had to react he was in no position to dodge so Jackie did something he likely had never really done until then, fight dirty. He grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it above himself, flying right into the face of Hak Foo who immediately put his hands over eyes once the sand hit them. This gave Jackie the perfect opening to quickly lift up his legs, causing Hak Foo to be knocked back by Jackie's feet planted in his gut.

"Give up now Hak Foo?" Jackie asked as he rolled back onto his feet while Hak Foo groaned in pain on the ground.

"I…will….never!" Hak Foo said as he forced himself up, despite clearly being out of breath and very sore. "Tiger slashes at…!" Hak Foo never got the chance to finish his attacks name, or even land his attack because Uncle blasted him with a stun spell before Hak Foo's final charge could even reach Jackie.

"Thank you Uncle." Jackie said while breathing a bit heavily from the exertion.

"No time for thanks! You must stop Zhao's henchmen from getting the power within the ring! While I make sure Tohru has not drowned!" Uncle said as he pointed to Ratso and his group of dark monks running towards the outside set of stairs leading up to the side of the deck. Where Finn was actually waiting because he found watching Tohru getting tossed to be quite funny.

"Right!" Jackie replied as he immediately went towards the house. While Ratso needed the stairs Jackie's running start was enough momentum to let him grab and climb over the deck railing which actually made him just beat Ratso up there.

"Oh no you don't Chan…" Valmont said as he finally stood up again and saw Jackie about to fight his men, before he could even take one step though Uncle had him out again by pinching a certain nerve located between the neck and shoulders.

"Yes Jackie does"

"Uh oh…" Finn said as he backed up beside Ratso, they were worried for a moment until Ratso's monk jumped up to stand balanced perfectly on the railing behind him.

"You got T…how about Chan?" Finn asked

"Oh ya, I got this." Ratso said as he let Finn run ahead inside the house. Jackie wanted to stop him but he quickly found himself circled by the disciples. "Or should I say we got this." Ratso said with a smile as he got to enjoy sitting back and watch someone else fight Chan, a luxury he rarely had. "Take him out."

The monks attacked Jackie from all sides, which actually made him get hit around the circle for a little while until he finally managed to duck under one of their punches and slide out of their circle. After that they basically attacked one by one which made it easier for Jackie to dispatch them all, actually tossing and kicking all but one of them off the deck to make them disappear.

"Who's gonna help you now?" Jackie asked with a small smirk as he turned to Ratso.

"Why you!" Ratso said furiously. Jackie happened to be on the side of the deck with the hot tub while on Ratso's side was a lovely antique wooden round table with matching chairs, one of which Ratso picked up to swing wildly at Jackie. Jackie was obviously to fast for Ratso and managed to catch the chair by the legs when Ratso tried to bring it down on his head. He then fell backwards, which made Ratso do the same while he still held the chair. In the midst of the fall Jackie lifted his right leg up so he could push Ratso backwards and off the deck with it.

The fall wasn't actually enough to knock out Ratso, he lifted himself up again and walked towards the stairs again but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the soaking wet and very ticked off Tohru standing in front of him.

"Oh…uhh….Hey Tohru…" Ratso said awkwardly.

"Bath time Ratso…"

"You find anyone?" Finn asked Chou as he came down from upstairs. They had a big house to search so it was best to split up.

"I heard somebody upstairs but they must've known a way around me." Chou answered.

"Right, money bags probably snagged his keys. Let's go out front." Finn said before Chou stopped him to look around the living room suspiciously.

"Hold on a sec, who's the one Chan we ain't seen yet?"

"What are you?….the kid!" Finn said in realization.

"Right, knowing her she could be hiding the ring herself." Chou suggested. "You go for the guy, I'm taking one last look around…"

"Oh man…" Jade said quietly as she let her head peek out from the kitchen to see Finn run off for the front door and Chou stand in the middle of the living room, putting his arms out much like Valmont did.

"Hey, disciples come on out!" Chou grinned as the five monks formed around him. "Fan out and search the place. If you find a little girl be sure to bring her to me." The monks all just nodded and began to search the place very without even making a sound.

"Uh oh…" Jade whispered as she backed into the kitchen again. Luckily it was in a home kitchen about as big as one in a normal restaurant so she had a very big kitchen island counter to duck under. Though she knew it would only be about a minute before one of them found her.

"Jade?!" Jackie said, looking around frantically as he walked inside the house until his eyes locked on Chou's sunglasses.

"Chan!" Chou said angrily. "Forget the girl, get him!"

Like Ratso's group, it only took Jackie a little time and struggle to dispatch Chou's dark monks. Jade had used this time to flee the kitchen and hide under the dining table across the living room. With good timing to because once Chou knew his monks were bound to lose he ran into the kitchen with an idea.

Jackie quickly followed, only to have himself hectically dodging from Chou coming at him with swift slashes from a rather large butcher knife. Chou managed to land a kick into Jackie stomach which pushed him back onto the stove. Jackie's hand felt plastic handle and thought it could be a knife but raised it into view to see he had grabbed a frying pan.

"Bad day…" Jackie said softly as Chou moved in to attack again.

This time Jackie at least could use to frying pan to block Chou's blade and eventually find an opening to land a left hook, causing Chou to stumble back and lean onto the island for a second. Chou then noticed a knife holding and grinned as his other hand took hold of a long steak knife.

"Time to slice and dice ya Chan!" Chou said as he came at Jackie with both arms out and ready to slash at Jackie's face. But this also left a wide opening for Jackie to slam the frying pan hard on top of his head. This left Chou lying in front of Jackie, letting go of the knives to take care of his throbbing head.

"Wow." Jackie said as he looked down at the frying pan. "I thought that only worked in cartoons…"

Adrian had spent the time during the battle all around his house to first run upstairs and grab the key's for both the cars in his garage and then of course call the authorities. Chou almost caught him but luckily he knew the window to his bedroom was only right above his garage roof so he managed to sneak out that way. One of his guards was already meeting him out there with a very panicked young maid.

"Mr. Foley what's going on?" The maid asked terrified.

"Robbers, good one's it seems." Adrian said as he opened up his garage. The two car's inside were a shiny new blue corvette and a classic red convertible. "Take the convertible and get her out quick. I'll be right behind you." Adrian said as he tossed one of the sets of keys to his guard, who then opened the passenger door for the maid.

Adrian got in his car and turned it on but when he and his guard turned on their head lights they found the driveway was being blocked by Finn.

"Ok Daddy Warbucks, how about you step out of the car and give me that ring…and the key's while you're at it." Finn said with a chuckle.

"Get out of the way man!" The guard yelled with his head stuck out his window. "Don't think I won't run you over!"

"Oh boys…" Finn called out as his disciples appeared in a line in front of him across the driveway. The guard looked shocked and the maid screamed in terror. "Pull him out." Finn ordered as he watched the monks slowly approach the corvette.

"No way!" The guard said as he stepped out of the car ready to pull out his tazer but was put out commission by an elbow to the side of his head. The maid got out of the car and ran back inside screaming.

Despite it being locked, one of the monks managed to pull open the door without a problem. He then pulled out Adrian and tossed in front of his car at Finn's feet.

"Well now, was that so hard?" Finn asked sarcastically. "Now, give me the ring bud, before my buddies and I have to bring you to my boss and watch him take off the whole hand."

"Give you the ring?" Adrian asked while on his hands and knees, raising his head up with a small smile to Finn. "I'll give you this!" Adrian said as he quickly stood up and hit Finn with a brutal right hook that took him off his feet.

"Adrian, no!" Jackie had just ran out the front door to see Adrian hit Finn while surrounded by dark monks, he didn't want Adrian to end up beaten in the middle of all this. Jade followed right him behind and showed up just in time to see.

The monks attacked the one who attacked their commander immediately, but it didn't go as expected.

Adrian did basically what Ratso did with Tohru, though when his hands covered his head his left hand glowed brightly and a visible green bubble of solid energy formed over Adrian. The monks attacking him all ended up bounced back and destroyed by the shield.

"Wha…." Jackie said while he looked with disbelief as Adrian managed to defeat all of Finn's monks at once.

"Whoa…go Adrian." Jade said.

"What the?!" Finn said in utter shock while still lying on the driveway.

"Whoa…" Adrian looked at the still slightly glowing ring on his finger with utter amazement. "Ok, now this thing is worth 4 million…" He then noticed Finn, who was scrambling back to his feet. "Hey you…you wanna try your luck?" Adrian asked confidently asked he stepped into the particular boxer's stance that gave Jade a big smile to see, since she was just playing as Tyler before the Dark Hand attacked.

"Nah man….i'm good…" Finn said with his hands raised in surrender. Seeing Jackie approach and stand beside Adrian made him fell all the more certain he wasn't getting out of this.

"That's what I thought." Adrian said as he put his hands down, which made Jade run over to him disappointed.

"Aww come on. Do the Rocket Uppercut on him, please?" Jade pleaded.

"Adrian, are you alright?" Jackie asked as he looked over Adrian quickly for any injuries.

"I'm fine, thanks to this." Adrian said pointing to the ring. "Speaking of which, I can't help but think you had a little knowledge about this all along." Adrian suddenly realized why anyone working for the government would want a ring like this.

"Well I…I…" Jackie couldn't think of an excuse on the spot, so he just sighed and told the truth. "A little knowledge, yes."

"Jackie!" Uncle said as he walked to the garage from the front door, followed by Tohru. "Ring is safe from dark forces?"

"Got it right here old timer." Adrian happily said until Uncle two finger smacked him, something most people probably wouldn't do to a billionaire.

"Stop saying old or you get piece of Uncle!"

"Oh man…" Finn said as he now had all the Chan's and the magically equipped Adrian between him and his buddies. "I'm so busted…"

No one's eyes caught Finn though, everyone immediately looked behind them to hear and see the helicopter that brought the Dark Hand to the house was now lowering itself on the beach again with its search light on to spot its occupants coming back.

"Valmont's trying to escaaa!" Jackie was interrupted by Finn knocking him over as he frantically ran between him and Jade and into the front door.

"Catch ya later!" Finn said right before running inside. Probably because he knew these run-ins with Jackie are bound to keep occurring.

"Come back here!" Jackie said he quickly bolted inside after Finn.

By the time he was in the living room, Finn and Chou were already hopping off the deck railing to quickly get to the beach. Jackie ran to the decks edge to see the two of them, Hak Foo and a very wet Ratso converging right beside where the chopper was landing with Valmont calling it down by cell phone.

"Stop!" Jackie after he jumped onto the sand from the deck.

"Sorry Chan…" Valmont said as the chopper landed beside him, while his men all got inside he reached for the duffle bag inside to throw a canister of knockout gas between them and Jackie. "No time to finish you quite yet." Valmont then climbed into the helicopter, smiling as Jackie backed away from the gas cloud with his shirt over his nose.

By the time everyone else had gathered on the deck to see, he helicopter was already high in the air and quickly heading across the lake.

"Jackie!" Uncle yelled once he walked down the stairs with everyone else to join Jackie under it, only to smack him on the head. "Why can you never catch forces of darkness?!

"Bad day…" Was all Jackie softly said in response with his hand on his now sore forehead. "Adrian...I'm so sorry for everything that's happened here." Jackie said as he looked out over Adrian's men scattered and unconscious on the beach, not to mention his fighting inside did a number on Adrian's kitchen and living room.

"Well it could have been worse…" Adrian said in an attempt to be optimistic, though his men were going to need a serious bonus for being put through this ordeal. "But if this could happen again, maybe you should hang onto this." Adrian said as he slipped off the ring and handed it to Jackie.

"Thank you very much Adrian. I promise we will keep it safe."

"So much for our new life of luxury…" Ratso said with a pout as he twisted the water out of his tie.

"We still have nine other opportunities to…" Valmont said before Finn interrupted.

"To what? Get whooped by Chan nine more times?"

"We will be sure to invest in more equipment and hands to deal with him. Remember we have been given quite a hefty starting fund"

"I'd rather deal with Chan myself." Hak Foo said. "I am tired of losing to him…"

"As are we all Hak Foo, which is why we must use this common hatred of his interference to give us the motivation to put an end to it." Valmont said decisively. "Besides, nest time will be sure to make sure our new friend comes with us."

"Ya but I don't think he'll be too friendly once he hears we got our usual result." Finn said back bluntly as the helicopter came close to the small airfield they took off from.

"The man is in China, and doesn't even know what a plane is. I think we have time to make up a believable excuse for this."

"Ahhh!" Chou scream at the top of his lungs from look down from the window, he jumped back so high his glasses landed crooked on his face from almost flying off. "G-g-g-guys….it's…it's…he's here!" Chou said while trembled and terrified.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Valmont said as he moved to looked down the window, his eyes almost popping out of his head in surprise when he noticed right below them as they were landing was Zhao. "Take us up! Take us up now!" Valmont yelled to the pilot.

Zhao may not have understood the metal flying contraption, but he could see they were quickly trying to move up and away from them. Zhao was not happy, his fury making the fire in his hands blaze all the brighter before he launched a large chi fireball right above the helicopter. The explosion right above the chopper caused them to lose control for a few seconds, which scared the heck out of Valmont and the enforcers.

"V…he ain't letting us leave." Finn said while holding on to the roof railing for dear life.

"I can see that…" Valmont admitted reluctantly. "Pilot, Take us down…"

Zhao stood right in front of the doors as the chopper landed, opening the door himself and looking at the men he trusted with an almost murderous glare.

"N-Now Zhao, you must let me explain…" Valmont said before Zhao grabbed him by the collar and tossed him ten feet out of the chopper to hit hard onto helipad.

"Hey it was V's idea!" Finn said to try and get out of getting tossed himself, but he and the rest his cohorts were tossed into a dog pile with Valmont. Hak Foo tried to resist but that ended quickly with a hard palm strike to the gut.

"Try to leave and you'll be destroyed in the sky…" Zhao warned the pilots before stepping slowly and ominously towards the pile of scared men. Both his hands holding fire balls as he walked towards them.

"You came to me so confident, so eager to show me that you could be men worth trusting. Yet the result I see is a group of fools who could be defeated in battle by my five weakest foot soldiers!" You could tell Zhao was getting angrier by the growing intensity of the flames in his hands. "Did I not warn you what would happen if you failed me?!"

"Please! Please oh mighty emperor spare us!" Valmont actually groveling on his knees, it was pretty pathetic looking. "We ran into a man who has always thwarted us…a man named Jackie cha…."

"I know of him!" Zhao shouted to silence Valmont. "He was there when I was released and there to stop me claiming keys to my conquest. Besides, I said when you departed I would be watching you. I saw every single one of you be beaten by him and his allies like you were nothing."

"B-but if even you got beat by Chan….can you really get mad at us?" Ratso said while hiding behind Hak Foo.

"Actually, that is true…" Zhao said with the fire in his hands extinguishing. "A good leader should admit his own fault, and I will admit mine for not warning you of a possible worthy opponent."

"So….I'm right?" Ratso asked.

"Slightly…you did fail me." Zhao said with his cold stare again. 'But from what I've seen of this world, most men have turned weak. So I will just have to make you stronger once we return."

"Well…thank you your lordship." Valmont said. "But I must ask…how exactly did you get here?"

"That will be discussed later, for now I'm curious about this flying machine of yours." Zhao said as he looked at the chopper. "Plus the flight will give me time to decide our next approach, as well as the best ways to train you intensely."

"Intensely?" Chou asked with a frightened gulp.

"Uhh….how intense are we talking? Zhao?" The emperor ignored Ratso and the rest of them, walking to the chopper doors quietly and leaving the Dark Hand with a variety of painful mental images.


	5. Jumping to conclusions

Episode 5: Jumping to conclusions.

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

It was another quiet afternoon for Jade at Uncle's shop. Jackie was off translating text for the university and Toru went along with Uncle to find ingredients for the next location spell. Jade at least had her hand held game to keep her occupied. She sat contently in a chair behind the cashier's counter blasting all the alien invaders on her screen; she paused though when she lifted her head up to certain sound.

"Meow"

"Oh, well hi there little guy." Jade said with a smile as she walked over to orange housecat that had gotten in through the slightly open front door. "There's no ID on you, are you lost little fella?"

"Meow" That cat purred softly and rubbed his head along Jade's hand as she pet him.

"You look a little skinny. Are you hungry?" Jade asked as she picked up the cat, who didn't mind at all. "You wait here, I'll see if we got something in the kitchen for you."

Jade patted the cat on the head before walking into the back to what Uncle had in the kitchen that wasn't an ingredient for some spell or even worse, mung beans.

"I wonder if cats can have cereal…" Jade pondered at she looked at the box of Rainbow Rings.

While Jade was deciding what could be fed to the cat, the cat itself just sat on the counter looking at the room around him. Until something small and moving caught his eye, something that made the mistake of coming in threw the still open door and was now scurrying around in plain sight…a mouse.

"Raaarrrr!" The cat screeched as it lunged off the counter to start chasing the surprisingly quick mouse all around the room.

"What the?" Jade said as she turned her head to the noise of a screeching cat and something shattering. She walked outside and gasped as she saw the cat bolting around the room for the mouse with one of Uncle's antique vases knocked down with half of it smashed on the floor.

"No! Bad cat! Bad kitty!" Jade said as she tried to catch the cat. Though every time she grabbed for him the cat would be too quick or hop onto on of Uncle's shelves or desk to break something.

"Urrrgg….You stupid cat!" Jade said angrily as she grabbed the broom from the corner of the room to try and hit the cat towards the door, while knocking over one of Uncle's standing lamps in the process. "Just get out already!" Jade shouted as she finally managed to push the cat towards the door with the broom.

The cat would have kept going if the mouse hadn't managed to scurry under a dresser while the cat was pushed away. With the cat being unsure where his meal went and having the obviously unhappy person in front him, he likely decided it was best to seek food elsewhere. The cat gave Jade a quick hiss before running out the door and down a nearby alleyway.

"And stay out you psycho!" Jade said before she slammed the door shut. She felt glad to be rid of the cat, but her mood quickly changed when she saw how much damage the cat had done. Five vases, three standing lamps, half a dozen china plates and a silver platter holding a full tea set for sale were all now broken and scattered in pieces all over the shop floor.

"Oh man….oh man…." Jade looked panicked at the shear thought of the amount of trouble she could be in. "Ok…ok…I can fix all this…" Jade said as she walked away from the door to stand in the middle of the shop and the destruction. "If I can get to Section 13 quickly I'll take the rabbit talisman to get back here and the horse to fix all of this before anyone even comes…"

"Bwhaaaaaaaaaa!" Jade heard very loudly from behind her. She turned around to see Jackie, who almost dropped the three texts he was carrying in shock when he saw the state of Uncle's shop.

"Jade!" Jackie exclaimed as he saw Jade literally in the middle of it all.

"N-now wait Jackie…I know it looks bad but I can explain…"

"How many times do I have to tell you Jade? You do not practice martial arts in the shop!" Jackie said loudly and very frustrated. This was not the first time Jade had broken something with her playing around, whether it was one of Uncle's antiques or a piece of very expensive tech at Section 13.

"Jackie you gotta believe me! This cat came in and seemed all mellow at first but went completely nuts and started running all over the pla…"

"Enough Jade!" Jackie actually yelled, which really surprised Jade. "Why must you always feel the need to lie to me?"

"What?! I do not!" Jade said back, until she took a moment to think about it. "Not all the time…"

"Almost every time Jade! Whether it's saying you'll finish your homework, finish your chores or promise not follow me into mortal danger like your parents have been trusting me with for all this time…you always have to lie to me and everyone else just so you can get what you want. Frankly Jade, I am tired of it."

"But Jackie I swear I'm not lying this time!"

"Eventually you're going to have to grow up and face your mistakes and responsibilities instead of just lying your way around them." Jackie said right before walking past all the broken shards and Jade to head towards the back room. "I expect all of this cleaned up right away Jade, and for you not to complain when I say you are grounded for one month."

"A month?! But…"

"Not buts Jade…I am not in mood." Jackie said right before giving Jade a very cold shoulder as he walked into the back.

"Oh man…" Jade said with a depressed sigh. "Things can't get any worse."

"Aiyaaaaahhh!" Uncle shouted so loudly Jade had to cover her ears. When Uncle walked into his shop in the state it was in he nearly had a heart attack. "Who let tornado sweep through Uncle's shop!"

"Oh dear…" Tohru said sadly as he came inside right behind Uncle. The full sweep of the shop he did this morning now seemed to be for nothing.

"Aww man…spoke too soon."

On the other side of the world just as the sun was rising, Zhao stood still at the entrance to his cave. He didn't even blink as he watched with disgust at what was being displayed before him.

He watched the Dark Hand on the rocky clearing below, each of them fighting a number of disciples and most of them not doing well. Ratso, Finn, Chou and Valmont were getting beaten back and forth by the two they each had to face. Only Hak Foo had been proving himself strong enough to handle half a dozen monks at a time.

"Turtle guards with shell!" Hak Foo said as he blocked blow after blow coming at him from all sides with his hands and forearms. His chance to counter came when he managed to get under one of the dark monk's punches and toss him into the crowd of disciples now all standing and waiting to see if Hak Foo would keep going. "Come on…" Hak Foo said with heavy breaths while he wiped away a bit of blood from his mouth.

The monks ran forward to attack, three of them charging from the ground and the other three leaping into the air to strike from above. Hak Foo had one more move up his sleeve before he would go down.

"Flying dragon corkscrew!" Hak foo yelled out as he quickly jumped into a handstand, using his strong upper body strength to spin his body with his arms with the added momentum of his spinning spilt legs. This turned him into a sort of solid twister that destroyed every single monk at once after they ran into his rapidly moving legs.

"Enough!" Zhao called out with a small smile visible. He snapped his fingers and the disciples that were still handing it to Valmont and the Enforcers disappeared, leaving the four of them to all fall onto their knees or in Finn's case just lay on the ground moaning in pain. "All of you…stand before me."

"I'm…gonna need some help with that…"Finn groaned before Ratso helped him to his feet, he and the rest of the Dark Hand then barely stood in front of Zhao side by side.

"I must say…this time I have had to give you proper training has been eye opening." Zhao said casually with his hands behind his back.

"I wouldn't call exercising till near death only to have us wake up and take a beating proper nowadays…" Valmont said. His suit jacket was in a pile with the other Enforcer's jackets just beside the cave's entrance, though the rest of his attire was in absolute shambles. He also had his hand over his left, black eye.

"Which is why the world allows weaklings like you to walk freely!" Zhao snapped back at Valmont which quickly kept him quiet. "Because today's mankind seems to believe advancement comes from their technology, and not themselves. When I take this world for my own, I will not have time for the weak. This is why I no longer have time for you…"

"What?! You can't be serious your highness…" Valmont said pleadingly. "Surely we all can still prove to you that…"

"Not all of you." Zhao said coldly as his eyes turned to Hak Foo. "You, you've had my interest since we first met. What did this fool call you again?" He asked while gesturing to Valmont.

"Hak Foo."

"This fool has a name to!" Valmont said sternly, getting rather annoyed by Zhao's treatment of him. "And my name is Valmoonnn!" Valmont was interrupted when Zhao grabbed him by the shirt collar and kept a firm grip on it as he pulled Valmont's face right up to his.

"I would have asked for it only if I thought it was worth knowing…" Zhao explained with anger starting to build in his stare. Though it faded once he decided to just toss Valmont into the other three buffoons he brought along with him before turning to face Hak Foo again. "I'm curious Hak Foo, what drives you to fight? What is it that made you assume you are a warrior?"

"I am a warrior!" Hak Foo snapped back with his fists clenching in frustration. him.

"How so?" Zhao asked with a smirk.

"My father was a champion fighter, as was his father and so on for over a millennium. Generations of soldiers, raiders, masters and rulers have come together within me. I know it is destiny to be a fighter worthy of legend." Hak Foo said with a determined look in his eye that Zhao found rather familiar.

"Interesting." Zhao said with an actual smile. "Well, I think if you were the right hand and general to the world's new ruler that could leave with quite a legendary legacy. How would that sound to you? Leading my disciples to claim the weapons and then demonstrate to your fellow modern man what someone who shows their worth to the Emperor can acquire."

"And what exactly could I acquire?" Hak Foo asked with his interest slightly raised.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Valmont said as he stood up from the pile of cowering Enforcer's to step beside Hak Foo. "You're talking to my most trusted man here, there's no way Hak Foo would allow himself to be manipulated by the likes of…"

Manipulated, that word struck a nerve as well as a recurring thought in Hak Foo's mind.

"Shark bites bottom feeder!" Hak Foo yelled right before he slammed both of his palms into Valmont's chest, the impact causing Valmont to actually fly over the already ducked and covered Enforcers and have his back painfully bounce off the cave entrance wall.

"Ahh!…H…Hak Foo…!" Valmont groaned while rolling over onto to his aching back.

"Let the man finish…" Hak Foo said while looking at Valmont remorselessly.

"Oh man, V…" Finn said as he and his friends looked at their boss on the ground and huddled even closer together in fear.

"We're so dead…" Ratso mumbled while trying to hide behind Chou.

"Thank you, Hak Foo." Zhao said with a smile at Hak Foo's respect to him. "What you could acquire is the chance to help me lead my army once it is revived, your own battalion of my finest will be given to you so you may help spread my rule while you find those who are smart enough to bow before me and destroy those who do not. With the title will not only come many chances for combat, it will also earn you the right to be immortalized in your own right as the mighty man of this age who brought about a new era for it. Give me victories Hak Foo and I will have them recorded, painted, sculpted…all will know who the greatest warrior born in this time truly is. All you have to do is kneel to me, and prove you are what I hope you can be."

"Hak Foo…Please!" Valmont said once he managed to pull himself up to his hands and knees. "Right now he has nothing, but you know I have the resources to already have your name immortalized. I'll get you a bloody gold statue if you just…"

"You can give me nothing." Hak Foo said quickly to interrupt. "You talk of manipulating…but all working for you has done is left me leave behind a legacy of shame. A history of someone who never learned to stop being used by pathetic weaklings like you, I'm tired of letting you lead me to failure!"

"So…what do you say then?" Zhao asked Hak Foo.

Hak Foo took a moment to look down at the man who held him back, then to turn and stare to his three idiotic lackeys.

"Hey…we don't like losing either pal…" Chou said with the one eye you could see through the one busted eyeglass wide with terror.

"Yeah…and we ain't like Valmont…think of the good times…" Ratso said afterwards.

"I do not find constant defeat with the help of your stupidity good times…" Hak Foo said very bluntly. "The only good thing about you is that you weren't quite as irritating as him." Hak Foo said while pointing at Valmont before turning to face Zhao again. "I am done following fools…" Hak Foo said before slowly kneeling. "But I will serve a true warrior and conqueror."

"Then you are as wise as you are strong." Zhao said with a grin as he put his hand on Hak Foo's shoulder. "Now rise, General Hak Foo."

"Uhh…Mr. Zhao…" Ratso said after Hak Foo stood again.

"What is it fool?" Zhao asked as he looked to Ratso without interest.

"Well uhh…what's gonna happen with us? I mean you don't gotta do anything to drastic right?"

"Yeah man, you say we ain't fit for combat? Fine by us, but that doesn't mean you couldn't use us for work right?" Finn added.

"What to do with you?" Zhao asked with a smirk as he stepped in front of them, making the Enforcers and Valmont put their backs against the cave wall. "Well I tend to horribly torture those who I find incompetent among my ranks." Zhao said with a smile as he watched the men grow more scared as they listened. "But there's something else I always enjoyed doing with the most pathetic survivors of an opponent's force…"

"And uhh….what's that exactly?" Chou asked with so many horrible answers already running through his mind.

"Let them limp back to their kin and neighbors to warn them that they may either be smart and surrender or face me and suffer the same fate as those before them." Zhao said pleasantly as he thought back to many a brutal battle he would probably call the good old days if he ever heard that phrase before. "You said you have knowledge of this modern world, than you should use it to quickly spread word of who will soon take control of it."

Zhao reached down to pull Valmont up to his feet again. He then gestured with his hand for the Enforcers to rise behind him.

"Leave, now. But remember this…" He said right before his right hand burst into green flames. "Do not take this gift of life I've given you lightly. If I ever have to see you again you will be sure to bow. To flee or resist would just end in your painful demise."

"Thank you for the gift sir…" Finn said with a shaky smile.

"We're ever so grateful!" Chou said after.

"You're the best emperor ever!" Ratso said last before Zhao made them all duck and cover with a small fireball fired above their heads.

"Enough of your nonsense, be gone!" Zhao said with his fiery finger pointed out of the cave.

"Totally Z man…later!" Finn said as he, Ratso and Chou quickly picked up their jackets and headed down the mountainside, Valmont took a moment to take one last look at Hak Foo.

"You're sure of your decision then?" Valmont asked.

"Very, now leave fool." Hak Foo said as he shoved Valmont out of the entrance before he and Zhao walked inside.

"Grrr…." Valmont's anger was boiling over not only because of the treatment from Zhao but of the total backstabbing from Hak Foo.

"Hey Valmont…" Ratso said after he slipped on his coat over his dirty shirt and ripped off tie. "We should probably get going while we got the chance."

"Fine." Valmont said simply and angrily as he walked past them to lead on along the mountain base, reaching into his coat pocket once he slipped into back on.

"So uh…guess were done now, huh V?" Finn asked with a chip in one of his top front teeth.

"Not even close…" Valmont said in the midst of dialing his cellphone. "It's me, seems Zhao would be happier with one man licking his boots rather than five. We'll have to operate separately of him." Valmont said once his contact answered.

"Really?" The mysterious man on the other end of the phone call asked. "Well I suppose that's no bother, to be honest I was worried I'd already have to look for new men once Zhao finished you all off for your failure."

"Seems he doesn't think we're worth the time, which is why I'm going to make sure we prove him wrong when we bring every single weapon to you."

"That's nice to hear, but I'd rather you demonstrate it instead of tell me. Luckily for you I already have surveillance around that Chan fellow so you'll just be following him to your next objective."

"Very well, but I'll need some equipment to deal with Chan and our new enemy Zhao." Valmont suggested.

"Give me the list and I'll be sure to have it all ready by the time the next weapon is located, till then follow my directions for your ride…"

"I know Valmont's plan Emperor Zhao." Hak Foo said as he stood on the opposite side of a pile of logs and twigs from Zhao. "He will try to retrieve what you seek himself in hopes of large amounts of profit from whoever's willing to buy." Hak Foo could have told Zhao Valmont was lying from the start, but that could just make Zhao angry because Hak Foo first played along with it.

"If he tries then he'll only suffer a slow end." Zhao said simply before he threw a fireball into the wood pile to make a green sort of camp fire between the two of them. "But we have other things to care for, such as waiting for the next weapon to be located."

Four hours later over in San Francisco, Jade was washing the dishes after dinner with an irritated pout while Uncle, Jackie and Tohru worked on the location spell for the Shaolin spade of the monk Liu Feng behind her.

"Did we find anything about the spade's ability?" Jackie asked Tohru while Uncle was putting in the ingredients.

"All we have are the passages from the rebels." Torhu replied as he reached for the book that was a recollection of the Tang Rebellion. "It is said that the soldiers were convinced that Liu Feng could actually fly over enemy armies to surprise them from behind."

"So it's something that makes you fly?" Jade asked as she turned her head around to look at the portrait.

"Keep your focus on the dishes Jade." Jackie said before turning back to the portrait.

"Fine…" Jade said as she scrubbed another plate. "Figures, even when I am honest the evidence just runs off on me." She mumbled softly.

"The last ingredient is leg of grasshopper…" Uncle said as he dropped two green grasshopper legs into the small cauldron before the portrait in front of it cast the same flash of yellow light as the first.

When the light faded the spade showed itself on the portrait its thin, crescent blade was pointing straight up with the opposite more bell shape blade pointed to the floor. The spade seemed to be hung up on a wall, in middle of a row with four other Chinese pole weapons.

"Spade must still be located within Shaolin temple." Uncle concluded as he looked the spade up and down.

"I'm not quite sure this is a temple at all." Jackie said back.

"Perhaps it is some kind of collection?" Tohru pondered.

"Wait…look." Uncle said as he noticed the portrait change again. It seemed to zoom out to show the massive building the spade was housed in. The building seemed to mimic the design of a Buddhist temple but with parking lot that could be seen in front of the door, the variety of lights on the building itself and the huge neon sign over the door that said "Temple of Fortune" it was clearly something more modern.

"Temple of Fortune?" Jackie said softly.

"What kind of temple is that?" Tohru asked.

"The kind with valet parking apparently." Jackie said once he noticed the ant sized valet by the door in the picture.

"It's not a temple." Jade said back to them, now sitting at the desk and on her laptop instead of at the sink.

"Jade…you still have dishes to do." Jackie said back annoyed.

"Hold on Jackie, I just typed a searched on the name and the first thing that comes up is the website for the casino in Atlantic City. Check out the picture of it to." Jade said as she showed Jackie her screen showing a shot of the casino that was a perfect match for the building in the portrait.

"You're right…" Jackie said as he quickly reached into his pocket for his cellphone to call Captain Black

"Alright, then let's call up the jet and get ready to go!" Jade said with an excited grin.

"I will make plans for Uncle, Tohru and I." Jackie said while looking sternly at Jade. "You will stay in Section 13."

"What?! But Jackie I figured out where to go so you gotta let me come!" Jade argued back.

"No Jade, what I need to do is no longer let you trick me into getting your way. For once you are going to do as I say so I do have to worry about you doing anything foolish."

"What? Foolish?! When have I ever been foolish?"

There was no worded answer, though the similar look all three of the men gave Jade made her understand what they were getting at.

"Ok…maybe a few times but I help way more then I mess up!"

"That's debatable Jade, but this is not." Jackie said finally before walking upstairs to make the call to Section 13 without any interruption.

"But…but Jackie!"

A few moments before the spades discovery, Zhao was sitting on the opposite side of the fire pit in his cave from Hak Foo. Both with their legs crossed as they sat.

"And when the opposing army of the east followed the men we made look like were retreating…" Zhao said as he recalled one of his better victories in his conquest to his new general. "They found themselves running into a storm of arrows, none could turn their horses fast enough. They fell within minutes, showing that deception in war can lead to effective destruction."

"I would prefer to face my foe then ever turn my back." Hak Foo said after.

"I'm sure you would." Zhao said with a smirk. "But sometimes you must know when a fight is worth having, otherwise you are just wasting your ti…" Zhao stopped his talking when he and Hak Foo both noticed the amulet around his neck begin to glow.

"Is it time?" Hak Foo asked with a determined glare at the jewel.

"Yes…it is." Zhao said once he placed his hand on the amulet and saw the wall which held the spade on it. "It seems the weapon is among a set of others…none I remember the monks having though…wait." The vision of the building then showed itself to Zhao which left him with a raised brow. "From what I see it is guarded in a very odd looking monastery with the name "Temple of Fortune."

"Do you know this place?" Hak Foo asked.

"No, but it won't matter." Zhao said as he opened his eyes again. "I need you to step back for a moment."

Hak Foo wasn't sure what Zhao was doing but he was sure it would be best to keep away from it if Zhao warned him to. He stepped back to the wall of the cave to see Zhao put his hands in front of the fire. He lit them with his chi flame, and after heavy concentration for nearly ten seconds Hak Foo could see the flames from his hands start to sort of flow into the fire within the pit. His eyes went wide as he watched the entire fire in the pit start to form a hollow ring of green flame that was big enough to fit Tohru. Within this ring an image would slowly but surely fade into the neon sign saying "Temple of Fortune."

"What…are you…?" Hak Foo asked in slight awe.

"Give me time…and we will be there…" Zhao mumbled while keeping his full attention on the very careful process of harnessing his power to help create a portal spell.

Jackie, Tohru and Uncle had just boarded the Section 13 jet. While waiting for clearance for takeoff Uncle sipped tea as he looked into the full legend of the monks again with Torhu while Jackie sat back in his seat to try and relax before he likely had to face danger again. His peace wouldn't last long though, as his cellphone began to ring with Captain Black on the line.

"Jackie…I'm sorry to say this." Captain Black said with an embarrassed sigh as he was looking at the supposedly secure room he had Jade in. Which he had to unlock himself to free the two men he had assigned to watch her once he found them trapped inside. "But it seems that Jade has…"

"I understand." Jackie said with a sigh as he hung up his phone and stood up while turning to Uncle and Tohru. "We have to get off the plane and find…"

"Hey! Kid you can't go up there!" One of the men fueling up the jet yelled as Jade ran up the stairs and into the plane, only to stop dead in her tracks once she saw Jackie, Uncle and Tohru in front of her.

"Oh…hey guys." Jade said with a sweet smile painted on her face.

"Jade…" Jackie said with his arms crossed and another annoyed look.

"I know you're still mad…even though I really didn't do it. But I'm gonna be honest like you want me to. I'll start by telling you I snuck out of Section 13."

"I know that Jade." Jackie said back. "It's not just that…"

"So you already know I took the dragon talisman to?"

"No Jade I mean…wait what?!"

"Oh…guess not." Jade said as she reached into her hoodie pocket to reveal the dragon talisman. "I thought it could come in handy against Zhao's monks or Zhao if he decides to show up."

"This is exactly what I mean Jade…" Jackie said after putting his palm onto his face in frustration. "You forget to take the time to think about what your ideas could lead to, just because you know where the talisman's are does not mean they are yours to take as you please. Not only do you risk the jobs of the people in charge of keeping them safe but you risk letting their powers be lost to very bad people."

"Oh come on Jackie…"

"No Jade…no more excuses instead of the truth. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will have to strongly consider sending you back to your parents."

"But that's not fair Jackie! I didn't even lie this morning!"

"Please Jade, enough. I would bring you back to Section 13 right now but we have time to waste in recovering the spade." Jackie said as he returned to his seat. "So you are going to do everything I say once we arrive Jade, and I mean everything. Are we clear?"

"Pfft…sir yes sir…" Jade said sarcastically as she took a seat behind Jackie.

Jade was forced to stay rather quiet during the flight. Any attempt to try and win Jackie over was just ignored. This kept up even as they began to walk out of the jet and through the Atlantic City airport.

"Why can't Jackie just cut me some slack T?" Jade asked as she walked beside Torhu while Jackie was walking slightly ahead with Uncle. "It's not like I ever try to do anything that would make things worse, I do my best to help out and I know I have a lot. So why can't Jackie just chill out?"

"Jade, you should remember though that Jackie has been left responsible for you. He only wants to make sure nothing happens to you and that is hard to do when you insist on following him into these dangerous situations." Torhu replied. "All he wants is not have to worry about you being hurt."

"Well…I guess that makes sense, but I think I can take care of myself." Jade said back.

"I know you can Jade, but like Jackie I would be devastated if anything happened to you."

"Aww…thanks big guy." Jade said with a smile to Tohru as they kept walking.

While the Chan's were busy getting into the van parked and waiting for them at the airport entrance, Hak Foo was walking along the beach that was basically deserted because of how late it was. He headed for a big viewing dock that rose above the water with tall wooden pillars as well as covered a small portion of sand underneath. This is where Zhao stood, his arms crossed as he watched his new general approach.

"Nice to see you can stand again." Hak Foo said sarcastically as he stood in front of Zhao. "I found out your spell only put us a little more than a mile off from our target."

"Mock me if you must Hak Foo, but that spell has proven quite useful in past invasions. I am more a warrior than sorcerer so it is not something I am quite versed at, hence it taking quite some focus and energy to accomplish." Zhao said back as he walked past Hak Foo and began to move down the beach. "Now come along and lead us to the Spade."

"Yes Zhao." Hak Foo said, making Zhao stop dead in his tracks.

"What did you just call me general?" Zhao asked.

"My apologies…Emperor." Hak Foo said a bit reluctantly.

When the Chan's arrived at the Temple of Fortune they saw the parking lot mostly empty except for two sport's cars which belonged to the casino's owners, the Lee brothers who surprisingly weren't even Asian.

"Robert Lee, nice to meet you mister Chan." The taller of the two blonde haired men in business suits said.

"And I'm Jacob" The shorter one said after.

"Nice to meet you both." Jackie said politely

"I already told your counterpart this over the phone but I just want to clarify we had no idea an item in our establishment was on any black market list." Robert said to ensure that they wouldn't be investigated for anything they had no knowledge of.

"From what Captain Black has told us you may have unknowingly gave money to the ones who stole the spade originally. Your suppliers are being investigated now but we do not expect to press any charges towards you." Jackie explained.

"Way to sound all professional Jackie." Jade said while standing behind him, Uncle and Tohru.

"Be quiet Jade." Jackie said sternly while keeping his back to Jade, which made him oblivious to her sticking her tongue out at him. "May we please take the weapon now?" Jackie asked the brothers.

"Sure." Robert said as he walked over to the small number pad by the door to enter the unlock code. "Beats having a picture of FBI inside for the next news story."

"Hey Jackie, when we get inside can you teach me how to play poker?" Jade asked jokingly.

"Jade…" Jackie said as he looked down at her with a very serious look. "You are not going to not touch anything and be absolutely silent while we are inside, understand?"

"Geez Jackie why are you being so harsh?" Jade asked in protest.

"Because I'm beginning to worry it's the only way to make you listen. Do as I say this time Jade, or I will be calling your parents about your behavior." Jackie said nothing else before walking inside the casino.

"But Jackie!"

"Umm…why is this kid with you exactly?" Jacob asked as he walked inside with Jackie.

"Because she finds it very hard to listen…"

"They're going in." Chou said as he watched the Chan's through binoculars from the safety of a tinted windowed black sedan parked across the street from the Temple of Fortune. "How do you wanna do this?" Chou asked into the radio that Ratso was holding while in the driver's seat.

"Drive back and meet up with us." Valmont said as he stood beside their new transport with his old cane in his hand. "We'll ambush them as they walk out and sweep up the weapon before they know what hit them."

"Right." Chou said before Ratso put the radio down and started driving

"There it is…" Hak Foo said while pointing straight down the block to show the front of the Temple of Fortune was in view.

"Good." Zhao said as he snapped his fingers and all his disciples appeared in four rows of six behind him. "It's time to prove your worth as a general; see if you can lead my men in claiming the spade." Zhao said with looking at Hak Foo. "If you remember what I told you of its power you should find no trouble coming back with it."

"I will have it, Emperor." Hak Foo said with a nod to confirm before turning to look at the disciples. "Warriors…follow me." Hak Foo said as he lead to the dark monks to quietly and quickly move down the street while Zhao kept walking with a very causal pace to enjoy the show that was about to unfold.

As the Chan's walked through the empty casino, Jade would try to sneak a quarter into a slot machine or try to climb up onto a table only to have herself either pulled down or stared down by Jackie. He didn't say anything to her as they walked, mostly because he was afraid of saying something he would feel bad about later. He took the few minutes to wonder how he could convince Jade to be more honest before his thoughts turned to the spade that hung on the wall in front of him. Besides another row of weapons the back wall had the bar sitting between the two different sets.

"This is the piece that's suspected right?" Jacob asked while pointing to the spade.

"Yes, this is the one." Jackie said back. "Thank you for being so cooperative by the way, I can understand if this is a bother for you."

"Not a big one, it's alright." Robert replied. "We'd rather lose a decoration then lose business because of any legal troubles." He said as he went to pull the spade off the wall before everyone turned their heads to the sound of glass shattering coming from the entrance.

"Was that the door?" Robert asked his brother as they looked at each other worryingly.

"I believe so…" Jackie said with a serious look, having a pretty good guess who wanted to get inside so badly. "You two should probably find another way out of here. I believe someone else has interest in the spade." Jackie said as vaguely as he could make it.

"Are you sure someone's breaking in?" Jacob asked.

"Positive." Jade said before Jackie could respond.

"Well then let's show them who really runs this place." Robert said decisively as he went towards the entrance but was quickly stopped by Jackie.

"No sir, I cannot let you take a risk like that. These thieves are likely armed."

"So are we." Robert said as he reached behind his suit jacket to pull out a Colt 45.

"You really want to do this bro?" Jacob asked.

"You remember what dad used to say? Sometimes you can't just let someone rip you off; you gotta do something about it."

"Well…suppose you have a point." Jacob said as he pulled out a small revolver from behind his back.

"No, please do not do this. You have no idea what they are capable of." Jackie said as he stood in front of them both.

"Look, no offense buddy but I don't think you, a big man, a senior and a kid are exactly a force to be reckon with. If we want to help defend the place were worked hard to keep then that's our choice. Now step aside please." Robert said as he and Jacob walked around Jackie and headed towards the door.

"You head em, time to beat up some bad guys." Jade said as she went to follow but was pulled back by Jackie's hand on her shoulder.

"No Jade, you will stay here with Uncle and guard the spade. Torhu and I will take care of the dark hand." Jackie said before turning around to go after the Lee brother with Tohru assuming he should follow behind from what Jackie said.

"Seriously?! You wanna bench me with the heat I'm packing right now?" Jade yelled back while waving her right hand as it held the dragon talisman.

"Please, wait!" Jackie said softly to not alert anyone as he tried to pull them back.

"Hey, get off me!" Jacob said as he pushed Jackie's hand away. "We have more guts than you might think man so just let us do this, alright?"

"Uhh….Jake…"Robert said softly as the hand he gripped the gun with was shaking while he looked ahead into the casino.

"What is it?" Jacob said as he turned around and went wide eyed once he saw Hak Foo standing on the main carpet that ran straight down the casino's entrance to the back wall. On each side of him were a dozen disciples, half of which were crouched on the gambling tables. They all looked directly at the brothers without any hint of emotion.

"Greetings." Hak Foo said as he looked at the two obviously frightened brothers. "I require a Shaolin spade within this place, so you will lead me to it." Hak Foo then noticed both of their guns and couldn't help but smirk. "Unless you would prefer to do things the hard way…"

"Robert…" Jacob said to his brother while still staring at the soulless mob lead by a man who didn't seem too keen to negotiate. "I…I don't think they have pupils…."

"I know…" Robert mumbled back while looking straight ahead.

"Jackie...How should we handle this?" Torhu asked as he got into a sumo ready position

"Try and draw them to us, then do our best to beat them quickly before they can get near the spade." Jackie said before snapping the two brothers out of their shock by placing his hands on their shoulders. "You need to get out now, these are not ordinary thieves."

"Ya...I figured that much." Jacob said back.

"You know what….I think we're going to listen to you on one." Robert said as he and Jacob began to back away slowly. "You sure you can take them?"

"Fairly." Torhu said honestly.

"Well…good luck." Robert said before he and Jacob ducked down and moved quickly for the side entrance.

"I will have the spade Chan." Hak Foo said menacingly before pointing straight at Jackie and Torhu. "Tear them apart!"

The disciples quickly rushed their two opponents. Jackie ran into the fray, flipping over the first two monks who attacked him to start taking on ten other monks who circled him before attacking. Tohru stood his ground and with one hard swing of his massive arm took out two monks charging at him. He managed to grab the next monk who attacked by his extended leg to hammer toss him into one of his fellow disciples.

"Now, for the weapon…" Hak Foo said as he quietly caught a glimpse of the crescent blade of the spade over a row of slow machines.

Jackie had brought his fight over to the gambling tables. He had managed to beat three monks so far but still had three times that number after him. He back flipped over one of the tables to avoid a monks diving knee, and when he landed he caught a glimpse of something useful. The same monk jumped onto the table with the intent of delivering a powerful chop of the hand onto Jackie's head. Jackie though, was quick enough to pull the metal roulette wheel off of the table to use as a shield. The monk took a moment to realize he had dented the bottom of the roulette wheel instead of Jackie's skull. Jackie used this moment to quickly pull the shield back and punch the disciple hard enough to make him fly off the table. Another monk tried to hit Jackie with a flying kick to the side but Jackie managed to duck it. The Monk turned around to attack again but only saw a split second of the roulette wheel flying at him like a frisbee before getting hit square in the head by it.

"He's not one for subtlety I see." Zhao said to himself as he walked through the broken glass doors and watched the fight from the entrance. "At least he isn't getting slaughtered quite yet." Zhao said as he watched his disciples fight Jackie and Torhu.

Torhu grabbed a dark monk by the front of his robe to slam him into the ground before three other monks simultaneously rushed and slammed their fists into Torhu's wide torso. The combined force was enough to knock him flat on his back and leave him dazed for a second. The monks didn't get to use this advantage though since they were caught off guard by a beam of pure fire that came from Jade holding the dragon talisman.

"You ok T?" Jade asked as she leaned over Torhu to see if he was unconscious,

"Ugghh….I am fine Jade." Torhu said as he brought himself up to his feet while rubbing his sore chest. "But what about the spade?"

"It's alright T, Uncle's standing guard."

"What's this?" Zhao said as his eyes caught Jade destroying his monks even from across the huge casino. "Perhaps she's the old wizards apprentice…" Zhao said as he started walking towards Jade and Tohru.

"We still have company." Jade said as she pointed at the five monks still standing at the ready in front of them, though the monks weren't the main concern once Jade saw the green fireball that flew between two monks and straight at her and Tohru.

"Bwhaaa!" She exclaimed in a way quite familiar to Jackie right before she dove out of the way of the blast. Torhu managed to avoid the fireball as well by diving the opposite way with a loud thud when he landed.

"You know…" Zhao said as he stood in front of his monks with his right hand still on fire. "It's not wise for children to be playing with fire."

"Right…" Jade said as she stood back up. "And I guess it's so much better when a nut job does it." She said sarcastically.

"Do you really want to be insulting to me little girl?" Zhao asked as he clenched his flaming fist. "I have no trouble ending your life early."

"Wha?...Jade?!"Jackie said once he kicked away another dark monk and saw Zhao standing in front of her and Tohru.

"Time to be rid of you two pests…" Zhao said as he lit his other hands on fire with a fireball held in each intended for Jade and Tohru.

Jackie still had two monks to deal with but they were completely off his mind, they chased after him as he ran for the crowd of five monks that stood between him and Zhao. None of the disciples turned around quickly enough to stop Jackie from leap frogging over one of their bald head and slamming his elbow into Zhao's back before he could use his chi flames.

"Chan!" Zhao said as he brought himself to his hands and knees and looked at Jackie fiercely.

"You will not lay a hand on them Zhao." Jackie said sternly as he got into his fighting stance.

"Fine then…you'll be more entertaining anyways." Zhao said with a chuckle as he got back to his feet. He noticed seven monks still at the ready behind Jackie and pointed behind his shoulder with his thumb. "You can deal with them, this one's mine."

"Jade…get behind me." Tohru said as the seven monks locked their eyes onto the two of them.

"I was just gonna tell you that." Jade said as she stood beside Tohru with the dragon talisman ready.

"Now come on!" Zhao exclaimed with an excited smile before lighting his hands on fire and going his fighting stance. He then attacked Jackie with full force, coming at him right away with fast kicks and punches which made Jackie have to back up more and more into the center of the casino.

Uncle being by the Spade alone was actually preferred for Hak Foo, and with Zhao keeping the rest of the Chan's busy it finally gave him his chance to strike.

"Angry crow takes fight!" Hak Foo yelled as he appeared jumping from behind a row of slot machines to stand face to face with Uncle while the spade still hung on the wall between them.

"You have one chance old man." Hak Foo said with an intense glare to Uncle. "Stand aside so I can take the spade or have all you brittle bones broken.

"You never learn, do you?" Uncle asked Hak Foo as he pulled out his blowfish from his satchel. "All brawn and no brains make Hak Foo a very dumb boy."

Uncle fired a chi blast from his blowfish that Hak Foo managed to duck, the second one was fired at Hak Foo's feet but he managed to jump back just in time to avoid being hit by the blast. The third shot Hak Foo flipped over with a graceful landing onto bar counter. While Uncle took a few moments to decide his next shot, Hak Foo took a look all around him which let his eye catch the other set of weapons on the opposite side of the bar. When the fourth shot was fired Hak Foo flipped back again and off the bar. He looked at the weapons beside him and grabbed two small axes set up in an X shape together.

"Aiyaah!" Uncle shouted as he saw Hak Foo tossed one of the axes over the bar to fly right at Uncle, if he had not ducked a second sooner her would have been a goner.

"Tiger slaughters old goat!" Hak Foo yelled out as he jumped off of the bar for added height while he came down with the other axe. Uncle jumped back in shock which actually allowed him to be left sitting of the ground with his legs spilt as the axe blade came down to hit just inches away from him.

Uncle tried to point his blowfish to Hak Foo but he had it kicked out of his hand before Hak Foo picked Uncle up and off his feet by his collar and tossed him over a row of slot machines with Uncle yelling "Aiyaaah!" before he landed.

"At last…" Hak Foo said as his eyes turned to the spade now sitting unguarded. He pulled the spade off the wall slowly to savor the moment before having it held firmly in both hands. "Emperor!" Hak Foo shouted as he turned to see Zhao still in the middle of fighting Chan while Tohru and Jade had just about finished off the monks. "The Spade is ours!"

"What?! Tohru said.

"No!" Jade said at the same time.

"Huh?" Hak Foo's shout made Jackie take his focus off Zhao for a second, which was all Zhao needed to slam his flaming fist into Jackie hard enough to make him fly over the black jack table that was six feet behind him. It didn't knock Jackie out, but he took on the ground to frantically pat out the green fire on the center on his shirt. "Hot hot hot hot hot!

Uncle was the last to realize what happened because he took a little while to come to his sense after his rough landing. He got back to his feet and the first thing he saw over the tops of the slow machines was Hak Foo with the spade in hand.

"Aiyaah! Who let Hak Foo get the spade?!"

"Well done general." Zhao said with a pleased smile before he looked up to see that the majority of the roof in the casino's roof was primarily made of glass, which gave him an idea. "How about you see how well its power is working?" Zhao asked with his eyes to Hak Foo, waiting to see if he had a decent memory,

"With pleasure." Hak Foo said with a smile as he noticed the ceiling as well. He took a few steps away from the back wall to make sure he was in a good spot but found himself face to face with Tohru and Jade.

"You're not going anywhere Hak Foo." Torhu said strictly.

"That's right, you try to fly and we'll ground you." Jade said after.

"Fly?" Hak Foo said back with a smirk. "Not quite…" Hak Foo said slowly crouching down.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade said as she pulled out the dragon talisman and fired.

"Frog leaps!" Hak Foo shouted as he not only jumped over Jade's fire blast, but jumped so high and with such force that he went clear through a square section of the glass roof. It didn't seem to slow him down as he went higher and higher until they couldn't even see him anymore.

"Jade!" Tohru said as he quickly picked her up and ran away from the shards of falling glass above them.

"Oh no…" Jackie said as he stared up at the gaping hole in the roof.

"Goodbye, Jackie Chan." Zhao called out from near the entrance to be a safe distance from what he knew was coming.

"Ooonnnttoooo lilllliiiiyyyyyyyppaaaaddd!" Hak Foo's shout could be faintly heard as he came back into view while diving with the spades bell blade pointed to the ground like the head on an incoming missile. He came crashing through the middle of the glass roof and hit the casino floor with such power that not only did he send half a dozen gambling tables all around him flying into the walls but the crater he left was about five deep and twelve feet in diameter.

Jackie avoided anything fatal by taking cover under one of the tables that weren't close to Hak Foo when he landed, Uncle ducked behind the slot machines and Torhu covered Jade with his massive back from anything that might have flown at them.

"Hahahaha! Wonderful Hak Foo." Zhao exclaimed with the biggest smile he had shown since his resurrection. "Now let's be off, and run over here with it so you don't collapse the building on us."

"Yes Emperor." Hak Foo said with a smile at the destruction around him. He quickly met with Zhao at the door while the Chan's were still getting out of their cover.

"You've done well general." Zhao said as he and Hak Foo walked through the shattered doors. "Keep it up and we'll soon have victory." The two stepped out into the parking lot but stopped when they saw the quickly approaching armored swat van.

"Police?" Hak Foo asked right before the swat van pulled up ten feet away from them. All that was seen was the passenger window rolling down before a metal canister was tossed out of it to create an explosion of smoke around the two of them. The initial blast of it made Hak Foo disoriented, in that short time someone had ran into the smoke to give him a hard shoulder check. The spade was taken from him before he even realized he was on the ground.

Zhao wasn't quite as fazed by the blast as Hak Foo but he was left to busy covering his eyes to notice someone kicking him in the chest to leave Zhao lying in the smoke with Hak Foo.

"No!" Hak Foo exclaimed once he realized the spade was gone. He quickly rolled back onto his feet and ran out of the smoke screen to see the swat van already moving quickly through the parking lot towards the street. He was about to run after it but Zhao immediately put his arm in front of him before he could take a second step.

"Allow me…" Zhao said as he stared angrily at the escaping van. He summoned fire in each hand and use them both to launch a huge green fireball as soon as he saw which direction the van was turning. He smiled pleasantly at his accuracy once he saw the fireball hit the side of the van.

The van's armor had kept it from being caught on fire, though the impact of the fireball hitting was so hard it pushed the van onto its side. It screeched along the road for a little ways before finally coming to a halt.

"Nice shot." Hak Foo commented with a smirk.

"Thank you, but we may have to clean up any survivors. So let's do it quickly." Zhao said he began to walk towards the van.

A few minutes after the van's crash, the passenger side door opened so a very rattled Valmont could slowly climb out with his cane in hand. When he put his feet onto the pavement his legs almost buckled, but he managed to catch himself with his cane and stand on his own. The moment after, the vans back doors open and Finn, Ratso and Chou all stumble out of it.

"Ohh man…my head…" Chou groaned.

"Ohh my everything…." Ratso said after.

"Anyone get a good look of that bus that hit us?" Finn asked before they all noticed Valmont beside them.

"Yo V…you ok?" Finn asked as the three of them looked at their boss, who was just staring ahead looking terrified.

"Valmont?" Chou said.

"What's he looking a….." Ratso said as he turned to see before he jumped back in fright, Finn and Chou did the same quickly after him.

The dark hand all looked at Hak Foo and especially at Zhao, who looked angrier then they had ever seen before. He looked upon his four former soldiers with such rage that the fires in his hands had engulfed his entire forearms with a massive blaze.

"I gave you the rare gift of mercy…and you spit it back at me…" Zhao said as he slowly stepped towards them. "Did you forget what I said would happen if you crossed me again?"

"No, we did not." Valmont said as he looked sternly at Zhao. "Nor did I forget how you tossed us aside like common rubbish. I am on my way to reclaiming my own empire Zhao, and I've been through too much to be stopped by the likes of you." Valmont tried his best to sound tough, though a small tremble of fear could be heard in his tone.

"You want to stop me?" Zhao asked with a smirk. "You'd have to kill me…and I know you don't have what it takes."

"That…is actually not true Zhao." Valmont said with a small grin once a thought came to him. "We have actually learned to create our only magical weapons."

"Really?" Zhao asked looking unconvinced

"Really?" Ratso whispered over to Valmont to figure out what he was planning.

"Men…why don't you show him the magic blades we have acquired?" He said as he looked to the Enforcers, trying to hint to them just what he ment.

"Oh…I get it." Finn said with a smirk, the other two getting the idea the second after. "Alright Zhao, you wanna fight with fire?" Finn asked as he, Ratso and Chou all stepped forward to face Zhao. "Then we'll fight with electricity!" He said as the three of them all pulled out a metal handle that folded itself out into a long, electrified blade.

"Magic swords?" Zhao asked with a chuckle afterwards. The fire in his hands slowly died down before he took up his fighting position in front of them. "Well then let's see just how skilled you are with them."

"Alright…" Chou said unsure. None of the Enforcers really felt like taking on Zhao, but together with their weapons they at least had a small chance.

"Hurry, they're getting away!" Jackie said as he, Jade, Uncle and Torhu all ran out of the casino to catch Zhao. They all stopped in confusion just once they saw the standoff going on across the parking lot. "Huh?"

"Aren't they working for Zhao?" Jade asked. "What got him so mad at them?"

"Dark Hand not important!" Uncle argued loudly. "We must recover spade!"

"Chan!" Hak Foo said once he heard Uncle's voice and turned around.

"Hak Foo…" Zhao called out to his general while still standing ready in front of the enforcers. "Make sure they don't interrupt me dealing with these traitors."

"With pleasure." Hak Foo said as stepped forward and glared at Jackie. "Angry crow takes…whoa!" Hak Foo shouted as he quickly jumped out of the way of Jade's fire blast.

"You try and come near us and I'll fry you like bacon." Jade warned while keeping the talisman pointed at Hak Foo.

"Grrr…" Hak Foo stood still, but in his fighting stance. He was counting on Zhao's display to distract the girl long enough for him to strike.

"Let's delay this no further…" Zhao said right before swiftly moving in front of the enforcers and sweeping all of their legs out before they could react.

"Get up!" Valmont said from a little ways behind the enforcers while they pulled themselves back to their feet.

"Is that it?" Zhao asked with a confident smile.

"Not quite!" Chou said before the three of them all came at Zhao with multiple fast slashes from their swords. Zhao was evading to quick and gracefully for them to hit, but the enforcers were attacking from to many angles for Zhao to set up a good counter. They kept him dodging for about a minute before Zhao finally had to jump back and away from them to rethink his strategy.

"I have to admit…you put up a decent offensive." Zhao said right before his right hand lit on fire. "Now let's see how you defend!" Zhao said right before tossing a small fireball in front of the enforcers.

The blast made the three of them all cover their faces, which made them miss seeing Zhao charging in threw the green smoke. He struck Finn, standing in the middle of the three with a palm strike to the chest. He spun the same arm around so he could slam his elbow into Chou's stomach and finished with a spinning kick to the side of Ratso's head.

"Oh man…Zhao's definitely not playing around." Jade said as she watched the enforcers go down while still aiming the talisman at Hak Foo.

"He must not be happy with their performance." Torhu said in slight shock as he watched his former workmates get beaten.

"I'm afraid of just how far he'll punish them though…" Jackie said as he watched with a worried look.

"Weaklings…" Zhao said as he watched the enforcers all groan in pain on the ground before looking up at a very worried Valmont. "But first, I want to put an end to you…" Zhao said as he stepped over the enforcers and slowly approached Valmont. "You have to be the least intelligent man I have ever come across, to think you were anywhere near the level of commander I am is just a sign that you were destined for a life of failure."

"There is one thing you should keep in mind Zhao…" Valmont said as he stepped forward to face the emperor. His left hand gripped the middle of his cane while his right hand slowly moved to the top of it. "I could be far more capable than you think!"

Valmont quickly unsheathed a dagger sized electric blade that was hidden in his cane. He came at Zhao quickly with a dozen quick slashes before his wrist was caught by Zhao after easily dodging them all. Valmont cried in pain as his felt Zhao death grip around his hand, making him drop the electric dagger. Right after, Zhao delivered a hard punch to Valmont's gut which made him drop to his knees with the wind knocked out of him. Before he could take time to recover his breath Zhao pushed Valmont onto his back by his foot on held it there firmly to make sure Valmont couldn't squirm away.

"It's time to pay dearly for your foolishness…" Zhao said with a remorseless stare down at Valmont while a fire ball formed in the hand that was aimed for Valmont's face

.

Jackie looked horrified at what Zhao was about to do. In the mere seconds he had to react Jackie snatched the dragon talisman out of Jade's hand. The fire blast he shot either showed Jackie's amazing accuracy or amazing luck as it flew only inches beside Hak Foo and all the way across the parking lot to directly hit Zhao, causing him to slam into the flipped swat truck.

"Huh?!" Hak Foo looked back, surprised to see the previously dominating emperor blasted.

"Wow! Nice shot Jackie!" Jade said while looking up to him.

"Thank you…" Jackie said with a relived sigh.

"V?...V!" Finn said as he, Ratso and Chou got back to their feet and stumbled over to Valmont. "You alright?"

"Fine…" Valmont mumbled as his arm was put around Ratso to help him stand up. "Let's just get out of here…" Valmont knew they were in no position to try and get the spade from the van, especially with Hak Foo and the Chan's still in front of them. He managed to stand on his own to start running away down the street with the Enforcers.

"Wait, get back here!" Jackie said as he ran to pursue them back was stopped when he had to flip back to avoid Hak Foo diving kick while he yelled "Angry crow takes flight!"

"I will make you pay for interrupting Chan…"Hak Foo said as he stood ready to fight all four of them, until his head turned to the shout from behind him.

"Hak Foo!" Zhao said after he had gotten up despite the incredible pain that came from the dragon blast and hitting the van. He climbed into the van's back doors to come out a few seconds after holding the spade. "We have what we came for…fall back and meet where we planned!"

"What?!" Hak Foo called back in protest, not wanting to leave this chance to face the Chan's.

"We have won this battle Hak Foo, there is no need for unnecessary casualties. Now be quick!" Zhao said right before he used the spade to run forward and leap high into the air and out of sight.

Hak Foo took a few seconds to look back at Jackie with a look of hatred before finally deciding to turn around and quickly run away.

"Hey, get back here!" Jade said as she jumped up to snatch the talisman back from Jackie, she fired her own fire blast but Hak Foo managed to notice it coming and rolled out of the way before fleeing out of vision down the street in the opposite direction of the Dark Hand.

"Bad day…" Jackie said as he dropped to his knees feeling tired and terrible that he couldn't stop Zhao from getting the spade.

"Hey uhh…V." Ratso said as The Dark Hand was taking refuge in an alleyway while waiting for their ride. "Didn't Chan kinda…save you back there?"

"I suppose so…" Valmont said while resisting the urge to grind his teeth at the thought of having to be thankful for Chan.

"Well umm…you ever gonna thank him?" Ratso asked while Finn and Chou looked over to out of curiosity for Valmont's answer.

"….Do shut up please Ratso." Valmont said after half a minute of silence.

The Chan's were left a bit depressed after losing to Zhao. They didn't say much to each other besides Jackie debriefing Captain Black over the phone until the flight back to San Francisco arranged for them just a couple hours after the whole ordeal.

"Jackie…I know your bummed but Zhao's only got one weapon right now and even if the bad guys ever manage to get what their after we always beat them before they can do anything with it." Jade said to try and cheer up Jackie while she sat beside him on the jet.

"Jade…not right now please." Jackie said back.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad at me are you?"

"Jade…you did exactly what I talked about again, which is nothing I told you to do."

"Yeah, but me bringing the dragon talisman helped you save Valmont. Even though I don't know how much good that really does…"

"Enough Jade, please." Jackie said finally before leaning his head back to close his eyes.

Jackie napped for the remaining few hours of the flight. There wasn't much said while the Chan's got off the jet and into the car that was waiting for them to take back to the shop. When Jackie parked the car in front of the shop he was eager to get inside and get a full rest in. But before they entered Jackie stopped them all to notice the slightly open front door.

"Did we remember to lock the shop?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

"I thought I did." Tohru said standing behind him.

"No way…" Jade said softly with a grin, she had her fingers crossed at what could be inside.

"Wait here, someone could have gotten in" Jackie said before he slowly opened the door and was left with his jaw slightly dropped while looking at the broken antiques all over the floor and shelves. What surprised him even more was that in the middle of the room sat an orange house cat with a dead mouse held under its paw.

"Meow." The cat said as he looked up at the Chan's cutely.

"There…was a cat?" Torhu asked.

"Aiyaah! Shop was invaded by small furry demon!" Uncle shouted before stepping inside to shoo the cat out of the shop with the mouse held in its mouth.

"But that means…" Jackie said before turning to see Jade looking up at him rather smugly.

"So…what do wanna say to me?" Jade asked with a big smile.

"I will admit my fault Jade. I am sorry for not believing you." Jackie said before kneeling down to be face to face with her. "But can you understand why I might not have now?"

"Well…maybe a little." Jade admitted back. "But I don't wanna just do what you say Jackie."

"I understand that Jade, and I don't want to just tell you what to do. So if we can compromise by you listening to me when I really need you to, then I won't have to be so worried that something will happen to you. Ok Jade?"

"Ok Jackie." Jade said with a warm smile while putting her arms around his torso to hug him. "Seems fair to me."

"Thank you Jade." Jackie said as he hugged her back and then stood up again. "Speaking of the cat though, how did it get in the shop again?"

"Oh well…uhh…he looked hungry so I brought him for some food."

"You brought furry demon into shop?" Uncle asked while looking down at Jade. "Then you can clean up its mess right now!"

"But I've barely slept!" Jade argued.

"Then sweep fast and do not nod off!" Uncle said back.

"You'll be needing these Jade." Tohru said with a smile as he passed her the broom and dustpan before going upstairs to enjoy a nice nap.

"Awww man…"


	6. Wheels and Deals

Episode 6: Wheels and Deals.

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

"Rattle snake tail…" Uncle said as he took the ingredient from Torhu and dropped it into the cauldron. "Jackie, are you on your way with final ingredient?"

"Yes Uncle, I got it on the way back from the market." Jackie said over the phone as he drove to Uncle's shop with two bags full of groceries beside him in the passengers' seat.

"One more thing, did you get Uncle mung beans?"

"Yes Uncle, enough for at least two weeks of sandwiches"

"Good, now do not take too long. Uncle is getting hungry." Uncle said back before hanging up and focusing on the spell again.

"Hey guys!" Jade called out as she walked in threw the front door back from school.

"Hello Jade." Torhu said as she walked into the back room. Uncle would have said hello to if he wasn't busy mixing in a vial of snail slime into the cauldron.

"Hey T, Hi Uncle." Jade said with a big smile as he stood beside him to look into the cauldron. "You think you'll have that done tonight Uncle?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Uncle still needs final ingredient. Which Jackie is taking too long to bring back."

"So who are we looking at this time?" Jade said as she turned her head to the portrait of the young, slim monk that held bladed wheels. There was a padded handle made into one corner of the wheel to be held with three small flame shaped points sticking out of the top and both sides of each wheel. "His weapons look pretty cool."

"The wind and fire wheels of the monk Yu Peng." Uncle said to give her the proper name.

"Cool names to." Jade said back.

"Our research suggests it was actually Yu Peng's use of the wheels that gave them the names wind and fire." Torhu said as he walked over to the desk that already had the page he was reading open to view. "Yu Peng himself was believed to be the youngest monk, as well as the most eager to test his skills. Writings from the rebels say he was able to face enemies from near and far with the grace of the air as well the fury of a mighty blaze."

"Sounds like he knew how to do some damage with those things." Jade said once Tohru was finished reading.

"All the more reason for us to put them somewhere safe." Torhu said back.

"I'm here Uncle." Jackie said as he entered carrying his two grocery bags. "Hello everyone" Jackie said as he put the bags down on the kitchen counter once he walked into the back room.

"Hey Jackie." Jade said happily. "So you got Uncle's ingredient right?"

"Yes Jade." Jackie said while he was taking the groceries out the bags before turning around to face her. He then reached into his pocket to pull out a little glass jar with six golden hairs inside. "Hair of a snubbed nose monkey." Jackie then brought the jar over to Uncle.

"Good, now we may see…" Uncle said as he took the top off the jar. Everyone made sure to shield their eyes right before Uncle dropped in the hair so they wouldn't get surprised by the portrait bright flash of light again.

When the portraits light faded the wheels of Yu Peng were shown placed upon some sort of wall, but not a wall among other weapons like the spade was. The wheels didn't have anything around them but below them the portrait also showed the top half of what seemed to be a liquor shelf.

"Is that…a bar?" Jackie asked as he saw the top half's of the liquor brands.

"They probably make nice decorations." Jade said before a faint green glow appeared on the image of the wheels for a moment.

"With their power now awoken they could be far more than that." Uncle said once he saw the glow. "Now we must know what this place is." Uncle said with good timing, because the moment after the image changed to show the building the wheels were in. It was a bar, though not a good looking one. There were chips in the stone walls and what Jackie could swear were a few bullet holes. The windows were cracked, there was trash littered all over outside of it and the wooden sign above the door was in desperate need of new paint. But it was in decent enough shape for Jackie to be able to make out the name "El Hoyo de Diablos."

"The devils pit…" Jackie said in translation.

"Sounds nice." Jade said sarcastically.

"Would that mean the wheels are in Mexico?" Tohru asked.

"I'll call Captain Black and get him to look into the name. With any luck he'll have a location and a ride set up for us by tonight." Jackie said as he reached for his phone.

"Alright! Another free trip to Mexico!" Jade said with an eager grin while reaching into her back pack.

"Jade, remember what we said about compromise?" Jackie asked. "Like how we talked about you staying here during school nights?"

"Yeah I remember, but we got Friday off." Jade said smiling as she pulled out a notice form from her back pack and gave it to Jackie.

"I see…" Jackie said as he read over the form. After he finished reading he looked at Jade's excited face and sighed softly. "Alright Jade, fair enough."

"Yes!"

Hak Foo walked quietly along the mountain pass leading to Zhao's cave with a small sack slung over his shoulder. As he came to the entrance he took a minute to look around and make sure he was not followed before walking inside. Zhao was at the fire meditating for some time before Hak Foo coming inside made him open his eyes.

"There you are general." Zhao said as he stood up. "I trust you have what I asked for."

"I do." Hak Foo said as he let five thick text books fall out of the sack and onto the cave floor. "In every aspect you wanted."

"Excellent." Zhao said with a smile as he kneeled down to look at them all. "Art Throughout the Ages, History of Technology, Greatest Wars of All Time…" Zhao smiled even bigger at that last title. He picked that one up first to read. "In a modern world I may need more modern tactics, as well as knowledge of the world itself. "

"I'd prefer to collect weapons rather than books." Hak Foo as his eyes turned to the spade of Liu Feng that leaned up against the cave wall beside them.

"As would I, but they will locate another soon enou…" Zhao stopped himself from finishing that sentence when he looked down to the familiar glow in the amulet around his neck. "Sooner than I thought it seems." Zhao said with a smirk as he grasped the amulet and closed his eyes.

"Good." Hak Foo said with a grin.

"I see Shaolin wheels on a wall hung above bottles…some of them appear to be wine." Zhao said before seeing the image of the building and showing a look of disgust. "It appears to be in some peasants eating place. With a name in a language I'm not familiar with."

"That narrows it down…" Hak Foo said to himself sarcastically. "Are we moving out immediately?"

"You are." Zhao said after he opened his eyes again and turned to face the fire.

"You're not coming?" Hak Foo questioned.

"You acquired the spade Hak Foo, but you did it with some assistance from me. I need to see if you're a competent commander on your own or if I'll be forced to teach you the finer points of battle." Zhao said so causally it was hard for Hak Foo to tell whether or not it was meant to be a threat. "You're not worried about this are you general?

"Of course not." Hak Foo answered decisively.

"Good, then you will take my disciples and acquire the wheels while I take the time to study the centuries I've missed." Zhao said before walking around the fire and to the black urn. He opened it so two dozen green chi orbs to fly out of the room and into Hak Foo after Zhao pointed to him.

"I will have them Emperor." Hak Foo said once all the disciple's spirits had gone inside him.

"And be sure to be rid Jackie Chan and those traitorous buffoons if they try to get in your way. " Zhao said before standing in front of the fire pit again to begin concentrating on a portal spell.

"Of course." Hak Foo said with an eager grin as he watched the portal form in front of him.

"Now…go…" Zhao said after another half a minute, the portal was fully formed and he had stepped back for Hak Foo to enter as well as to catch his breath.

Hak Foo nodded before walking through the portal, like the first time he passed through he would only see green light for a moment before finding himself standing out of the cave. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't in front of El hoyo de diablos.

"Huh?" Hak Foo said as he found himself standing a few miles away from Mexico city, which was confirmed by the road sign in Spanish he saw behind him. "Unbelievable…" Hak Foo said in frustration at Zhao faulty portal spell. He knew Zhao wasn't showing to help anytime soon though, so he knew he had to press on and start running towards the city.

The Chan's and Torhu quickly boarded the Section 13 jet, Jackie had gotten the full information of The Devil's Pit from Captain Black over the carried to the jet's hanger. He decided to wait until everyone was settled on the plane to give them the debriefing.

"Captain Black says that The Devil's Pit is a very notorious bar within Mexico City." Jackie said as they all took their seats while the pilots were prepping for takeoff.

"Famous for their drinks?" Jade asked sitting next to him.

"More for it being a preferred meeting place for deals among criminals." Jackie answered. "Which will mean that I'll need you to…"

"Stay in the hotel?" Jade asked with a disappointed look.

"No, I managed to arrange someone to look after you while were there." Jackie said with a smile.

"Who's that…wait, did you call him?" Jade asked excitedly. "Did you reach him?"

"Yes." Jackie answered with a nod.

"So he's gonna meet us there?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Jade said until a thought came to mind. "Wait…if he gonna be there with him?"

"Yes Jade."

"Great…" Jade said with a roll of her eyes.

Unfortunately for the Chan's, another private jet with the same destination had about half an hours flight time on them already.

"They're just boarding now." The man told Valmont over the phone while he sat back in a white reclining chair on the jet. "You'll have some time to move before they arrive."

"I'm impressed, I thought getting threw Section 13's software to tap Chan's phone would be tough even for you." Valmont said with a smile as he enjoyed a cup of tea while the Enforcers sat on a white couch playing go fish to pass the flight time.

"Got any 3s? Ratso asked while turning to Chou.

"Go fish." Chou answered back.

"It's not too hard when you had a hand in designing some of their surveillance." The man on the phone said. "You remember where to go once you arrive?"

"Yes, your directions were clear. But are you sure these extra hands you hired are going to be reliable?" Valmont asked a bit concerned.

"They're a little rowdy at times but with the right price they know how to get the job done. Plus I don't think you can speak about reliability when so far you've had two failures in a row." The man said back bluntly.

"Well I'll be sure to fix that for you…" Valmont said while doing his best to not sound annoyed by that remark.

"I can only hope you do." The man said before he hung up. "It would take too long to find anyone else for this."

The Section 13 jet touched down outside of the city at about nine 8:30, as it did so a gray car pulled up beside the landing space and beside the car Section 13 had parked and waiting for Jackie. When Jade saw the car pull up from the window she jumped out of her seat and ran down the steps before Jackie even got the chance to tell her to slow down.

"Hey El Toro!" Jade said happily after she put her feet on the ground and saw El Toro Fuerte exit out of the gray cars drivers' side with a matching grey suit he was wearing along with his signature wrestling mask. "Great to see you again." She said with a smile as she stood in front of him.

"Hola Jade." El Toro said with smiling back. "It is good to see you as well."

"Hola Yade!" Paco said as he came out of the passenger's side and walked around to stand next to Jade. "I hope it is just great to see me to."

"Great Paco…totally great…and it's Jade!"

"That's what I said, Yade." Paco said a smile that just made Jade feel more annoyed.

"Hola amigos" El Toro said once he saw Jackie, Uncle and Torhu walking down the steps.

"Hello El Toro." Jackie said he walked over to him. "It's nice to see you again, even though it has to be under the usual circumstances."

"Perhaps one day you can visit for leisure my friend, but from what you have already told me I can understand your calling for assistance." El Toro said back.

"Hopefully it won't be needed, but I thought it would smart to have backup just in case with we have another run in with Zhao or The Dark Hand."

"They may not be your only worries. If you must go to the Devil's Pit you must be sure to stay away from El Scorpians, they are a ruthless group with no regard for anything but their own criminal affairs."

"Until El Toro showed them he would not let villains go unpunished." Paco said as he remembered the epic fight. "El Toro defeated more than a dozen El Scorpians after they tried to terrorize local stores. They were all left running away in fear of the mightiest wrestler in the entire world!"

"It was not what I wanted to happen…" El Toro admitted. "But I had no intention of letting innocent people be extorted."

"Awesome." Jade said.

"In any case, I will make sure they will not try to pester you my friend. We will be sure to claim these weapons from the villain Zhao quickly and without conflict." El Toro said.

"With our track record, I kinda doubt that." Jade said back. "But at least with you helping us out we should have no trouble taking care of business anyways." Jade said before she turned to look at Jackie. "So is he just gonna lead us to the bar?"

"He is going to lead Uncle, Tohru and I to the bar to get the wheels. He will be dropping you and Paco off somewhere else."

"What? But you said you called him to take care…of…me…" Jade said as she slowly turned her head to who she now realized Jackie meant the whole time. "Seriously? I'm supposed to just hang out with Paco while you guys go have all the fun?"

"No Jade, I have something fun set up for you to." Jackie said back smiling. "There happens to be a big Lucha Libre event going on tonight, I asked El Toro to arrange it so that you and Paco could have front row seats. Wouldn't you have fun watching that?"

"Well…yeah, probably." Jade admitted " But I still wanna help you guys get the wheels!"

"But Yade, wouldn't you want to enjoy the thrill of seeing the art of Lucha Libre right before your eyes?" Paco asked.

"Not as much as I wanna enjoy the thrill of beating bad guys."

"You will be helping us bring them back to Section 13 when we are done Jade." Jackie said before reaching into his pocket to hand Jade her cellphone. "I will have El Toro's phone and will call when we have the wheels."

"Or if you need backup, right?" Jade asked.

"Yes Jade, I will call to warn you about any trouble." Jackie said with a nod before looking to El Toro. "Let's get going."

"Of course, we will drop the children off at the arena and head to El Hoyo de Diablos right away." El Toro said before getting into his car with Paco so they could drive ahead and take the lead.

When Hak Foo finally made it into the city it as getting late enough for most people to start heading indoors or out to something like a bar or the wrestling event. The few people still around the local market stands were the owners beginning to pack things away.

One small stand that sold barbecue off of a cheap little grill still had three customers sitting down at the table beside it to eat their meals. They were three local men who all seemed to be late twenties to early thirties, two of them had their dark hair short and slicked back while the one in between them had his hair buzzed down to a fade. The two men on the side wore dress shirts matched with white pants while their friend in between was more casual with a Hawaiian style shirt. They were all quietly talking amongst themselves in Spanish while eating cheese burgers until they caught the large shadow of Hak Foo cast over their table.

"Ey, you need someone man?" The man sitting on the right asked while he looked Hak Foo up and down suspiciously.

"I am in search of a place none as El Hoyo de Diablos, have you heard of it?" Hak Foo said back.

"We might know it…." The man in the middle said after giving a quick glance to both of his friends. "What's your business there my friend? You know there are a lot better places around here for a drink."

"My business is none of your concern." Hak Foo answered back rudely. "Now tell me where I can find it."

"Maybe after you tell your business…" The man in the middle said as he stood and reached behind his back to pull out and stab a large knife into the table in front of Hak Foo. "Since it's a place where our friends like to do theirs."

Hak Foo didn't even flinch when the knife was pulled out. He merely eyed the man who stabbed it into the table and then looked to his two friends who had now lifted up the side of their shirts to show holstered pistols. This also made him notice that each of them had a tattoo of a black scorpion along the underside of one of their forearms. After seeing all this Hak Foo smirked at the pathetic attempt to threaten him.

"Let me ask you one time…" Hak Foo said before he slowly raised his hand to snap his fingers and smile as six disciples appeared with him and around the table to surround the three men like Hak Foo had imagined.

"Que?!" The man in the middle said loudly in shock.

"You son of a…" The man in the left said as his reached for his gun.

"Bear knocks down tree!" Hak Foo said as he suddenly swung his leg around over the table and the knife stuck into it so he could kick the man sitting on the left in the face. The man's chair was knocked back by the impact and he lied on the ground unconscious and not moving. "Are you going to show me where I need to go? Or do you want to end up worse than him?" Hak Foo asked menacingly as he pointed to the man on the ground.

"P-please senior…do not…we will show you." The man in the middle said as he sunk into his chair frightened not only by Hak Foo but by the circle of soulless eyes staring at him.

"That is what I thought." Hak Foo said with a grin.

"Five matches!" Jade said yelled at the arena entrance once she saw the event schedule. "But then I'll be here all night."

"That was the point Jade." Jackie said standing behind her while Uncle and Tohru were waiting in the car. "I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"The only thing to be sad about is not having a chance to see the mighty El Toro defend his title tonight." Paco said while standing at the doors, waiting for El Toro to come back out.

"Yeah, cause he's doing my job and helping defend from bad guys…"

"Children." El Toro said after walking out from the arena. "Your seats are saved for you and I convinced the venders to give you a few free snacks. Enjoy your night of Lucha Libre."

"We will El Toro!" Paco said back excited.

"Yup, should be a blast." Jade said before looking to Jackie again. "You're really gonna call if you need help right?"

"Yes Jade, I promise." Jackie said with a smile at Jade's concern. "But now we have to go, see you soon Jade."

"Be good Paco." El Toro said with a smile to his protégé before he got into the driver's seat of the car to drive them all to El Hoyo de Diablos.

"There so gonna get in trouble…" Jade said with her arms crossed as she watched them drive away.

"It is just up here." El Toro said as he pointed out the street leading to El Hoyo de Diablos. The street was in no better condition than the bar, half of the buildings were boarded up and abandoned and the few men seen on either sides of the street didn't look like very friendly people.

The bar looked just as worn down as when it was shown in the portrait and the inside wasn't much better. Besides the old bartender there was one man quietly drinking on the far right edge of the bar and two others having a conversation at a table by the door, all of them immediately looked to the door and stared at Jackie, Uncle, Torhu and especially El Toro as they walked inside.

"Hola." The bartender said as he was wiping down a glass. "How may I be of service to you?

"Well sir, we are not here for a drink or anything like that." Jackie said to clarify as he approached the bar. "We are actually working with the Hong Kong museum of history and are in search of a pair of ancient weaponry in hopes of adding them to an exhibit." Jackie said before looking up and smiling as he saw the wheels hanging above the liquor shelf just like he saw in the portrait. "I believe those Shaolin wind and fire wheels up there are what I am talking about."

"El Toro Fuerte works for a museum?" The bartender asked skeptically as he looked to the well-known wrestler.

"I am merely helping my friends find what they are looking for." El Toro answered back.

"The museum is willing to pay you very well if you would allow us to take them back with us." Jackie said in an attempt to be persuasive.

"Sorry, can't do it." The bartender said simply before going back to wiping the glass in his hand.

"Please sir, we understand if they have some sentimental value in this place but we would really like you to hear out our offer." Torhu said.

"You know…I should rephrase that." The bartender said with a small smirk that caught the eye of the two men near the door. "I cannot sell them to you, because they have already been sold."

"They have?" Jackie asked with a very worried look. "Who bought them?"

"They did." The bartender said as he pointed to the front door where the Enforcers stood with the two men who were at the table before now standing with them.

"Hiya Chan." Finn said in the middle of the Enforcer's with a smirk. "Stop by for a drink?"

"Oh no…" El Toro said as he saw the black scorpion tattoo's on the arms of the men with the Enforcers.

"We got nine more friends waiting outside, so how about you just come with us nice and easy?" Chou asked.

"Not likely." Jackie said as he went into his fighting stance with El Toro and Uncle standing ready on both sides of him and Uncle behind them all about to pull out his blow-fish.

"Whatever's in the bag…" The bartender said as he pointed a revolver to Uncle's back with the same arm that had his tattoo. "I suggest you not pull it out."

"Huh?" Jackie said as he heard the bartender and turned his head back to also see the man sitting at the edge of the bar now siting with a pistol pointed at El Toro.

"These boys don't like to mess around Chan, so do you really wanna make things have to get ugly?" Finn asked.

Jackie thought about his options for a moment, but with the few guns already on them and the Enforcer's having more men of El Scorpians outside and likely armed as well he knew he wasn't in a good position to defend himself or his friends.

"Fine…" Jackie said while lowering his hands to signal his surrender, Torhu and El Toro doing the same the moment after.

"Way to be smart Chan." Ratso said with a chuckle.

"And I'll…" Finn said as he savored the walk from the door, around Jackie and his friends and to the bar to be passed the wheels by the bartender. "Be taking these, along with you and your buddies Chan."

Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and El Toro were all forced out of the building and into two vans while the Enforcers got into a black suburban driven by a member of El Scorpians. In midst of this Hak Foo was perched on the rooftop of an abandoned building acorss from El Hoyo de Diablos.

"Lion stalks herd of gazelle." Hak Foo said as he jumped on to the street and discreetly pursued the vehicles.

The wrestling event had been a fun thing to go to, the arena was completely filled with stands of cheering people with a variety of signs held up to support a variety of wrestlers. Everyone was having a blast watching the last three wrestling matches take place, everyone but Jade that is.

"Nothing." Jade said as she stared down at Jackie's cellphone in her hands while the next match was getting ready. "Not even a text in more than an hour, I don't like it."

"But Yade, they said they would call if it was necessary." Paco said as he sat beside her "Perhaps they do not need help thanks to the might of El Toro."

"I doubt it…" Jade said before all the lights inside the arena dimmed to signal another match about to start.

The room went completely dark before a light was put on again. It was a spotlight, pointing to the left of the arena to show La Furia Vuela. He wore a purple mask with white, wing shapes around the eyes that matched his pants with wings running down the side of them and was about the same size as Jackie. He raised one arm into the air which caused many in the arena to cheer loud for him.

The spot light than moved to the right to show the opponent, El Audaz Diablo. He was a big guy like El Toro wearing a black mask with red fire around the eyes and fiery pattered wrestling pants. He only stood had to stare menacingly at his opponent for his fans to cheer for his usual intensity.

"This should be a good one Yade…Yade?" Paco said as he turned his head to see Jade was sneaking away around the stands. "Yade, wait!" Paco said as he ran off after her, catching up to her just before the entrance. "Yade, what are you doing? The match is just starting."

"No more sitting around Paco. I'm checking in with Jackie." Jade said as she pushed found El Toro's name in Jackie's contact list and tapped her foot on the ground as she impatiently waited through the ringing. "Come on, pick up…" Jade said before hearing El Toro's Fuetre's voicemail and feeling worried. "No answer…not good."

"Do you think they are in danger?" Paco asked with worry for his hero.

"I know they are, now come on." Jade said as they walked outside of the Arena to see three men smiling by a van once they saw them come out.

"Ey, kid!" The man leaning on the passenger side door called out to them. "You are El Toro's little friend, si?"

"Si Senior." Paco said after hearing the man. "But why do you ask…" Paco quickly answered his own question when he noticed the man's scorpion tattoo.

"Paco, who are these creeps?" Jade asked suspiciously while standing beside Paco.

"They are…El Scorpians." Paco said back softly and slightly scared.

"Your hero's with us, along with a few of his tourists friends when they tried take something not meant for them." The man who spoke before said with smile that let Jade and Paco eye his gold front teeth. "Now we just want you to come with us so we can take care of you for him."

"Sorry, I was taught not to get in a vehicle with strangers." Jade said back without any fear.

"Yade!" Paco exclaimed.

"Aww that's so cute." The man with the gold tooth said as he casually walked up right up to Jade and Paco to tower over them and to let Jade easily see the gun he had on a holster. "You think you're a tough little one, don't you?"

"I don't think…" Jade said with a fake smile to the man while one hand was in her pocket. "I know!" Jade said before she used her free hand to grab the men's leg and pull it up so hard the men actually did a full flip in the air before he hit the ground.

"Huh?!" Both men by the van exclaimed in shock.

"Hiya!" Jade shouted out as she ran up and delivered a flying kick to one of the men still standing that sent him flying across the street. "You want some?" Jade asked as she took up a fighting pose in front of the last man by the driver side door.

The man just shook his head frantically before running away, leaving Jade standing and smiling victoriously.

"That was amazing Yade!" Paco cheered. "How did you do it?"

"I come prepared." Jade said with a smirk as she showed the Ox talisman in the hand that had been in her pocket.

"Excelente Jade, is there a talisman for me as well?" Paco asked eagerly.

"Nope, sorry." Jade answered back. "You have any idea where they could have taken could have taken Jackie?"

"El Scorpians have territory in many parts of the city; I would not be sure where to start." Paco admitted.

"That's fine." Jade said as she saw the man she flipped starting to get up again. "Hey, you!" Jade said as she walked up to the man and towered over him as he lied on the ground in fear of the little girl. "Do you know where El Toro is?"

The man simply nodded while looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me how to get there?" Jade asked with her arms crossed and a raised brow.

"Si…" The man mumbled out.

"Good." Jade said with a smile.

Jackie and the others were driven out to a massive warehouse on the city's outskirts. A dozen armed men stood guard around it. Inside was basically one gigantic room full of large crates stacked into clusters to leaves rows in between big enough for a few people to walk around easily. There was one set of stairs on the left wall that lead to small office space overlooking the entire warehouse.

In the middle of the warehouse Jackie, Uncle, Torhu and El Toro were forced to all stand together. They were four paths around them, each with ten El Scorpians standing at the ready. They held bats, crowbars, wrenches, pipes…some a few of them even had brass knuckles. Most of them were in a dress or tee shirt but a couple of them wore a suit. One thing they all had in common was the death glare they were giving El Toro Fuerte.

The group in front of Jackie also had the Enforcer's with Chou holding the wheels. The three of them turned their heads up and around which made Jackie also look up to see Valmont coming down the stairs from the office space.

"Like my new friends Chan?' Vlamont asked as he tucked his phone away while holding a small, black briefcase with his other hand. "Their good chaps when you get to know them, but I hear they can by quite nasty to those who try to get in the way of their work." Valmont stood in front of his Enforcer's before a member of El Scorpians approached him. "Two million in cash." Valmont said with a smile as he showed the inside of the case was full of bills and let the man take it to the office upstairs.

"What's your game Valmont?" Jackie asked. "I thought you might be in this whole thing for treasure promised to you like Shendu but after seeing Zhao almost end you I have to wonder what you're after."

"What I'm after is everything I had before you came along Chan." Valmont said bitterly. "These weapons are going to get me that and far more and I refuse to let my efforts be stopped by you once again. That's where these men come in…" Valmont said as laughter could be heard from multiple El Scorpians. "Now while they did note they can't risk any international heat with American casualties they have did make it clear that they have no problem putting you all in a body cast or with any luck, a coma."

"What about me?" El Toro asked out of curiosity.

"Well from the looks they've been giving you I have a feeling they won't be so merciful." Valmont answered.

"We can't wait to rip that silly little mask off you El Toro." One of the gang members called out with a chuckle.

"El Toro Fuerte..." El Toro said as he took off pulled off his suit to show his wrestling outfit underneath in. "Never removes his mask."

"Maybe we'll just have to remove the whole head then." Another member of El Scorpians shouted out.

"Well, sounds like their eager to get started." Valmont said with a smirk to Jackie. "So I guess we'll leave them to it, have fun Chan."

"But we should probably let you guys know that El Toro got a call from Jackie's cell, I'm guessing that's the kid hoping for an update." Finn said. "Aww well, even without a call back I'm sure she'll get the message."

"Jade…" Jackie said to himself as he thought about her. "At least she is safe." He said back to Valmont.

"Actually…I wouldn't be so sure about that." Valmont said with an evil grin. "She and El Toro's little friend could end up joining you shortly."

"What? No!" Jackie shouted angrily. "Leave her out of this!"

"This coming from the man who constantly brings her on life threatening adventures?" Valmont asked. "That seems a bit hypocritical Chan."

"What did you do with Mi Pacito?"El Toro asked with the his fists clenching.

"Nothing yet El Toro, we want him next to you before we do anything." One of the men of El Scorpians answered.

"Enough talking gentleman, time to get to work." Valmont ordered.

Valmont and the Enforcer's moved out of the way so the men behind them could do what they needed to. They moved up to the stairs for a good view of Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and El Toro standing back to back as they were being approached from all directions.

"What should we do?" Torhu asked for suggestions.

"We stand our ground and hope for the best." Jackie said as he took up his fighting stance despite feeling like they had a huge disadvantage at the moment.

"I bet ya five bucks it takes them at least five minutes." Finn said to Chou as they watched from the stairs. "No way Chan and his pals aren't going out swinging."

"Alright, I'll take that." Chou said back with a smirk as he was about to enjoy watching Chan get smacked around for a change.

As the members of El Scorpians were about to all charge into the middle, a faint yell coming from outside of the warehouse caught everyone's attention.

"Ey! No trespassers here man you better step off before we…we…" The yell come from one of the guards outside, who went silent for a few seconds before he scream out again "Dios mio, ambush!" His yell was followed by a few gunshot sounds over a period of a minute before outside was completely quiet.

"Hey…hey what was that huh?!" One man of El Scorpians asked as he turned his head to look at Valmont. "You said he shouldn't have any real backup man, what the heck?!"

"I was told he wouldn't." Valmont said before the realization came into his mind. "We have to leave, now."

"Why's that boss?" Ratso asked while scratching his head with a worried. "Do ya think it's Zhao and Hak Fo…"

Ratso was cut off by two large, metal doors at the front of the warehouse being kicked open so Hak Foo could walk inside with his monks just finishing off the last of the men guarding the outside.

"You just had to say it…didn't you." Finn said while he looked annoyed at Ratso.

"I know the wheels are here!" Hak Foo yelled out as before he noticed his former workmates on the stairs with the wheels still in Chou's hand. "Hand them over!" He called out while pointing to Valmont.

"Sorry Hak Foo, afraid we can't do that." Valmont said slightly nervous.

"Then I will have to take them." Hak Foo said as his monks came inside, some of them jumping onto the crates so they could be perched to attack from above.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse…" Jackie said.

"While it has been nice to see you again Hak Foo…" Valmont said sarcastically. "I'm afraid we must be off." Valmont then looked to the men on the warehouse floor. "Alright boys, seems you have some extra work to do but that also means you'll get an extra payoff if you deal with them." Valmont said encouragingly before running down the stairs and to a back door with the Enforcers following behind him.

"I don't think so." Hak Foo said while glaring at Valmont trying to sneak away. "Attack!" Hak Foo shouted before his monks all began to charge members of El Scorpians.

"Ey! Get em!" A member of El Scorpians shouted as the fighting would quickly erupt into a small scale war between the two sides in the warehouse. While the Disciples had the clear advantage in skill their opponent's numbers and weapons actually made things fairly. In the midst of all the violence unfolding around them, Jackie and his friends were left unsure just where they should start.

"Who exactly should we be fighting here?" Torhu asked while standing beside Jackie.

""Fighting not important!" Uncle shouted from behind them as he pointed out the Dark Hand was no longer on the stairs. "We must make sure Dark Hand does not leave with the wheels!"

"Right." Jackie said with a nod of agreement before running for the back door. He'd only make it five steps though, before two dark monks jumped down from the crates to stand ready in front of him.

"Let me handle them." El Toro stepped in front of Jackie to face the monks. "You must go."

"Thank you." Jackie said appreciatively before turning around and seeing five angry El Scorpians running towards them from across the warehouse.

"We ain't passing up the chance for you El Toro!" One of the men said while running in with a bat.

"Bad day…" Jackie said as he stood in front of the charging group in his fighting stance.

"We're almost there right?" Jade asked as she ran through the outskirt streets with Paco.

"Si, it should be right around here." Paco said as they turned a corner to find the road that lead out to the warehouse half a mile away. "There it is!"

"Great. Let's go!" Jade said as she led the run to the warehouse. "Don't worry guys, were on our way!"

The warehouse had small fights breaking out everywhere. Jackie was going back and forth from combating dark monks and El Scorpians while Torhu and El Toro stood side by side tossing or slamming any enemy that came near them. This is what led to El Toro unintentionally tossing a member of El Scorpians back so far he flew right into Jackie while he was facing the other way.

"Sorry." El Toro said as he turned his head back seeing the man on top of Jackie.

"No problem…" Jackie groaned as he pushed the uncurious man off of himself.

"Jackie!" Uncle yelled out while standing on top of a crate firing stun spells. "You are letting us get surrounded!"

"Can't we just let them fight all each other?" Tohru suggested before catching a disciple in the middle of a flying kick and tossing him into a stack of crates.

"No matter who wins they would come for us after." El Toro said back. "Better to kill two birds with one stone."

"Except the birds usually aren't the ones trying to kill…" Torhu said before the two of them stood ready for a dozen El Scorpians in front of them, most of them already somewhat bruised from fighting dark monks.

"How long can this keep up?" Jackie asked himself with slightly tired breathe before seven monks jumped down to face Jackie, making him back up to be right behind El Toro and Torhu with Uncle above them all pointing his blow-fish back and forth between the two approaching groups of enemies.

"Perhaps not much longer…" Tohru said with concern.

Before the two groups moved in on Jackie and the rest of them a shout could be heard from the door Hak Foo had lead the monks through.

"Hey!" Jade called out as she looked across the warehouse to see her family and friends in the midst of combat. "Who said you could start without me?"

"Or me!" Paco said as he stood beside Jade.

"Jade?!" Jackie said.

"Paco!" El Toro exclaimed.

"Hey…" One member of El Scorpians who was knocked down in a fight near the door said as slowly standing up again. "What happened to Javier…and the others that grabbed you?"

"Oh they didn't get us." Jade said with a smirk. "More like we got them."

"Huh? You trying to be funny with me kid?" The man asked as he picked up the hammer he was using off the ground.

"Jade!" Jackie called out seeing the man walking towards her and tried to run in to help but was cut off by three monks who jumped over a stack of crates to cut him off and take up their fighting poses in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jade said nonchalantly as she and Paco stood fearlessly in front of the approaching gang member.

"Oh ya? Or what kid?" The man asked with a laugh before bring the hammer down hard only to have it caught effortlessly by Jade's left hand a few inches above her head.

"Or this!" Jade said as the hand that grabbed the hammer reached for his wrist and pulled back so hard the entire man was tossed behind her and right out the doors. "Ha! now that was me being funny." Jade said as she looked out the doors and stuck her tongue out, which made her miss sight of another Scorpian getting up just to the left of the door.

"Yade!" Paco said as he noticed the man standing up and tried to point him out.

"For the last time Paco…" Jade said as she turned her head to look at Paco instead of the other way to see the man he was pointing at. "It's Jade." Jade said right before she was kicked in the back and onto the ground by the Scorpian behind her.

"Who's laughing now brat?!" The man who kicked Jade said as he stood over her with a metal pipe.

"Huh?!" Jade exclaimed as she realized the Ox talisman was no longer in her hand. She yelled in fright as the man was about to swing the pipe but was saved just in time by Paco shoulder checking the man so hard he literally flew into one of the warehouse walls.

"Now I too am strong like the bull as well." Paco said with as he flexed his muscles while holding the Ox talisman.

"Pfft…you wish." Jade said with a small smirk as she stood back up. "But thanks Paco." Jade said before she looked to see Jackie just finishing off three dark monks. "Hey Jackie, where are the wheels?" She called out to him.

"Valmont took them with hi…" Jackie said before his own thought cut him off. "Oh no." Jackie said to himself as he bolted for the backdoor to try and catch up with The Dark Hand.

"Hey Jackie, wait up!" Jade said as she saw Jackie take off and ran after him.

"Were all set boss!" Ratso called out from the driver's seat of the black Hummer that belonged to one of their El Scorpian friends. The only problem with it was the tank was almost empty but with them leaving the gas can by the car Finn was able to fix that pretty quickly.

"Good." Valmont said as he got in the car and put his phone to his ear again. "You're sure the ride is set?"

"You'll be able to get picked up by the time you get there." The man on the other end of the phone said. "Here's hoping you can hang onto the wheels until then."

"We will." Valmont said before hanging up. He sat in the passenger's seat of the Hummer while Finn and Chou were in the back with Chou holding onto the wheels. "Let's get going."

"Right." Ratso said as he hit the button on the garage door opener he found by the door itself. They were all relieved at first but that feeling quickly left them when the door lifted up all the way to have Hak Foo standing on the other side with his arms crossed, just staring at his once counterparts.

"You will only be told once…give me the Wheels or I will take them from you by force."

"Come on Hak Foo, can't we talk this out?" Ratso said back hopefully.

"No." Hak Foo answered back while growing more angry at their usually stupidity.

"Just go through him." Valmont ordered while keeping his eyes on Hak Foo.

"What? Run over Hak Foo?" Chou asked. "Ain't that a bit drastic?"

"Do you think he would find it drastic?" Valmont asked back.

"Probably not…" Finn admitted.

At that moment, Jackie kicked open the door leading to garage and ran inside.

"Stop!" Jackie demanded.

"Ya! Stop!" Jade said after running in to stand beside Jackie without him noticing.

"Wha? Jade!"

"Uh oh, floor it Ratso!" Finn said as all second thoughts of hitting Hak Foo were replaced with thoughts of Jackie hitting him.

Ratso slammed his foot on the gas, but just before the car started moving Jackie managed to jump onto the roof. Hak Foo just managed to jump out of the way of it but was immediately back on his feet to chase the hummer down. Jade had tried to jump on the roof to, but she did it only after seeing Jackie do it and that made her jump to late.

"Fox chases fleeing rabbits!"

"Jackie!" Jade shouted in vein as she watched the Dark Hand take off with her uncle pretty much strapped to their car.

"Bwhaaaaa!" Jackie cried out while hanging onto the Hummer roof for dear life.

"We got Chan on us!" Chou exclaimed as they all heard Jackie screaming above them.

"Shake em off!" Valmont said.

"Right!" Ratso said before he started to take the sharpest turns he could over and over to try and fling Jackie off.

"Bad day bad day bad day bad day!" Jackie screamed while using all of his strength to keep his grip on the roof.

"He's sticking to us." Ratso said.

"Well then let me scrape him off…" Finn said as he reached into his suit for the handle of his electric sword before turning it on and stabbing it directly above him.

"Bwhaa!" Jackie exclaimed as he felt the electric blade just singe his side, but it was enough to make him loose his grip and roll off the side of the roof.

"That's right, who the man?" Finn asked with a grin when he looked back and saw Jackie lying face first in the dirt behind them.

"Alright, now to move without any further…" Valmont said before being interrupted by the sudden stop of the car and Ratso exclaiming "Whoa!"

"What's wrong man, dead end?" Finn asked Ratso.

"No..." Ratso said with a small chuckle to try and hide his embarrassment. "I just uh…almost hit a dog is all." He said as he pointed out the stray lab running off to the right of them.

"You stopped for that?!" Valmont asked angrily.

"I just didn't wanna run over the dog…sorry." Ratso answered back before he turned his eyes back on the road again and saw Hak Foo standing in front of them with panting breath and a furious look.

"The wheels…" Hak Foo said while still catching his breath from the sprint to keep up with them. "Now!"

"Back up!" Chou said frantically.

"Oh man…I can't..."Ratso said as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw Chan back on his feet close behind them.

"Then we make our stand here." Valmont said decisively.

"Come again big V?" Finn said. "You want us to fight Chan…and Hak Foo?"

"You and Ratso can keep Hak Foo back while Chou shows us what these weapons can do on Chan." Valmont said back.

"Well what about you then?" Ratso asked.

"Someone has to be ready to drive us out of here." Valmont answered with a smirk. "Now get to it."

Jackie was a little more than ten feet away from the hummer when Chou stepped out of the backdoor and faced him. Finn and Ratso got out of their doors to walk over to the front of the hummer and stand in front of Hak Foo.

"Please give me the wheels Chou…" Jackie said as he took up his fighting stance. "Before I am forced to harm you."

"Oh I'll give them to you Chan." Chou said with smirk. "But by the blades!" Chou exclaimed before running at Jackie.

While two confrontations were starting away from the warehouse, the cluster of fighting from inside was finally coming to a halt. The few men of El Scorpians who weren't knocked unconscious yet were smart enough to finally give up and run away.

"Ok great wrap up guys but we gotta go like now!" Jade called out as she ran over to one of the parked vans in front of the warehouse in hopes of catching up with Jackie.

"Come on Hak Foo…we may not have all that in common but can't a history of working together make things avoid getting messy?" Finn asked Hak Foo hopefully while keeping his electric sword out and ready.

"No, you're in my way." Hak Foo said before charging at them. "Tiger slaughters two lambs!" Hak Foo said as he quickly jumped in between Finn and Ratso but didn't get his chance to hit them because they jumped out of the way.

"Have it your way then." Finn said as he and Ratso moved in to slash at Hak Foo with their electric swords.

"Tornado kick." Hak Foo yelled as he jumped up and spun his leg around to bit both Finn and Ratso across the face. "Weaklings…" Hak Foo said with a look of disgust at the two of them.

"Hey!" Ratso said with an angry look as he got up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Who you calling weak?" He said before coming turning his sword back on and slashing frantically at Hak Foo.

While Hak Foo fought Finn and Ratso, Jackie was busy dodging Chou's attack with the Wheels. He slashed and spun swiftly but was actually getting more frustrated as the fight went on.

"Come on, do something already!" Chou yelled at the Wheels after Jackie jumped back for some distance. "I thought these things were supposed to be magic!"

"Maybe you're just not smart enough to use them Chou." Jackie said while staying ready in his fighting stance.

"Oh that's it…" Chou said angrily. "You're done Chan!" Chou yelled out before doing a full spin to toss one of the wheels at Jackie as hard as he could.

As soon as the wheel left Chou's hand it flew fast and directly at Jackie with a green, glowing aura emitted from the flame tips which created an aura ring as the wheel spun radiply.

"Bwhaa!" Jackie said as he dove out of the way of the wheel, leaving it flying forward for a ways before making itself swoop back around.

"Wait…what the?" Chou said as he saw the wheel hurling back at him. "Stop! Stop, No!" He cried out as he held out his hand to try and command the weapon like he could when he was a dark chi warrior, when it wasn't stopping he just turned his head with his eyes shut. "Ahhhh!" Chou said as he felt the wheel hit his hand, but it was actually the handle of it and it stopped itself from spinning once it was back in Chou's grip.

"Not good…" Jackie said as he stood back up and realized Chou had tapped into the wheels power.

"Ohh…so there like boomerangs." Chou said as he looked at the wheels in his hands before looking up at Chan again with a wicked grin. "Hey Chan, catch!" Chou said before tossing one of the wheels at Jackie again and running to attack with the other one.

Jackie managed to duck under the wheel which made him have to roll backwards to avoid Chou attacking with the other one. He was about to stand up again but he heard a faint whirling sound behind him and his instincts immediately kicked in to jump out of the way to avoid the wheel Chou had thrown coming back around.

"Just give up Chan." Chou said as he reached out his hand confidently to grab the wheel. "You can still run and go cry about it to your niece."

"Well what do you know…" Valmont said as he watched both fights comfortably in the Hummers driver's seat. "Looks like these chaps are finally earning their pay." Valmont said while looking through the rear-view mirror to watch Chou fight Jackie until Hak Foo yelling pulled his attention to what was in front of him.

"Ram hits with horn!" Hak Foo screamed out as he jumped forward to plant a flying knee into the center on Ratso's face, knocking him unconscious. "Bear claw!" Hak Foo shouted as he heard Finn trying to hit from behind him, he spun around and hit Finn in the shoulder holding his electric sword which caused him to drop it from the intense pain in his shoulder. "Black tiger eats red weasel!" Hak Foo said as he finished Finn off with both his palms slamming into Finns chest.

"Of course…right when I say it." Valmont said woefully before noticing Hak Foo now looking right at him. "Chou!" Valmont said as he stuck his head out of the driver's side window to see Chou in the midst of fighting close quarters with Jackie. "Time to wrap things up!"

Chou hearing Valmont's voice took away his attention just long for Jackie to sweep Chou's legs out from under him. Jackie was about to grab the wheels before he heard a shout from the other side of the Hummer.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo yelled out as he jumped over the hummer and quickly lunged forward to land a brutal punch to Jackie's face, knocking Jackie back a few feet. "I'll be taking those…" He said as he planted his foot on Chou's stomach to make sure he didn't stop Hak Foo from taking the wheels.

"There they are!" Jade pointed out from the passenger seat of the van while El Toro drove and everyone else was in the back. "And it looks we shoulda got here sooner…" Jade said with worry as they pulled up to see Hak Foo standing over Jackie and Chou with the wheels in his hands.

"More pests?" Hak Foo asked as he saw the van pull up, he looked at the wheels with an idea in mind before tossing one of them directly at the van while everyone was still getting out of it.

"Aiyaah!" Uncle shouted out as he and everyone else saw the wheel flying towards them. Everyone scrambled out of the car door closest to them and got out just in time to avoid being in the van when the wheel swept through and took off the top half of it.

"Anyone who tries to stop me will only be eliminated." Hak Foo said as he opened his hand to catch the wheel coming back.

"It's five on one, you can't hit all of us." Jade said before showing the Ox talisman in her right hand. "But we have no problem hitting you."

"Oh please." Hak Foo said with a smirk. "Not only do these weapons let me fight you from a distance…" He said before pointing one of the Wheel's at Jackie, who was still on his back and holding his head in disorientation. "But they could easily cut through him if you were to take a step. Give up now, none of you can defe…huh?" Hak Foo said as he turned his head to the left to see the black Hummer quickly backing up. "Whaaa!" He only saw it for a few seconds before the hummer slammed into him and jerked to a stop right after.

"Ooohhh…" Jade said with a slight cringe after hearing the slamming sound. "That looked like it hurt."

"The Wheels!" Torhu said as he pointed out the wheels fell out of Hak Foo's hands after he hit the ground.

The second after Torhu pointed them out Valmont got out of the passenger side door to smack Chou's chest while he was still on the ground just before he ran over and grabbed the wheels.

"Up you get Chou, no time to dilly dally!" Valmont order frantically as he ran around the Hummer to get back in threw the driver's side.

"Uhhgggg….right." Chou moaned in pain as he crawled into the passenger's seat.

"No you don't!" Jade said as she and everyone else began to run to the hummer.

"Ohhh…my face…" Jackie said as he pulled himself up to his hands and knees and then remembered what was happening. "Hak Foo!" He said as he remembered Hak Foo had attacked him, but he raised his head to see Hak Foo on the ground right in front of him. "Huh?"

"Jackie!" Jade called out to him while she ran over to Jackie and tied to point out the hummer right behind him.

"Jade?" Jackie asked himself as he looked to her and wondered how she and everyone else got here. This thought was forgotten quickly once he heard an engine running behind him and he turned around to see Valmont driving forward to pick up Finn and Ratso right before they escape. "Bwhaa!" Jackie exclaimed as he got on his feet right away and ran after the hummer.

"Bye bye Chan." Valmont said with a smirk as he watched Jackie run after him through the rear-view mirror and hit the gas hard to speed off away from the city.

Jackie dove for the hummer but just missed grabbing the back of it, making him land face first in the dirt to make him feel all the worse.

"No..." Jackie said softly as he wiped the dirt off his face and then slammed his fist in frustration while he was forced to watch the dark hand drive away with the wheels.

"Jackie…" Jade said as she caught up to a few seconds after, not liking having to see her amazing uncle look so down. "Hey! Buck up!" Jade yelled encouragingly. "All we gotta do is chase them in the…hey!" Jade said as she turned to look at the van and saw Hak Foo in the process of stealing it while everyone was walking over to Jackie and Jade.

"Aiyaah!" Uncle called out in shock seeing Hak Foo in the van.

El Toro and Torhu tried to stop Hak Foo but he managed to back the van up and drive off into towards the city before they could get to him.

"Aww give me a break!" Jade complained before turning around to Jackie again. "Well, I got your phone Jackie." Jade said sadly as she passed it to the sad looking Jackie. "At least we can call for a ride…"

"Woooohoooo!" Finn said loud and proud after they were long gone from the Chan's and Hak Foo. "Half a mil here we come baby!"

"Heck ya, big bucks finally!" Chou exclaimed afterwards.

"I'm gonna by the biggest TV there is…" Ratso said as he already got caught up in imagining it. "And all the games I can get my hands on."

"Nice to get a win for once, isn't it men?" Valmont asked with a big smile as he drove with one hand and put his phone to his ear with the other. "We'll be there momentarily with cargo on board."

"There's the results I was hoping for with you Valmont." The man on the other end of the phone said, sounding pleased. "You'll all have your money by the time your back in the states. Now you just have to keep this up." The man on the phone said more seriously before hanging up.

"Oh…we will." Valmont said decisively.

Hak Foo drove deep into the city before he picked a deserted street to stop at. He opened the door and stumbled out of the van. He was laying on the sidewalk with one hand over his ribs since some of them were broken and the other was clutching his left leg which he thought might have a fracture.

"Well well…isn't this a sight to see." Zhao said as he emerged from the street Hak Foo drove through and stood over him so Zhao could examine his general with a very disappointed look.

"Zhao?!" Hak Foo said surprised as he stared up at him. "W-when did you get here?"

"At just the right to let me find you the moment you were battered by that…car I believe it's called." Zhao explained while kneeling down to be directly face to face with Hak Foo. "I have to wonder, why did you think you could be capable on your own when you produce such terrible results?"

"What?! Hak Foo questioned angrily. "I was forced to track the wheels down for too long thanks to your spell!"

"Hak Foo, my spell might have taken you off target and thus made things slightly difficult for you but I know the way you decided to approach your goal made things much even more difficult for yourself."

"How did I…?" Hak Foo tried to talk back but was quickly cut off.

"You wasted my disciples on a fight where they were outnumbered and had to divide themselves to fight two forces, the fools reinforcements and Jackie Chan. This left you to try and pursue the wheels on without any aid, which lead to you failing miserably." Zhao answered while giving Hak Foo a very cold stare. "That's how."

"But…but how would have known that if you didn't find me then?" Hak Foo asked with a small groan because of his sore chest.

"Because while I let you use my disciples you must realize that they are always my men. When they sacrificed themselves for me they were bound to me as well, letting me see through one of their eyes or hear through one of their eyes if I feel the need to. It is what let me know you and the fools failed when you tried for the ring and it has let me see you be a failure as a general."

Hak Foo had no answer to say back, he was just left with a look of utter frustration.

"But despite this…I am going to let you try again Hak Foo. Because I want to believe I can make you into a great soldier. It may take time but it would likely save me even more time and bloodshed then for me to go through one modern day fool after another until I managed to find one warrior who already met my standards. Your close to my standards Hak Foo, you'll just have to let me guide through the more tactical side of battle." Zhao said before he stood up again and kept one hand behind his back held the other one out in front of Hak Foo to help him up. "Can you do that?"

"Yes…" Hak Foo said after a moment's thought and taking Zhao's hand for assistance. "I can."

"Alright, and don't worry about the injuries. I'm sure my healing spell is strong enough to mend them quickly." Zhao said as he helped Hak Foo to stand up. "But know this, we'll be starting your training as soon as you've healed; Starting with some all-out sparing." Zhao said with a smirk because he knew he wasn't going to let Hak Foo's failure go completely unpunished.


	7. Shoulda seen that coming!

Episode 7: Shoulda seen that coming!

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

Jade walked through the schools front doors like every other weekday. Though she couldn't help but feel extra depressed she had to be at school today.

"Dumb compromise…" Jade mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall to her classroom. "Jackie gets to go to France and I have to stay here just to hear some boring facts."

Jade was like this for most of the day. Thinking about Jackie off on an adventure without her made it hard to even get excited for one of her favorite gym games, dodgeball.

"Alright everybody we're going to go by captains pick this time." Mr. Ross said as he stood in front of thirty kids lined up together in the gym. "The first captain can be…Jade."

"Cool." Jade said with a small smile.

"And the second one…let's go with Drew."

"Nice." Drew said with a grin as he looked across the line to see Jade. "You're going down this time."

"You mean like the other five times we were on other teams?" Jade asked with a smirk, her competitive side starting to make her more excited to play. "Bring it on."

It took five minutes for the teams to get picked before the game went underway. It quickly became a storm of red rubber balls flying back and forth across the gym. Jade got right into the game; Jackie's training helped her skillfully dodge anything thrown at her by Drew or the others on his team. After fifteen minutes into the game Drew had seven people left and Jade had eleven with Jade being a key factor in that.

"Ok guys…" Drew said as he stood between his two friends, Mike and Arnold while they all deflected dodgeballs coming at them with the ones in their hands. "We gotta go for her, ready?"

"Yup." Mike and Arnold both said in confirmation.

"Alright then ready, set…charge!" Drew said as he, Mike and Arnold ran to right to the dividing line for the two sides in the gym. While they ran up Mike through a ball to stop Jade from throwing at them, then Arnold tossed one at her before they both split up from Drew to leave just him standing in front of Jade.

"You think you can take my power throw Drew?" Jade asked with a smirk wall lightly tossing a ball up and down in her right hand.

"Maybe after this…now guys!" Drew called out to Mike and Arnold who each had gone off to grab another ball at opposite ends of their side of the dodgeball court. This let them have two angles to fire from which almost caught Jade off guard.

"One…" Drew said as Mikes ball made Jade have to duck to avoid it. "Two…" He said as Arnolds low shot caused Jade to jump up to dodge. "Three!" Drew said as he chucked the dodgeball at her while she was still jumping to have it hit her dead center in the chest while she was in midair.

"Ooof!" Jade exclaimed as she was pushed back by the force of the dodgeball and landed back first onto the gym floor.

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about." Drew said happily as Mike and Arnold ran through the barrage of dodgeballs to high five Drew before getting back into the game. "Later Jade." Drew said with a wave goodbye as Jade had to go sit with the other people who got out.

"Pfft…whatever…" Jade mumbled to herself as she had to watch Drew's team start making a major comeback against hers. "I'm just gonna own you next time anyways…"

The game ended with Drew's comeback being successful and his team coming out the victors. Drew was bragging about it all the way through lunch which would just make Jade all the more determined to put him in his place.

"Please Mr. Ross." Jade asked with her sweetest smile to the gym teacher as he was on his way to his next class. "Please can we play dodgeball again next class? I just gotta get my rematch against Drew."

"Fine, but only because I know you won't stop bothering me about it till I do." Mr. Ross said back.

"Works for me, thanks Mr. Ross." Jade said before she went the opposite way down the hall for her next class, as she did a thought from earlier today came back into her mind. "I hope Jackie's getting by okay without me."

"Please Mr. Monet, you really should listen to…" Jackie said in the midst of explaining why he had to come into the middle of the famous fashion designer Albert Monet's Paris studio uninvited for the sake of getting the legendary monks weapon he desired.

"No! It is you who should be listening to me." Mr. Monet said back with a thick French accent. "You come into my workplace…my space of creation without any real reason other than to try and con me out of a one of a kind accessory! I will not stand for it!"

"I'm not trying to con you out of anything Mr. Monet, what you have is suspected to be targeted by thieves not to mention there aren't meant to be an accessory. These are Buddhist prayer beads." Jackie informed Mr. Monet while pointing at the expensive, padded jewelry box that was made to perfectly hold the necklace of wooden, polished beads that once belonged to the legendary monk Jun Li Song.

"To you, but to me they are the final piece to a look I've had in mind for so long. In fact let me show you…" Mr. Monet said before walking across his studio, which in the midst of being set up for a show next week. "Jennifer, I need you for a moment." Mr. Monet called out into the models dressing behind the stage curtains before walking back over to Jackie. "Feast your eyes on this."

"Uhh…." Jackie wasn't really sure what to say when out walked a thin, gorgeous super model dressed in a ridiculous light brown colored imitation of a 19th century dress with a hat that was so big it was basically its own umbrella walked out of the curtain and down the runway.. "It umm…looks lovely"

"No, it looks incomplete." Mr. Monet said back seriously, considering he himself was wearing a snow white fur vest that matched his hair colour, pants, belt and shoes Jackie really shouldn't have been so shocked by Mr. Monet's work. "But with this necklace it will not only be one of the stars among my show but it will also be the highest selling."

"If money is your concern I can offer you…"

"No!" Mr. Monet said decisively. "I am sorry, but there is nothing you could say or do to change my mind."

"Hey!" Finn said loudly as he pushed open the door to the studio and barged in with Chou and Ratso beside him. "I want an ancient necklace and the number of every single model in this building right here, right now." Finn said with a smirk before he noticed Jackie. "Oh great…Chan." He said before he and his friends reluctantly took out their electric swords but didn't turn them on. "Come on Chan, hand it over so we can all get out of here before Zhao shows up."

"Mr. Monet…" Jackie said as he got into his fighting stance. "I suggest you give me the necklace now before they come after you."

"I will never let you have the neck…" Mr. Monet's rant was cut short was he saw the electric swords turn on and his eyed went wide. "It is yours." Mr. Monet said quickly as he closed the jewelry box and handed it to Jackie before running off to hide back stage.

"Thank you…" Jackie said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's in the box!" Chou said while pointing to the jewelry box in Jackie's hands. "Grab it!"

The Enforcer's all ran for Jackie, but instead of confronting them Jackie decided to try for another way out of the building. He jumped onto the fashion runway and ran down it to go into the backstage. He surprised a few makeup and wardrobe assistants but not nearly as much as he surprised a dozen models in the process of switching outfits.

"Sorry!" Jackie shouted as he ran by them all quickly without looking back, partly for respect but most for the fact the Enforcers were right behind him.

"This way!" Ratso said as he saw Chan going through one of the back stage doors. He and Chou followed him but Finn stopped right at the door way.

"You know ladies…" Finn said with a smile as he turned around to face the models. "If any of you are free later I'd love to have one of you show me the...hey!" Finn's flirting was interrupted by Ratso pulling him into the door to get back to the chase.

Jackie found his way to the side door of the studio building and was running around to the front to get to his car. But once he made it into the car he only just got onto the main street before he heard "Angry crow takes flight" and saw Hak Foo leap beside his car, force open the door and pulled Jackie right out of the driver's seat.

"Not now…" Jackie said to himself from the stress of Hak Foo's timing.

"I'm guessing this has the prayer beads." Hak Foo said as he stood over Jackie and saw the box beside him. "Time to say goodbye Chan." Hak Foo said as he lifted his foot up ready to stomp on Jackie before he heard a voice from behind him.

"Come on!" Chou said as the Enforcer's ran out to the front and stopped dead in their tracks once they saw Hak Foo. "Oh crud…"

"Should we fight him?" Ratso asked.

"Not like that went well the last time…" Finn said back.

"Fools." Hak Foo said with a quick glance at the Enforcers standing still out of fear of him. When he turned his head back down to Jackie he quickly realized the only thing on the ground were Jackie's feet.

Before Hak Foo could react Jackie punched so hard in the face it actually made Jackie have to shake off his sore hand while he used the other one to pick up the jewelry box and run down the street.

"Grr…Chan!" Hak Foo said as he quickly recovered from the punch and ran after Jackie.

"I don't think we can keep up with them…" Ratso pointed out as they saw Jackie and Hak Foo sprint down the street.

"I think we can." Finn said with a grin as he looked into Jackie's car. "Chan left the key in."

Jackie ran as fast as he could through the middle of Paris, having to skillfully dodge and avoid people and objects as he ran while Hak Foo mostly just charged through everything to keep up with Jackie.

"At least it's just Hak Foo." Jackie told himself as he turned a corner to just barely see a green fireball flying at him from above in time to dive out of the way. "Me and my big mouth..." Jackie said as he looked up and saw Zhao standing on top of a building in front of him.

"I've grown very tired of you Jackie Chan…" Zhao called down to Jackie as he snapped his fingers and called summoned his disciples beside him before making two more fireballs in his hands. "It's time to be rid of you."

"Chan!" Hak Foo called out as he turned the corner and smirked to see the Emperor ready to attack Jackie on the other side of him. "Nowhere to run now."

Jackie looked back and forth between Hak Foo and Zhao which also let him notice the few frightened people that were around them. A couple holding each other in fear, an old man looking up and absolutely baffled at Zhao holding his green chi flames and also a young man a few feet away from Jackie who was standing next to his running moped.

"I'm sorry I'll bring this back later thank you!" Jackie said quickly as he immediately jumped on the moped and sped off down the street again.

"No!" Zhao said as he tossed the two fireballs at Jackie but hit just behind him as he picked up speed on the moped.

Hak Foo was about to run after Chan but he was sidetracked by having to jump out of the road to avoid the Enforcers zooming past him in Jackie's car.

"After them!" Zhao said as he and his dark monks jumped down from the building to chase after the vehicles with Hak Foo.

"There he is on the moped!" Finn pointed out from the passenger's seat while Ratso drove and Chou was in the back. "Run him off the road."

Ratso nodded and stepped on the gas harder to catch up to Jackie, quickly getting enough speed to hit the back of the moped to cause it to start swerving out of control.

"Bad day bad day bad day!" Jackie said as he desperately tried to stop the moped from crashing. In the midst of it he could see into the mopeds small review mirror to see the car coming in to hit him again. In the few seconds he had before being hit, Jackie put his feet onto the Mopeds seat and dove forward to do a double flip before hitting the ground running with the jewelry box.

"Oh come on!" Ratso said in frustration as he got out of the car after having to see Jackie get away with yet another crazy stunt. "That's just not fair!"

"It never is now come on!" Finn said as they went to run after Jackie until they saw a black van pull up just ahead of him.

"Get in Jackie!" Captain Black said from the driver's seat before Jackie practically dove into the vans side door that was held open for by a Section 13 agent before they slammed it closed and drove off.

"Aww man…" Chou said as they watched Jackie been driven out of sight. "I think we lost this one."

"I think we got other things to worry about..." Ratso pointed out as he looked behind them and saw Zhao, Hak Foo and his monks down the street and quickly coming their way.

"Ok time to go boys!" Finn said as they all ran back into the car and took off down the road with an escape route in mind more than trying to find the necklace.

"Curses!" Zhao shouted angrily as he watched the Enforcers drive around a corner and out of sight. "These massive cities are like a maze, we'll get nowhere looking from street to street for Jackie Chan." Zhao said before he sighed and decided to send his disciples away with another snap of his fingers.

"So what now? Wait for the next weapon?" Hak Foo asked.

"No…it's time to take the fight to them." Zhao said back. "All I need is some sort of picture of the place you said Jackie Chan resides, San Fransico."

Jackie was relieved that Captain Black tracked him down by the chip they planted in his phone once they noticed he was going off course from his pickup. They drove him out to the airport where he, Captain Black and the two agents who accompanied him were arranged first class seats back to the States.

"Seriously?!" Jade asked loudly over the phone at Uncle's shop as Jackie told her all this midflight. "You pick the day I can't come to get a luxury ride back? No fair Jackie…"

"I'm sorry Jade. The jet was going through a systems check today so we had to make do." Jackie said back.

"Ya I bet you made do with it…" Jade said under her breath. "But I'm glad you got the beads Jackie. I was worried you'd end up on a three weapon losing streak without me, Uncle or Tohru."

"I'm glad I did to. Besides, Uncle was complaining about how much he was losing business by leaving the shop."

"Right, cause Uncle's usually got so much product flying off the shelf when he's around…" Jade said back with a smirk.

"Are you making fun of Uncle's salesmanship?" Uncle asked as he walked up behind Jade unbeknownst to her. "Would you rather be the one to sell antiques?"

"Oh…uhh…."Jade wasn't sure how to get out of the situation as she awkwardly turned to face Uncle. "No…"

"Then do not make wise cracks!" Uncle shouted back. "Now let Uncle talk to Jackie."

"Ok." Jade said as she passed Uncle the phone and decided to grab a snack from the kitchen.

"Jackie, did the necklace reveal its power?" Uncle asked.

"No, I managed to keep it in a secure box so no one could try and use it." Jackie asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Rebel writings of the monk Jun Li Song do not give Uncle much to go on." Uncle answered.

"Well what does it say?"

"Rebels say Jun Li Song was by far the oldest monk with a recorded age of 74 years old during the rebellion against Zhao. Despite this, they said he was possibly the most agile of them all since no soldier ever recalled someone managing to strike him."

"Really?" Jackie asked out of interest.

"Really?" Jade said to herself out of curiosity she turned her around to listen closely to Uncle and Jackie talk. "Never get hit huh…that might be perfect." She said with a grin as a plan was already in her mind. "Hey Uncle." Jade said with a sweet smile as she walked over to him. "Can I ask Jackie something quickly?"

"Fine, but be quick. Afterwards Uncle must call Torhu and tell him to hurry from market." Uncle said as he handed Jade the phone.

"Hey Jackie, can you email me a picture of the necklace? I wanna see if it looks cool before you lock it up." Jade asked.

"I can just show it to you when I get back tomorrow."

"Please Jackie?" Jade said as sweetly as possible. "Pretty please?"

"Alright Jade, I promise to send you a picture in the next hour." Jackie answered.

"Thanks Jackie." Jade said with a grin as her plans first stage was set.

While Jackie had to fly back commercial, the Enforcers were heading back to San Francisco via the private Dark Hand jet while having an awkward conversation with Valmont over the phone.

"Am I going to have to come along every single time to make sure you can succeed?" Valmont asked crossly.

"Look V we did our best but…" Finn tried to explain before Valmont cut him off.

"I don't want to hear how you failed; I just want you back here as soon as possible."

"Why, what's the next move big V?" Finn asked with Ratso and Chou sitting across from him to listen in.

"No move per say, but our friend has finally managed to fully hack into Section 13's surveillance. He's hoping we can use this to plan an attack on Chan before he lets the necklace get locked down." Valmont explained. "So no delays in getting back to me understood?"

"You got it boss." Finn said before hanging up his cellphone and sighing. "So much for us going to the movies."

"Awww…" Ratso said disappointed

.

Jade had to spend a full school day with Drew's victory over her being rubbed in her face, despite her making a very good point at lunch time.

"After all the stories I've told you and the things you've seen do you really still wanna mess with me Drew?" Jade asked Drew.

"What are you gonna do Jade? Zap me with the talismans you said are locked up or use one of those masks you said are gone to summon some of those shadow ninjas?" Drew asked back.

"How about I use one of magical weapons I've been telling you about?" Jade replied with a smirk.

"Right…cause the schools just gonna let you walk in with something like a sword? I doubt it Jade."

"We don't have a sword yet, and that's not the point."

"I think the point is all your magic stuff is either locked up tight or gone. So that just leaves you with no hope of winning that rematch tomorrow." Drew said with a cocky smile before going off to eat with his friends.

"That's what you think…" Jade said with a hidden smirk.

Jackie's plane landed in San Fransico at about 3:15, which gave Jade enough time to find what she needed for her plan to work. She went out of the shop for half an hour after school, telling Uncle and Tohru she was going to a friend's house to quickly check out their new video game. What she was actually doing was going into a comic book and prop shop she knew in search of something special.

"Thank you for the ride Augustus." Jackie said as Captain Black pulled up in front of Uncle's shop. "And thank you again for the good timing in Paris."

"No problem Jackie, just tell Uncle to be quick about looking at the necklace. I want it locked up in Section 13 ASAP."

"Of course, see you later." Jackie said before stepping out of the car with the prayer beads still in the jewelry and waving bye as Captain Black drove off. "I'm back." Jackie called out as he walked in through the front door.

"Why are you yelling?!" Uncle complained as he stood at the cashiers counter while Tohru swept the floor in front of him. "Uncle is right here, are you trying to make Uncle def?!"

"Sorry Uncle…" Jackie said with a small sigh under his smile before walking over to Uncle to open the jewelry box on the counter. "Here it is."

"Ahh…interesting." Uncle said as he carefully took the necklace into his hands to examine it closely.

"I still find it odd a monk would want use something meant for peace and prayer as a weapon." Tohru commented as he looked at the necklace.

"Maybe it was used as some sort of defense, like the ring." Jackie said back before Jade walked in the door.

"Hey guys, welcome back Jackie." Jade said with a smile and her backpack still on. "How was the flight?"

"Good Jade, but shouldn't you have been back from school by now?" Jackie asked with a raised brow.

"I was just over at Jamie's house checking out Zombie Nation 2." Jade replied before she noticed Uncle holding the necklace. "Oh cool, just like the picture you sent." Jade said with a small grin.

"Sensei, should I get the books to look into its power?" Tohru asked.

"Not now, Uncle needs tea before we do research." Uncle said as he put the necklace back into the jewelry box.

"I'll go make some now then"

"And I'll put this by your desk for when you're ready Uncle." Jade eagerly as she took the box and quickly walked into the back.

"Jade…" Jackie said with his arms crossed as he watched her walk away. "You know I can't let you try that on for obvious reasons."

"I'm not gonna try it on Jackie." Jade said as she put the box on Uncle's research desk like she had said. "But does that mean I can't take a look at it?"

"You can look Jade, but do not touch it. We have no idea what it can do." Jackie said before Torhu walked by to get into the kitchen.

"I have one." Jade mumbled to herself with her backpack sitting in front of her while opened the box and looked at the necklace. "Kinda big, but then again shaolin monks are probably more function then fashion kinda guys."

"They are Jade." Jackie said with a small laugh before walking into the kitchen as well. "It's nice to finally have the chance to sit back with a cup of tea."

Torhu and Jackie had to turn their backs from Jade to look into the kitchen cupboards for cups and tea bags. In these few vital seconds Jade reached into her backpack to pull out a prayer bead necklace that looked exactly the same as the one in the box and pulled a quick switch so that she now had the legendary weapon.

"Gotcha." Jade said with a big smile on her face as she casually walked away from the necklace now in the box.

As Jade's plan was coming together quite nicely, another still had to be formed for Zhao. He and Hak Foo had taken refuge in a fish warehouse once used by the Dark Hand after they had teleported into San Francisco. Zhao insisted they not move until he had a decent grasp of the surrounding area and more importantly knowledge of the area around Uncle's shop. He gained this by sending out his monks, who were very effective scouts. Not only do their soulless forms make them not appear on things like the thermal surveillance system that was set up in Uncle's neighborhood so Section 13 could keep track of who was around the building at all times but Zhao could see and hear through them, making all of their information come directly into his mind.

"He's finally arrived." Zhao said to Hak Foo in the midst of deep meditation. His eyes shut so he could focus on looking through the eyes of the disciples set up on the roof across from Uncle's shop. "Jackie Chan has brought the prayer beads into his home." Zhao said before he snapped his fingers, making the monk of the roof quietly disappear. "Now then Hak Foo, what do you think we be our best way to approach this?" Zhao asked, curious to see if Hak Foo was capable of coming up with any sort of strategy.

"Well…the shop is no doubt being watched by Section 13, plus the old wizard could have some sort of spell cast over it to keep away your disciples. It would be best to attack when the wheels are being moved between the shop and Section 13's underground complex." Hak Foo explained. "Perhaps the disciples can help us find the perfect place to ambush them."

"Hmm…" Zhao took a moment to think Hak Foo's plan over before showing a small smile. "Alright general, we'll see how well your tactics will do on the battlefield."

"So what do you think it does Uncle?" Captain Black asked. He had arrived at the shop again the morning after dropping Jackie off. "Although I really don't see why it matters now that it's getting locked u…oww!" Captain Black exclaimed as Uncle two finger smacked him on the head.

"Of course it matters!" Uncle shouted back. "One of the most dangerous kinds of magic to deal with is magic you do not fully understand. That is how Tarakudo's generals were able to be freed and that is how Jackie released Zhao in first place!"

"I did not release him!" Jackie argued back.

"Anyways…" Torhu said to bring them all back on the proper topic. "Sensei and I have concluded that the necklace has something to do with enhancing a person's speed, since there is no writing of Jun Li Song that would hint of anything more supernatural."

"That's great guys, but we won't have to worry about this power getting out." Captain Black said as he took the necklace in the jewelry box off the cashiers counter and handed it to one of the two Section 13 agents that came inside the shop with him. "It's going stay out of anyone hands in the new vault we installed for the weapons."

"Either way, I just want us to get this out of Zhao's hands as soon as possible." Jackie said.

"Me to." Jade said eagerly as she came down the stairs, finally ready for school. "So I'll just come along for the ride and you can drop me off on the way."

"Nice try Jade, get going for the bus stop." Jackie said with a smile as he opened the door for her. "And have a good day at school."

"Alright…if I have to…" Jade said with fake exasperation as she walked out the door. "Bye guys." She said to everyone inside before walking by two big, muscular and dead serious looking agents standing by the vehicles parked outside the shop. "See ya Logan, bye Gomez."

"Bye Jade." The two said agents as they broke their seriousness for a few seconds to wave bye to Jade. While she may cause trouble in Section 13 at times most of the people there knew Jade was a good kid, they just also knew they could never trust her in a room full of equipment by herself.

"Time to get moving guys." Captain Black said as he, the two agents in the shop, Jackie and Tohru all walked outside. Waiting for them besides Logan and Gomez were two black cars and a black van parked in between them. "Let's go."

Gomez and Logan got into the car behind the van; the two other agents went into the one in front of it. Captain Black drove the van, Jackie held onto the jewelry box in the passenger's seat and Torhu sat in the back.

"Thank you for coming Tohru." Jackie said. "Though with these agents with us you may not have to."

"It's fine, Sensei wanted me to pick up the next portrait anyways." Torhu said back.

"Black to base…" Captain Black said over an earpiece. "We have the package, moving in for delivery now. Stand by for pickup."

"Copy that Black." The agent responding from Section 13 said before the convoy started moving.

"Ok." Valmont said with a smirk as he and the Enforcers spied on the shop from a pest control van with the appropriate uniforms on down the street. "They're on the move, I say our best bet is to use smoke bombs in heavy taffic so we may…"

"Hey boss…" Ratso said as he pointed out Jade walking their way across the street from them, making them all tuck their hats down to hide their faces. "What about the kid?"

"She's not with them so she's not our issue." Valmont answered.

"Umm…maybe she is." Finn said as he caught something of interest through the rear-view mirror.

"Alright Drew…" Jade said after she was a good ways down the street and was certain all the agents had left the opposite way. "You're going down." She said to herself with a smirk as she took the real necklace out of her backpack and put it on, making sure to tuck it under her hoodie.

"Good eye Finn." Valmont said. "It seems she has her on little scheme going on without Chan having a clue, which means we may not even have to deal with him."

"I like the sound of that." Chou said smiling.

"As do I, it looks like we're off to class today." Valmont said with a grin.

Jade went to school in a much better mood then she had been the past couple of days. What made today all the better for her is that gym was their first class of the day.

"Alright class, due to some requests were going to be doing dodgeball again." Mr. Ross said to the class as they were coming into the gym from the locker rooms. "Same teams as before."

"Same result as before to." Drew said confidently before he saw Jade walk into the gym with the prayer bead necklace on over her gym shirt. "Hey, what's with the big wooden jewelry Jade?" Drew asked with a raised brow.

"This? It's a…traditional Chinese good luck charm." Jade answered back with quick thinking. "My mom mailed it to me last week, seems like a good day to use it."

"Ya, cause lucks the only way you're gonna win."

Both teams lined up at the ready on the walls. Even across the gym Jade and Drew still locked eyes, both with a determined face.

"Ready..." Mr. Ross said before he blew his whistle. "Go!"

Both teams rushed to the middle line to grab at the dodgeballs lined up along it. After the first few moments of scrambling for a ball both sides backed off leaving Jade standing right in front of Drew and his friends.

"Same as before guys." Drew said to Mike and Arnold. "Set her up and knock her down."

Mike and Arnold took their positions on the sides of the dodgeball court. Jade only smiled while looking back and forth between them.

"Ok, let's see what this thing can do." Jade said with a glance down at the necklace.

"And…One!" Drew called out as Mike was about to toss the ball at Jade only to freeze in place, like everything else in the gym but Jade.

"Huh?" Jade said as she looked around the room. Everything had completely stopped. No one moved, made a sound or even breathed. "Is this the necklace?" Jade asked before turning back to the other team. "Wait…what the?"

Jade looked to Mike, who was still frozen himself. But what almost looked like an astral version of himself appeared out of his body and seemed to be slowly moving forward in the way Mike actually would move forward in time. This allowed Jade to see the ball Mike was throwing slowly coming at her in its own astral copy, making it easy to tell the ball was heading straight for her left leg.

"Whoa." Jade said in slight awe as she saw the same thing happen with Arnold next, who's astral ball slowly flew through the air to pass through Jade's face like a ghost through a wall. The last to be shown was Drew, firing his ball directly at Jade's chest before the astral forms faded and time kicked back into motion.

The very moment time was back to normal Mike chucked the ball with all of his strength, only to see Jade dodge it with a simple lift of her leg.

"Two!" Drew called out as Arnold shot his dodgeball but looked shocked as Jade leaned her head to the side to avoid the ball like it was nothing.

"Three!" Drew called out as he let his ball go, but Jade didn't just dodge it. She stepped to the side, spun and let her ball go while spinning to have it fly right by Drew's head.

"So…" Jade said with a smirk as she reached down to pick up another ball. "That all you got?"

"Not even close!" Drew answered back. "Everyone, gang up on Jade." Drew called out before a dozen kids on his team all set their sights on Jade.

"Bring it on." Jade said with a smirk.

Drew's team tried again and again but everything they tried throwing at Jade was proving useless. The necklace allowed her to know where every ball was coming from before it was even thrown and evade them all without breaking a sweat. After a long serious of dodging she finally got the chance to counter attack and threw a ball right into Drew's shoulder.

"Gotta love a good luck charm." Jade said after seeing Drew get out.

While Jade was in the midst of having fun, Jackie was still in the middle of the convoy taking what he thought was the real prayer beads to Section 13.

"Black to base, package one and a half blocks away. ETA ten to fifteen minutes with traffic." Black said into his earpiece before seeing the light turn green ahead and beginning to drive forward again.

As the convoy started to drive through the green light, the agents car in front of Captain Black's van was suddenly hit by a green fireball launched from the upper levels of the multi-story car park across the street from them. The fireball hit right under the car's hood, the explosion of it actually causing the car to flip back and right over Captain Black's van.

"Watch out!" Logan said to Gomez from the car at behind the van as they had to swerve off of the road and onto the sidewalk to avoid the flipped car coming down on them. The only good thing was Section 13's cars were so well equipped and armored that nobody died, although the two men dragging themselves out of the flipped car were definitely going to need some medical attention.

"Jackie…" Tohru said very worried after Captain Black slammed on the breaks.

"I know, let's go." Jackie said before the three of them got out of the van while it was parked the middle of a large four way street with Logan and Gomez joining them to keep a tight formation around the van.

"Alright Zhao, Show yourself!" Captain Black called out towards the car park with his pistol drawn.

"Hello again." Zhao said back as he stepped into view on the third highest level of the car park. "I would like to make this quick, so if you surrender now I'll be sure to make your ends the same. All but Jackie Chan's that is…"

"We'll never let you take the necklace Zhao!" Jackie yelled back.

"I thought as much…oh well." Zhao said before snapping his fingers and having all of his disciples summoned to stand at both sides of him. "Destroy them!" Zhao said before his disciples all leaped off the car park to basically rain down upon everyone in the street below.

"Take em down!" Captain Black said as he, Logan and Gomez opened fire on the disciples coming from above. Half a dozen of them were hit and turned into a puff of green flame before the rest landed on the street, surrounding the van. "Don't let them near the package." Captain Black ordered as he, Gomez, Logan, Jackie and Torhu all stood around the van to be between it and the dark monks in front of them.

The monks took no time to wait, they charged for the van. Torhu guarded the right side of the van like a moving wall, making the disciples that tried to get past him merely bounce off him or were tossed by him. Jackie was at the front of the van using his skills to combat five monks at a time. Gomez and Logan were standing side by side at the left; they quickly realized guns wouldn't work with such swift opponents so they both put their hand to hand training to good use. Captain Black stood with his back to the van's back doors, making sure no disciples got near them.

"Hmm…a good defense." Zhao said as he watched the fight go on from above before making another fireball in his right hands. "But that can be changed rather quickly." Zhao said before launching the fireball with great accuracy to actually hit between Logan and Gomez to make them go flying back in opposite directions.

"Logan, Gomez?!" Captain Black exclaimed after seeing both of his men get hit and knocked out leaving just him, Jackie and Torhu to defend against a dozen disciples still standing around them.

Jackie quickly looked up again but didn't see Zhao, and he didn't have time to wonder where he went off to because he was forced to fight off four more dark monks.

"Wait…" Jackie said after finishing off the disciples and catching his breath. "Why haven't we seen Hak Foo?"

The second after Jackie said it, Hak Foo came up behind Captain Black while he was busy grappling a monk and picked him up over his shoulders.

"Grounding bald eagle!" Hak Foo yelled as he tossed Captain Black across the street to painfully bounce off of a buildings wall.

"Augustus!" Jackie yelled as he saw Captain Black get tossed. "Hak Foo!" Jackie yelled out angrily as he ran for Hak Foo, swiftly kicking his way past two dark monks that tried to stop him before he lunged forward to slam his elbow into Hak Foo's chest. "You're not getting near this necklace!"

"Grr…I have to disagree Chan." Hak Foo said with a hand on his sore chest before taking up his fighting stance. "Mantis cuts down prey!" Hak Foo said as he jumped forward to try and land two powerful chop down on Jackie's shoulders, but Jackie was quick enough to flip back and out of the way. "Tiger rips Chan apart!" He yelled out again before coming at Jackie with multiple fast punches that Jackie managed to skillfully block and counter with both of his palms striking Hak Foo in the guy.

"Give up Hak Foo, your reinforcements are depleted." Jackie said after pushing Hak Foo back with the palm strike and noticing Tohru slam the last two monks together in his hands.

"Oh really?" Hak Foo asked with a grin as he saw Torhu walking over to them. "You're forgetting one other…"

Right after Hak Foo said it, Tohru was hit from a kick in the back so strong it sent the super-sized sumo flying forward head first into the front of the van.

"Out of my way,oaf." Zhao said as he stood behind the now unconscious Tohru and stared at Jackie. "Now who's outnumbered Jackie Chan?"

Jackie backed away slowly, his eyes going back and forth between Zhao and Hak Foo as he waited for one of them to make the first move.

"Would you mind getting our prize general?" Zhao asked Hak Foo while keeping his death glare on Jackie. 'I'd like to deal with him personally."

"Alright…" Hak Foo said reluctantly, only because he liked the idea of himself being the one to get rid of Jackie. "You should make it quick, I can hear police coming." Hak Foo said as he turned around to start pulling on the van's locked door.

"I'll make it quick..." Zhao said with a smirk as he waved his hand slowly in front of himself to make his broadsword appear. "But also as painful as I can possibly make it!" Zhao said before coming at Jackie with his multiple swings of his large blade.

"Bwhaa!" Jackie exclaimed as he frantically ducked a dodged the incoming sword until he got the chance to counter with a jumping, spinning kick to that hit across Zhao's face.

"Enough playing!" Zhao said furiously. He held his broadsword in his left hand and threw a fireball and Jackie with his right, causing him to drive off to the left to avoid being fried.

"Finally!" Hak Foo said after successfully ripping the van's door open after a minute or so of pulling with all of his might. "Now, it is ours…"Hak Foo said as he stepped into the van to grab the jewelry box.

"No!" Jackie exclaimed as he tried to stop Hak Foo but had to stop and duck another fireball.

"You will not stop me from taking back my throne!" Zhao said with his right hand still in flames while he stood between Jackie and the van. "Nor will you stop me from ending your life!"

"Here it is." Hak Foo said with a smile as he walked out of the van with the necklace in his hand. "Another weapon belongs to u…uhh…what?" Hak Foo said as he raised the necklace up to his face for a good look at it, which let him see that three of the beads lined up together in the necklace had one word carved lightly engraved word into each of them to make out the phrase "Made in China."

"It's…It's a fake!" Hak Foo shouted angrily as he finally realized he was holding a prop that replicated the necklace used by the super hero Mystic Monk.

"What?!" Zhao asked furiously.

"What?! Jackie said in shock.

"Ohhh….what?" Captain Black said as he slowly stood up and looked around, still a bit disoriented from being tossed by Hak Foo.

"It has modern print on it, this is a fake." Hak Foo said right before tossing the necklace to Zhao so he could see for himself.

"It is fake..." Zhao said to himself as he noticed the letters on the necklace before burning it to ashes in just seconds with his right hand. "So you knew we had an attack in mind then?" Zhao asked as he looked at Jackie again.

"No, I don't what happened to the…uh oh…" Jackie said as he looked to Captain Black, who after realizing what was going on looked to Jackie with the same thought in mind.

"Tell me she didn't…"Captain Black said to Jackie.

"Jade." Jackie said with a palm to his face. "She had to pick today for this…"

"So the little girl has it?" Zhao asked. "Interesting, do you know where we could find her Hak Foo?"

"I believe I know where her school can be located." Hak Foo answered back.

"You are not going near her." Jackie said back with the utmost seriousness. "I can promise you that."

"What's wrong? You don't want anything to happen to her?" Zhao asked with a big smirk. "Well if she gives me the necklace willingly, I promise to only leave her with a broken bone."

"Grr…" Jackie didn't say anything, and he knew attacking Zhao while he was armed and had Hak Foo with him wouldn't end well but hearing that last remark just made him look at Zhao with absolute anger in his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere Zhao." Captain Black said as he kept his pistol pointed at the emperor. "Except a cold cell until we can turn you back into a cold rock."

"I don't think so…"Zhao said before hearing police sirens getting very close to them. "But I don't have time to argue." Zhao said before making another fireball to throw at his feet to create a green smoke screen for himself and Hak Foo.

"No!" Jackie said as he ran and kicked into the smoke to wind up hitting nothing and see Zhao and Hak Foo already escaping into the car park.

"Jackie, you gotta go for Jade." Captain Black said as he looked around the mayhem Zhao's attack had caused. "I'll arrange a cleanup for the street as well as medical for Tohru and my guys right away, take my van." Captain Black said before tossing Jackie the keys.

"Right, thanks." Jackie said as he quickly got into the van to head for the school.

"Come on Drew just one more time, who's the best again?" Jade asked teasingly while walking down the hall with Drew right after gym class, the necklace held in her hand after she got back into her normal cloths. "You know you wanna say it."

"Fine Jade…you're the best…" Drew grumbled reluctantly before they both stopped after hearing the announcement over the school intercom.

"Will Jade Chan please come outside to meet her Uncle? Jade Chan, please come outside to meet your Uncle." The woman at the office said over the intercom.

"Oh no…" Jade said to herself, figuring Jackie had found out the necklace was a fake and was here to give her a stern talking to.

"What's wrong? You in trouble?" Drew asked with a small smirk.

"No." Jade said back quickly. "Well…maybe." She admitted before walking away for the front doors. "Well, at least I got to wipe the floor with Drew before he noticed." Jade said to look on the bright side before approaching the front doors. "Ok Jackie I admit I took the…huh?!" Jade said in shock as standing in front of her wasn't Jackie or Uncle, it was Chou.

"Heya kiddo, how ya been?" Chou asked with a fake, friendly smile. "What? I fly all the way from china and you're not even gonna give your uncle Chou a hug?" Chou said loud enough for the people at the office just down the hall from the school entrance to hear him.

"Oh man…" Jade said with worry as she tried to back up but after the first step found herself stopped by Ratso standing behind her and Finn placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just come along with us kid." Finn said quietly as he looked down at Jade. "We're not gonna hurt you unless you make us."

Jade didn't see any better options, with the necklace not telling her about Ratso and Finn behind her while she held it she figured it had to actually be worn to work. This made its power rather useless at the moment. She gave in and let them lead her to the school parking lot where Valmont was waiting for them all by the white car he was driving.

"Well well well, if it isn't Chan's mischievous little niece." Valmont said with a smirk as he kneeled down to be face to face with Jade. "I must say thank you for being such a rebellious little child, it's allowing us to make a very large amount of money without even having to deal with your annoying uncle."

"Aren't you ever going to get tired of him smacking you guys around?" Jade asked with her arms crossed and the necklace still in her hand.

"Well if we keep doing things like this we won't need to worry about that because with any luck Zhao will be able to take care of Chan for us, then I'll lose a pain in my neck an you'll lose a loving family member." Valmont said bluntly to make his point before snatching the necklace out of Jade's hand. "I'll take that, thank you." He said as he fully stood up again and passed the necklace to Finn.

"And this!" Jade shouted as she retaliated by giving Valmont a hard kick in the shin before Ratso got a hold of her again.

"Oww! You horrendous little brat!" Valmont cried out while hopping on one leg and holding the other before seeing the schools dumpsters just a few parking spots away from their car. "Ratso, take out the trash!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jade said in protest before being picked up by the back of her hoodie by Ratso.

"Sorry kid." Ratso said simply as he opened the dumpster lid. "Just doing my job." Ratso said before dropping Jade in and shut the lid on her.

"Nice work gentlemen, now off to the pickup point and another paycheck." Valmont said as he and the Enforcers got into their car only to see Jackie pull up in front of them the moment after.

"You!" Jackie exclaimed as he immediately noticed the Dark Hand when he stepped out of the van.

"Jackie!" Jade said as she pushed open the dumpster lid upon hearing Jackie's voice.

"What? Jade?" Jackie said in slight surprise as he saw his niece pop out of a dumpster with a banana peel on top of her head.

"Book it!" Chou said as he and the rest of the Dark Hand sprung out of the car and started running away.

"Wait!" Jackie called out to them once he saw Finn holding the necklace and began to chase after them.

"Go get em Jackie!" Jade cheered to Jackie as he took off after them before finally noticing the banana peel on her head. "Ewww…"

"Split up, your three go right!" Valmont said as he took off to the left, knowing Jackie would be interested in the necklace more than anything.

Valmont was right, Jackie went right after the Enforcer across the school parking lot and entrance to head into the playground at the right side of the building. Unfortunately for the Enforcers, the playground had a fence at the end of it and Jackie could likely flip over it before they were even done climbing.

"Ok guys…I got an idea." Finn said quietly to Ratso and Chou as they turned to see Jackie take up his fighting stance in front of them. "You two keep him busy and I'll find what this thing does to take him down with it."

"Got any better ideas?" Chou asked hopefully.

"Not at the moment, you?" Finn asked back.

"Nope." Ratso said honestly.

Chou and Ratso took a quick look at each other before both deciding to go with Finn's idea. They didn't have their electric swords with them, but Chou took on a Kung Fu stance while Ratso raised his fists like a boxer.

"Let's go Chan!" Chou said before he and Ratso attacked Jackie. Ratso used wild punches and haymakers while Chou attacked with a flurry of fast jabs that Jackie was able to skillfully block and dodge all of.

"Ok, what do you got for me?" Finn asked as he put on the prayer bead necklace. "Do you shoot anything?" Finn asked while pushing his hand out towards a wall to see if he could blast it. "Super strength?" Finn wondered as he tried to pick the jungle gym with nothing happening. "Dang, what the heck does this thing do?" He asked himself while his buddies were still in the midst of fighting Jackie.

Jackie back flipped over the teeter totters to put some distance between him and the two Enforcers. Chou was the first to run around the totters and try and high kick Jackie only to have his foot caught and his other leg kicked out from under him. Ratso quickly came afterwards with another haymaker that was cut short by Jackie hitting him with a palm to the chest. It made him step back a bit but it didn't knock him down.

"That all you got?" Ratso asked without knowing he was standing right by the end of the teeter totter that was down.

"Nope." Jackie said with a smile at his quick idea. He flipped forward, aiming it so his leg came down on the opposite end of the totter so it was pushed down and the one Ratso stood beside quickly came up and smacked him in the chin to knock him out.

"Uh oh." Finn said with concern as he saw Ratso and Chou on the ground with Jackie walking towards him.

"Please Finn, give me the necklace." Jackie said in hopes that Finn would just surrender.

"Well…why should I?" Finn asked in an attempt to sound tough. "With this thing on I've got magic on my side."

"Did you figure out what it does?" Jackie asked with a pretty good guess at Finn's answer already.

"I know it can let me beat you Chan!" Finn said angrily to avoid an honest answer.

"Fine then Finn, have it your way." Jackie said as he took up his fighting stance.

"Alright…" Finn said as he nervously raised his fist. "Ok goofy bling, if you're gonna do something now would be the best time." Finn said quietly so Chan didn't hear.

"Hiya!" Jackie said as he moved to attack but ended up freezing in place, as did everything else around Finn.

"Whoa…what the?" Finn asked before seeing the astral looking form of Jackie move forward for his still body. The astral form ran forward and slowly delivered a flying kick that passed through Finn's face without him feeling anything but slightly disturbed. "This is just weird."

The second after the kick fully past through Finn, time went back to normal and the real Jackie came at Finn full speed to deliver the same kick his astral form did only to have Finn evade it with a simple but precise step to the side.

"Interesting." Finn said with a smirk as he glanced down at the necklace before looking back to Jackie. "Come Chan, you got anything else?

Jackie went to attack again for the same result as before. Time stopped, his astral form let Finn see where each of his three planned punches were coming from and when things were normal again Finn used this to not only block Jackie's punches but land a counter punch into Jackie's gut.

"Ow!" Jackie exclaimed as he stepped back and looked at the necklace. "Never get hit…that must be what's doing it."

"How do you know I haven't just been practicing?" Finn asked jokingly.

Jackie knew he had to get the necklace off of Finn, he kept coming at him with all the precise strikes and combos he could think off but this only let the necklace have a more detailed reading to send back to Finn so he could evade and counter. After a full minute Jackie was left panting with some bad bruises while Finn as left without a scratch or sweat.

"I gotta say, this thing wouldn't usually be my style but I like what it's doing for me." Finn said before going on the offensive. He took a swing at Jackie that was blocked but when Jackie tried to punch back the necklace let Finn know this so he could step aside from it and knock Jackie onto the ground with a hard kick to the back.

"No way…" Finn said with surprise as he saw Jackie wasn't getting up. "Did I?…Haha! I did it, I beat up Chan! Wooo!" Finn shouted with his arms raised up in victory. "There's a new champ and his name is the fantastic, the ferocious, the phenomenal…Finn!"

"Great Finn…" Chou groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet with the leg Jackie kick left limping. "Now why couldn't you have done that sooner?" Chou asked while Ratso was still out cold beside him.

"Quit your whining and enjoy the moment." Finn said back as he walked over to Chou. "All we gotta do now is slap Ratso awake and get this thing back to Valmont, easy as pie."

"There!" Hak Foo said from the school entrance as he pointed out the Enforcers to Zhao standing next to him before they both ran straight for them.

"So much for easy!" Chou said in slight panic.

"Hold on…" Zhao said as he stopped running, now close enough to clearly see Finn was wearing the necklace. "Hak Foo, no!" Zhao exclaimed as he saw Hak Foo still rushing to the Enforcers.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo exclaimed as he leaped forward for a diving kick at Finn and Chou, the necklace let Finn jump out of the way unharmed but Chou wasn't so lucky and ended up with an punch into his chest after Hak Foo landed right beside him.

"You don't wanna do this Hak Foo…" Finn said with slight fear despite having power of the necklace. "I'm the one wearing the magic right now."

"Then I will just have to strip it from you." Hak Foo said back sternly. "Wolf mauls helpless sheep!" Hak Foo shouted before attacking Finn with powerful punches and sings that Finn was able to dodge all of and eventually counter with a quick right hook.

"What?" Hak Foo said as he wiped his cheek that took the hit, looking at the usually weak Finn confused before focusing on the necklace. "No charm will stop me!" He shouted while lunging at Finn for another furious assault.

Finn backed away slowly as he evaded, ending up in the middle of the swing sets. Hak Foo attempted to sweep out his legs but the necklace helped him react by jumping up, grabbing the top bar of the swing set and using his own body to swing back for a direct, two foot kick to Hak Foo's face.

"Oh man, this thing rocks!" Finn said as he dropped down to the ground again and managed to knock out Hak Foo with one more good punch to the while he was still lying on the ground disoriented. "I did…I really did it…" Finn said after looking around to see both Chan and Hak Foo, two men he had been afraid of to the point of nightmares now lying defeated before him. "I'm gonna get such a big bonus for this."

"You're not done yet." Zhao said as he causally walked over to Finn, stopping to enjoy giving Jackie a hard kick in the ribs to make sure he stayed down. "Little pest.." He mumbled to himself before looking to Finn again.

"Hey…now come on Zhao…think about this…" Finn said with his voice trembling a little. "If this thing let me beat Chan and Hak Foo…it makes me pretty much untouchable. How can you win if my eyes are faster than your hands, huh?" Finn said in his best attempt to make Zhao back off.

"What about your hands?" Zhao asked with no fear of Finn what so ever.

"Umm…what?" Finn said confused.

"The necklace enhances your reflex, let's your body work to its full potential." Zhao said before pointing out Jackie and Hak Foo. "The fact that you beat them only means they were too cautious, both of them kept thinking of the some way around the ability but that is what lead to their downfall." Zhao said before showing his hands without any flame on them. "I will not be going around the magic…" Zhao said before cracking his knuckles loudly. "I will be going through it."

Finn was speechless and scared, Zhao's murderous glare a him making him take a few steps back.

"No running, we fight!" Zhao exclaimed as he came at Finn with fasts and palm strikes that were so fast and furious Zhao hands were beginning to become a blur.

"Ahh!" Finn exclaimed as the necklace put his reflexes into overdrive, making him dodge and block Zhao's attack as best as he possibly could before Zhao landed a hit into Finn's stomach. "What?! Finn said as he leaned forward, holding his stomach in pain. "You…you got through it…"

"Seeing my attacks if one thing, actually being well trained enough to deal with them is another." Zhao said before attacking Finn with multiple swift kicks followed by grabbing his suit so he could pull Finn forward into Zhao's fist and knocked him flat on his back. "That is your lesson fool." Zhao said as he leaned down to pull the necklace off of Finn, whose nose seemed to now be broken. "The one you shall take to your grave."

Things were looking grim. Zhao held the necklace in his hand with Jackie in no condition to stop him. Ratso and Chou were both conscious again but they had their back's to the school wall in fear that Zhao would soon set their sights on him.

"What do we do for Finn?" Ratso quietly asked Chou.

"We might have to start making funeral plans…" Chou answered back.

"Now to finish things here." Zhao said as he looked over at Hak Foo. "Are you conscious general?"

"Uhhhgg…yes." Hak Foo said as he slowly rose up to his feet.

"Good, finish off the two sniveling ones over there and I might let you have the honor of getting rid of Jackie Chan." Zhao said while still standing over Finn.

"Alright." Hak Foo said with a nod before approaching Ratso and Chou, who were now holding each other out of fright.

"N-now come on Hak Foo, you don't gotta go and finish anything." Ratso said.

"Y-Ya buddy let's just negotiate, alright?" Chou asked pleadingly.

"All I'd need is the head fool to be rid of all my enemies at once." Zhao said with a smirk before the hand not holding the necklace caught fire. "First off, the cocky one." Zhao said as he looked down at Finn, which actually made him not notice the soccer ball that flew directly into his face. "What was that?" Zhao asked with his anger showing by the flame in his hand growing much larger as he looked forward and saw Jade a little ways away from him.

"Bull's-eye!" Jade said with a grin. "You know the schools already heard what's going on out here, you're gonna have cops on you any minute."

"You insolent…irritating little child…" Zhao said while looking absolutely livid at her. "I am going to make you regret you were ever even born!" Zhao said as he walked started walking over to Jade with an insane look of rage on his face.

"Oh man…should've thought this out better…" Jade said to herself as she realized she didn't have anything else planned after hitting Zhao with the ball.

"Say goodbye, little girl." Zhao said while walking over to her right before he had his legs tripped up by Jackie on the ground.

"Alright Jackie!" Jade said happily seeing her uncle standing up again.

"I told you Zhao…" Jackie said as he held the spot on his ribs where Zhao kicked him. "You are not going near her." Jackie said as he ignored the pain and took up his fighting stance.

"You just don't know when to accept defeat Chan." Hak Foo said as he turned away from Ratso and Chou to focus on Jackie.

"I agree." Zhao said in the midst of standing up until he quickly realized something was amiss. "The necklace?! Where did it…"

"Hey Zhao." Jade said with a big grin as she had the necklace around her neck thanks to Jackie's trip making Zhao drop it. "Looking for this?"

"It didn't help him…" Zhao said as he pointed to Finn who slowly crawled on his stomach to Ratso and Chou to avoid being seen, despite Zhao not caring at the moment. "It won't help you. The two of you on your own are not nearly strong enough to defeat us." Zhao said as he faced Jade while Hak Foo faced Jackie beside him.

Zhao couldn't have said that with worse timing, because moments after all of them could hear the sounds of sirens close by and soon after saw five police cars pull up in front of the school lead by Captain Black in a Section 13 car.

"Move move move!" Captain Black ordered as he ten police offers moved in and all stood behind Jade with pistols drawn at Zhao and Hak Foo. "Ok you two, you get one chance to come with us quietly."

"That is something I cannot do." Zhao said as he felt rather annoyed that he found himself suddenly outmanned and outgunned. "Farewell!" Zhao said before tossing a fireball at the ground to make a smoke screen around himself and Hak Foo.

"Oh no you…oof!" Jackie said as he tried to run into the smoke to stop them only to have Hak Foo charge out of the smoke cloud and shoulder check right through Jackie so he and Zhao could make a quick escape over the playground fence.

"Open fi..." An officer said only to be cut off by Captain Black.

"Hold, you could hit Jackie!" Captain Black said as he ran into the fading smoke to find Zhao and Hak Foo already long gone. "Darn it…" Captain Black said before seeing Jackie on the ground and quickly offered a hand to help him up. "You alright Jackie?"

"I've been better…" Jackie said as he took Captain Blacks hand to be helped up, knowing he was going to be sore for a while after everything that happened today. "At least we didn't lose the weapon…which reminds me." Jackie said with a sterner look as he noticed Jade trying to sneak off behind the group of cops. "Jade! Get over here please."

"But I….gotta get to my next class." Jade said with a guilty look on her face.

"First you have some explaining to do." Jackie said before he noticed the Enforcers were no longer huddled up by the wall like they were minute ago. "Uh oh…you better have these men fan out for Ratso, Finn and Chou."

"Right." Captain Black said as he turned around to the police officers. "We got three perps on the loose still men, spread out and find three adult males running together." Captain Black ordered loudly.

"Oh man double time!" Finn whispered to Ratso and Chou after they had successfully snuck around the back of the building.

"Easy for you to say!" Chou exclaimed while limping as fast as he could.

They ran all the way around the back of the building before hearing a familiar car horn coming from Valmont's white car.

"Over there!" Ratso said as he pointed to Valmont who had snuck back into his car and was honking the horn from the parking lot. They spared no time to look back for cops watching before running over to the car and jumping inside so Valmont could speed off, slamming past two parked cop cars along the way.

"What happened back there exactly?" Valmont asked angrily as he drove. "You had the necklace in your hand for goodness sakes."

"Me? What exactly happened to you?" Finn asked back. "Where were you while we got our butts kicked?"

"Well pardon for making sure you had a way out and didn't have to go to prison again. It's not like I want to bribe another warden for you."

"But you would bribe another for us, right Valmont?" Ratso said.

"…It would be rather expensive." Valmont said honestly. "I'd suggest you take care to not get yourself arrested once again, let's just leave it at that."


	8. A Deadly Date with a Dao

Episode 8: A Deadly Date with a Dao.

(Note: I do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures or any sort of possession to the property, this is just a fan story made up for the sake of fun that would really like it if it didn't up sued for anything, thank you.)

A plane touched down on the San Francisco airstrip in the afternoon carrying a particular woman on-board, she was quick in getting her things once she was off the plane and pulled out a cellphone while she made her way out of the airport.

"I'll be there to meet you all in about an hour." The woman said before hanging up the phone and whistling for a nearby cab.

"Hello miss." The cab driver said politely as he pulled up in front of her. "Where would you like to go today?"

"Hi there." The woman said back politely as she climbed into the back seat of the taxi. "Take me to Uncle's Rare Finds in China town please." The woman said with a smile.

"But Jackie!" Jade said pleadingly to Jackie as he sat down in the shop's back room trying to read in peace. "It's Saturday, so if Uncle gets the spell going you gotta let me come with you. Don't you remember our compromise?"

"Don't you remember you're still grounded for taking the necklace?" Jackie said back.

"Oh come on that was a whole week ago, can't we look past that for the sake of me backing you up?" Jade asked.

"What do you think?" Jackie asked in return.

"Umm…yes?" Jade said hopefully.

"Nice try Jade, but no." Jackie said before hearing a bell up front that meant someone was at the front desk. He stood up and walked over to the cashier's desk with his usual friendly smile. "Hello, welcome to Uncle's Rare Fi…huh?" Jackie said once he actually saw the person ringing the bell and realized it was a very familiar former thief. "Viper? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Jackie." Viper said with a small smirk, dressed in her business attire consisting of a pink blouse under a black blazer with matching skirt and shoes.

"Viper?!" Jade said excited as she ran out of the back room and smiled wide when she saw Viper. "Hey! Why didn't you tell us you were coming over?"

"Hi Jade." Viper said, happy to see the always energetic Jade. "I heard I was coming on short notice, but I've been doing some work as a security consultant for a few different banks and I got hired to present some possible new security systems for one in the city."

"Sounds like you're doing good on the legit side." Jade said.

"I am, making good money without having to sneak around so much." Viper said back.

"Hopefully without any sneaking at all…" Jackie commented.

"Don't worry, just a figure of speech baby face." Viper said as he looked to Jackie. "So how have you been doing lately?"

"Tired." Jackie said truthfully. "It's been an exhausting few weeks."

"Oh ya, how come?" Viper asked before Uncle walked through the door with Torhu behind him holding two full grocery bags.

"Jackie! Captain Black say final ingredient for location spell comes tomorrow. Be sure to be packed and ready!" Uncle said as he spared no time to say hello to Viper and just walked into the back of the shop.

"Nice to see you again Viper." Tohru said in the midst of having to follow behind Uncle.

"Location spell?" Viper asked as she watched Uncle and Tohru go into the back. "Don't tell me you're already trying to save the world again."

"I wish I could…" Jackie said with a sigh. "But yes, I am."

"A hero's work is never done I suppose." Viper said jokingly.

"Hey Viper, can you teach some lock picking tricks?" Jade asked. "My teacher is keeping one of my favorite comic books in her desk."

"Sure, just show me the lock and I'll show you what works on it." Viper answered.

"No you will not!" Jackie said quickly. "Did you come here to visit or give Jade tips on being a criminal?" Jackie asked with a much less welcoming attitude.

"Come on Jackie, forgive and forget much?" Viper asked with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah Jackie, Viper's helped out enough for us to totally trust her." Jade added.

"It's not a matter of trust." Jackie said back. "I trust you Viper, I really do but it just bothers me that after everything we've been through there still is not very much any of us know about you."

"Oh come on Jackie just her cut some sla…" Jade said before Viper cut her off.

"Hold on Jade." Viper said before showing another smile. "Fair enough, you don't know me very well. So how about we change that over a bite to eat?"

"Alright, sounds fair." Jackie said casually with a nod.

"Great, I have to spend tonight talking to some corporate fellows so how about lunch tomorrow? Do you know where Kelly's Café is?"

"Yes, I've been there a few times." Jackie answered.

"Then I'll meet you there at 12:30." Viper said before looking at the clock on her phone. "Sorry to make the visit quick Jade but I have to get going. I promise we'll have fun tomorrow." Viper said before walking to the door, stopping at the door way to look back at Jackie quickly. "See you tomorrow handsome."

"See you then." Jackie said casually again as she watched her leave. "Finally a chance to ask her some Bwhaaa!" Jackie cut himself off when he turned to see Jade in front of him with the biggest, brightest and creepiest smile he had ever seen on her. She wasn't even blinking. "Jade…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I've been waiting so long for this to happen." Jade said with her smile still stuck on her face.

"Waiting for what Jade?" Jackie asked confused.

"Yeah right Jackie, even you can't be that oblivious."

"Oblivious about what Jade?"

"Wow …" Jade said with utter amazement at Jackie's ability to have something go completely over his head. "Viper just totally asked you out on a date!"

"What? That's crazy Jade, you crazy." Jackie said back. "Viper and I are just meeting to get to know each other better."

"Yeah Jackie, the two of you getting to know each other better over a nice meal. What else could it be?" Jade asked.

"Two people meeting for lunch and talking." Jackie said back.

"Trust me Jackie; this is the first step for you to on the way to happiness and me getting the coolest aunt in the entire world. Plus think of the kids, the two of you together would make some of the most butt kicking kids there ever wa…"

"Whoa Jade!" Jackie said loudly to interrupt her. "I think you're letting your imagination get the better of you."

"Well I think you're going on a date, so please do your best not to screw it up."

"Alright Jade…whatever you say." Jackie said back with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on…come on…" Finn said nervously as focused on what was in front of him. "Make it…make it…" Finn said to the wall hung flat screen TV with a football game on before a kicker pulled off a 48 yard field goal. "Ya baby, that's what I'm talking about! Pay up Ratso." Finn said with a smirk as he looked to Ratso sitting on the couch next to him with Chou to the left of them in his own chair.

"Alright…" Ratso said reluctantly as he handed Finn fifty bucks. "I'm gonna get a soda, you guys want one?"

"Sure." Chou said.

"I'm good bud." Finn said with a smile as he tucked the fifty dollar bill into his pocket.

"Okay." Ratso said as he walked across the luxury apartment Valmont's employer set them up with after their first victory thanks to some fake identifies and a few well-placed bribes. "Grape soda or just cola Chou?" He said loudly so Chou could hear him in the living room before Valmont walked into the apartment.

"Gentlemen, I have some news." Valmont said as he walked into the living room. "Ratso, get in here."

"Ok boss." Ratso said as he walked into the living room with a pop in each hand. "You want anything to drink?"

"Just sit down Ratso…" Valmont said, waiting for Ratso to sit down with the rest of the Enforcers before continuing.

"Ok, so I've received word from our benefactor that Chan should be ready to look for a new weapon anytime tomorrow. So I want you all to make sure you're ready to go by morning." Valmont explained to them.

"Whatever you say big V." Finn said. "How about you sit down and join us? We got money on the soccer game up next."

"No, someone has to keep their eyes on the prize for us to be successful." Valmont said before heading to the door. "And try to remember its proper name is football." Valmont said before he actually left for his own apartment in the same building.

"Then…what do they call football over there?" Ratso asked.

"Beats me." Finn said with a shrug before flipping channels to the soccer game.

The next day, Jackie arrived at Kelly's Café at 12:25. He picked out a table for two and sat down to wait for Viper. She would show up on time, still dressed in her business outfit.

"Sorry I didn't have time to change, the big wigs at the bank took their time trying to negotiate price for the system they chose." Viper said as she sat down. "I had to tell them you really shouldn't worry about price if someone can take all your money anyways. But enough work talk, what would you like to know?" She asked with a warm smile before a waitress came by and handed them both a menu.

"Anything to drink you two?" The young waitress asked with a perky smile.

"Coffee please." Viper said politely.

"Tea for me please." Jackie said after.

"Now, ask away." Viper said once the waitress went to get them their coffee.

"Well…one thing I've always wondered is how you ended up a thief in the first place." Jackie said.

"It sort of ran in the family." Viper said simply.

"Which brings up another thing, what is your last name? Or your first for that matter because Viper sounds more like a codename to me." Jackie asked.

"Well I was adopted so my last name wasn't really mine anyways. As for my first name…I'm not a fan of it so I stick with Viper." Viper answered before the waitress came back to give them their beverages.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Not quite, sorry." Viper said.

"That doesn't really clarify much." Jackie replied to Viper's answer once the waitress walked away again.

"Sorry, there's some information I do my best to keep hidden. But I'll throw you a bone and tell you my first name is Serena." Viper said back before sipping her coffee.

"That's a nice name." Jackie commented

"Not so much to me." Viper said in response before switching the subject. "So what new mess did you get yourself into?"

"Finding magical weapons so we can try and recreate the seal used to imprison the now living Tang Emperor in stone." Jackie said with a sigh before taking a long sip of his tea.

"And you're doing it by yourself again?" Viper questioned. "You know you'd make these things easier on you if you just called in for some backup more often."

"I do not like the idea of bringing others into my own problems, especially when they are dangerous. I've felt bad about putting all this on Uncle and worried it could make something horrible happen to Jade." Jackie said as he thought back to all the times he had almost gotten his family members and for not so long his friend Tohru killed since the day Jade arrived along with all the trouble. "Bringing others like you and El Toro into it only risks more people getting hurt."

"I like the whole one man army attitude you've got about things Jackie, but you're not unbeatable. Plus it's not like others such as myself haven't proven helpful before." Viper said with a small grin as she remembered the adventures she had been on with Jackie and Jade. "And don't worry so much about Jade. She's smart, and she has a good teacher." Viper said with a smile to Jackie.

"One she has a habit of not listening to very well." Jackie said back. "It's been better lately but I still have this fear that one time she'll follow me into something to dangerous and end up hurt or even worse." Jackie said with his eyes down to the table, the thought of Jackie's work getting Jade harmed always made him feel awful.

"Hey…" Viper said as she reached her hand out to lay it over Jackie's on the table. "Your great with Jade, she might be eager to go towards the action but that's just her being her. She likes the idea of action, of taking down bad guys and being just like her uncle who probably does it a bit too often for his own good."

"Not by my own choice…" Jackie added before seeing Viper's hand on his and smiling at her with his cheeks slightly red. "But thank you Viper, that actually means a lot."

"No problem baby face." Viper said with a smile back.

The two didn't speak for a few moments, they merely kept smiling warmly to one another with their hands still comfortably together on the table until the moment was ultimately ruined by Jackie's cell phone going off.

"Oh,...sorry, let me just get that quickly." Jackie said as he pulled his hand off of the table to reach for his phone.

"No problem." Viper said as she lightly pushed back an out of place hair.

"Jackie! Captain Black finally dropped off claw of Chinese tiger. Uncle will soon have location spell done. You must come back and be ready to find Sword of the monk Ren Wu Jie!" Uncle said loudly over the phone.

"Alright Uncle, I'll be there shortly." Jackie said back.

"Jackie, you want to make sure Zhao Li Tian is no longer able to wreak havoc yes? Then you will GET HERE NOW!" Uncle shouted so loud Jackie had to pull the phone away from his face to avoid hurting his ears.

"Alright Uncle, I'm on my way." Jackie said with a sigh before hanging up his phone and looking at Viper. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to cut this short."

"I could tell from your uncle's shouting." Viper said with a grin before standing up. "So what are we getting?"

"What, we? Who said you were coming along?" Jackie argued back.

"Like I said handsome, I've proven myself useful. Now do you want argue or do you want to get to work?"

"Well…alright." Jackie said in agreement. "Let's get going then." Jackie said before he stood up, left money on the table for the beverages and walked out of the café with Viper.

Captain Black arranged a ride for everyone right away once Uncle's spell had located the Dao sword of Ren Wu Jie hidden within the cave on what Captain Black later discovered was a very remote island between China and Japan. Since Uncle grew impatient and activated the location spell before Jackie and Viper arrived, they were filled in on the ride to the airport.

"Records of the rebellion tell us that Ren Wu Jie was believed to be so powerful he could cut through the strongest of armor like it was a mere blade of grass." Uncle said from the back seat of the car.

"We also found that after the rebellion, Ren Wu Jie was said to have actually left the temple for some time and took a boat out far into the sea by himself. The temple did not see him return until after a full year had passed." Tohru added while sitting beside Uncle.

"Uncle was getting to that!" Uncle shouted at his apprentice.

"So he probably found the island were heading to and thought it was a good place to hide his weapon." Viper said from the passenger's seat while Jackie drove. "If you've got something valuable you make it hard to take or hard to find."

"That makes sense; I just hope it's hidden well enough to stay out of Zhao or Valmont's hands until we get there." Jackie said as they parked beside the hanger with the jet Section 13 had waiting for them.

"I'll get the bags." Torhu said as he stepped out of the car to open the trunk, jumping back in shock when out popped Jade as soon as the door opened. "Huh?! Jade?"

"Hey Tohru." Jade said with a smile as she got out of the trunk. "Bout time you let me out, it wasn't very comfy back there."

"Jade!" Jackie said irritated when he saw her. "You're not supposed to be here, you are grounded."

"Yeah, but Viper promised we'd hang out today. How can I do that if she's on across the Pacific Ocean?" Jade said back.

"Kids got a point." Viper said with a smirk.

"Please do not help her…" Jackie said before looking at Jade's pleading smile and sighing in defeat. "Fine Jade, get on the plane."

"Thanks Jackie." Jade said happily before running up the stairs to get into the jet.

The island that had the Sword of Ren Wu Jie on it was very small; it consisted of a forest next to a small mountain. No one besides a few birds and animals resided on the island, until a green glow could be seen coming from the water twenty feet off the islands sands. From the green, glowing pool visible in the ocean would emerge Hak Foo gasping for air quickly followed by Zhao right next to him.

"You really need to perfect that portal spell." Hak Foo with an annoyed look to Zhao as they both floated in the ocean.

"Duly noted." Zhao said back, unfazed by the fact he was soaking wet as he stared at the island ahead of them. "Now come on, we're not going to waste any time here." Zhao said before he and Hak Foo started to swim for the island.

"So what do you think was your best heist?" Jade asked Viper as she sat next to her on the jet.

"Jade…" Jackie said with a stern look to Jade as he sat across from her and Viper reading a newspaper. "I don't think you need to know that."

"Come on Jackie, stop getting worked up about Vipers past. At least it was a cool one." Jade said.

"I would disagree." Jackie said back before putting his eyes back on his paper.

"Attention, we will be arriving at the destination in half an hour. That is all." The jet pilot said over the intercom.

"Sounds like a good time to change." Viper said as she stood up and picked up a duffle bag with her thief gear inside of it. "Be back in a sec." She said with a smile to Jade and Jackie before walking into the rest room to change.

"So…" Jade said with a grin as she quickly sat down next to Jackie. "How did it go?" She said.

"How did what go?" Jackie asked.

"You know…how did it go at lunch?" Jade asked eager to hear his answer.

"Like I said before, we sat down and talked. We didn't even get to have lunch because of Uncle's call." Jackie said back.

"I don't see why you're not more psyched by the idea Jackie. Think about it. She's smart, she's cool, she's gorgeous, she kicks just as much if not even more butt then you do….what more could you ask for?"

"How about a niece who doesn't feel the need to play matchmaker with me?" Jackie said jokingly.

"I bet I'm not the only one who thinks so." Jade said before going over to Uncle, who was currently beating Torhu at mah-jong. "Uncle, T, You agree Jackie needs an awesome girl like Viper right?"

"Jackie's love life not important, finding sword before forces of darkness is." Uncle said back.

"Right now what I need is to focus the sword, Zhao and Valmont." Jackie said.

"But if you focused on her you could at least have someone great to come home to after a long day of saving the world, she probably won't even be at home though because she'll be out there with as all the time." Jade wanted to say more but the rest room door opened up so she just sat down in her seat again. "I'm telling you Jackie, it's a no brainer."

"Right…" Jackie said with another roll of his eyes, which stopped halfway for a few seconds when he caught Viper walking out in her tight stealth body suit before going back to his paper.

"Ok, all set." Viper said as she walked over and sat back down again.

"Hey Viper." Jade said with an idea in mind. "Now that you're legit…do you think you're ever going to wind up married with kids someday?"

Jackie knew what Jade was trying to do, telling her to stop would only make Viper ask why and then Jade would likely go off on her idea. So he just kept his head down to read the newspaper.

"Well…I haven't put much thought into that. I'd like to focus on my work for a while though." Viper said as she looked to Jade. "But if the right guy ever came along…who knows." Viper said smiling.

The island was too small to land the jet on, but thanks to some strings pulled with the Chinese government there was a transport boat left for them on the coast. It wasn't too long a ride, except for Torhu who wasn't feeling well on the sea despite the medicine he took before the boat ride to the island.

"Land ho guys." Jade said as she pointed out the island they were closing in on.

"Uhhggg….finally." Tohru said with a hand on his stomach and his face a little pale.

After parking the boat on the beach, Jackie went ahead with a machete to cut through the forest with Uncle and Torhu right behind him along with Viper and Jade behind them.

"Jackie, cut faster!" Uncle complained as they walked.

"Psst…Viper." Jade whispered to her while she had the chance. "I got you something." Jade said with a grin as she revealed the snake talisman from her pocket.

"Nice, how'd you sneak that out of Section 13?" Viper asked as she took the talisman.

"I might have a few talisman copies made and hidden somewhere…"Jade answered. "Don't tell Jackie."

"Mum's the word." Viper said with a wink, impressed with Jade's cunning for her age.

"Here we are." Uncle said once Jackie cut out of the thick bush and into a small area of grass in front of the cave entrance at the base of the small mountain. "This is where the portrait said the sword lies."

"Alright then, let's move!" Jade eagerly as they all entered the cave, which was a straight passageway leading into a larger, room like cavern similar to the cave Zhao uses. But there was nothing in the room, absolutely nothing.

"I thought you said this was the place." Viper said as they looked around.

"Uncle knows sword is here, do not question Uncle!" Uncle shouted back.

"Sorry, but how do you suppose we find it then?"

"Perhaps there is some sort of clue to its location here." Tohru said.

"Good thinking Tohru. Jackie, look around for sign of swords location." Uncle said.

"Right." Jackie said as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a small box that contained a brush, flash light and magnifying glass to start investigating the room.

"Someone likes to take their work with them." Viper commented.

"Considering this weapon still seems to be where it was hidden more than a millennium ago I thought these might come in handy." Jackie said as he carefully brushed along the walls and rocks on the ground for about five minutes. "Hmm…perhaps it's something outside the cave."

"Jackie..." Jade said once she looked down and noticed something by her feet. "Maybe you're looking in the wrong direction."

Jackie came over and noticed something carved into the rocks on floor of the cave. He brushed around it for a while before realizing it was actually Chinese symbols. "Overhead, under peak…." Jackie said in translation and thought for a moment. "What could that mean?"

"Well what's over our heads but ender the mountains peak?" Jade asked.

"The middle of the mountain." Viper said as she and everyone looked straight up with the same thought in mind. "You don't think…"

"Aiyaaah!" Uncle shouted in realization. "Ren Wu Jie must have created spell to hide sword in mountains center. Tohru, we must try and reactivate spell so the path to the sword may be revealed." Uncle said as he handed Tohru his blowfish from Uncle's satchel before pulling out his own.

"Yu mo gui gwai fai di zao, Yu mo gui gwai fai di zao…" Uncle and Tohru said together as they stood in front of the symbols. Their blowfishes soon began to glow and the entire mountain began to shake to allow a perfect, single door shape of the cave wall to slide away and reveal a set of stone steps behind it.

"Cool." Jade said once she saw the steps. "Dibs first to go up!" Jade said before having Jackie's hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know what is up there Jade, the sword could be booby-trapped for all we know." Jackie said. "You will stay here with Uncle and Tohru while Viper and I retrieve the sword."

"Aww but…" Jade was about to argue until she realized Jackie and Viper would have some alone time. "Alright." She said in fake defeat.

"Thank you Jade, we'll try not to take too long." Jackie said before he and Viper started to ascend the stone stairway.

"Take all the time you need." Jade said with a grin on her face.

Jackie and Viper had to go up the stone steps one at a time. Viper took the lead with a flashlight on her utility belt that was a lot brighter than the little one Jackie had. The steps went for a little ways before Jackie and Viper entered into another room larger than the one below that had the sheathed Dao sword placed upon a flat, rock pedestal in between two stone monk statues.

"So how do you want to approach this?" Viper asked as they looked across the room to see the sword, the open space in between them seeming a bit suspicious to her.

"I don't want to risk setting of any traps…" Jackie said as he thought over the options.

"Here, let me try something." Viper said as she reached for the grappling hook gun holstered in her belt. "Just line up the target and…" Viper said before she fired the gun, which shot across the room and just over the sword so the hook could grab it when Viper quickly reeled the line back. "Bingo" She said as she held the sword in her hands before passing it to Jackie.

"Nice shot." Jackie said impressed as he tied the sword to his back with the dusty rope on the sheath.

"Thanks." Viper said smiling. "Let's get moving." Viper said as she and Jackie turned for the stairs but felt the mountain shake again before seeing the way to the steps blocked off by the wall. "Or not…"

Jackie and Viper then turned their heads around, hearing cracking sounds coming from the stone statues as their hands slowly moved away from their praying position before they full came into motion and leaped forward to both take up the same Shaolin fighting stance in front of Jackie and Viper.

"Bad day…" Jackie said as he looked at the two moving statues and took up his a fighting stance next to Viper.

"Jackie, Viper!" Jade called out as she banged her fist on the piece of wall that covered the stone steps again. "Can't you get guys open it up again?"

"Uncle is trying!" Uncle shouted back as he and Tohru tried the same spell again only to have nothing happen. "I fear Jackie and Viper must defeat whatever defenses Ren Wu Jie made for the sword before they are allowed to leave."

"I am sure the two of them will be able to handle themselves." Tohru said optimistically.

"Of course they can, the two of them can take on anything!" Jade added.

"Anything you say?" Zhao said as he walked into the cave with Hak Foo beside him and his disciples walking behind.

"Aiyaaah! Zhao Li Tian!" Uncle shouted.

"That's a bold claim little girl, everyone has their weakness." Zhao said before igniting his right hand. "I am looking at Jackie Chan's right now."

"Oh man…" Jade said with worry. Even with Uncle and Tohru holding their blowfishes at the ready to fire stun spells, she knew things weren't looking good.

"Oh, so Tang emperor wants a piece of Uncle!"

"I'm going to say this once, come outside without any struggle or I will end your lives here and now." Zhao said with a cold stare to Jade, Unce and Tohru. "And I will not be quick about it."

"Sensei…what should we do?" Tohru asked Uncle.

"We have no choice…" Uncle said, lowering his blowfish and realizing the odds were against them.

"Thank you for your wisdom wizard." Zhao said with a smirk. "Now follow me."

Viper and Jackie were caught on opposite sides of the room as they each fended off a stone monk. Viper used her multiple agile flips combined with her Hapkido and Krav Maga skills to skillfully evade and counter the stone monks attacks while Jackie did his best to go on the offensive, which just left him shaking off his sore hands.

"Time for some thief tactics…" Viper said as she reached into her belt, disappearing completely right before the stone monk tried to attack again.

The stone monk stood still, using its head to look around for its opponent before being knocked down by a kick to the back out of nowhere.

"Looking for me?" Viper asked while invisible as the stone monk quickly got back on its feet.

"Bwhaa!" Jackie exclaimed as he side flipped out of the way of a stone monk's punch that took out a large chunk of the wall behind him. "This is getting nowhere…" Jackie said before he remembered the sword on his back. "Alright, let's try it."

The moment Jackie reached over his shoulder to touch the swords handle, the monk charged in an attempt to stop its power from being released. Jackie managed to duck under its flying palm strike and before it could turn around to attack again, Jackie pulled the sword from the sheath to slash downward with a green chi aura over the curved blade of the Dao sword as it sliced the moving statue right down the middle like it was hot butter.

"Wow." Jackie said as he watched the two perfect half's of the statue fall down in front of him. "Good blade."

"Nice work." Viper said with a smirk as she stood beside a crumbled pile of what was once a stone monk before looking to see the path to the steps open again. "Looks like we earned our prize."

"That must be a new feeling for you." Jackie said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha." Viper said back sarcastically before the two of them headed down the steps with the sword back in its sheath.

"We have it!" Jackie called down only to hear silence back. "Uncle? Jade? Tohru…?" Jackie said as they came down into the lower room to see no one waiting for them. "Where did they go?"

"Jackie Chan!" Zhao's voice could be heard coming from outside the case. "Come out now!"

"No…" Jackie said as he heard Zhao's voice. "He's here…and that means he has them."

"Well then let's go." Viper said with hesitation.

"We cannot just give him the sword though." Jackie said back.

"We won't have to, trust me." Viper said with a wink.

Jackie walked a little ways ahead of Viper as they came out of the cave to see Zhao and Hak Foo in front of them with the disciples lined up in a crescent shape to surround them. In the middle of the dark monk's line were Jade, Uncle and Tohru who were all forced to kneel with their hands tied with vines.

"Hello Chan." Hak Foo said with a smirk as Jackie came into view.

"Jackie!" Jade called out once she saw him.

"Zhao, Hak Foo…you have gone too far this time. Release them all at once!" Jackie demanded.

"You're in no position to give orders Jackie Chan. I have two orders of my own, and for the sake of these three you will obey them." Zhao said back calmly. "The first, give me the sword without any resistance. The second is to reveal the location of the woman we saw you entering the mountain with."

"What? Viper is right…huh?!" Jackie never actually saw Viper use the talisman against the statues, which made him very shocked to suddenly not see her standing beside him. "Where did she go?"

"I'm not going to wait for your tricks to take effect Jackie Chan." Zhao said as he lit his hands with chi fire. "Give me the sword and tell me where the woman is now!"

"Right here boys!" Viper called out from behind Jade, Uncle and Tohru as the four disciples guarding them were knocked out from hits by an unseen foe.

"What?! Zhao said surprised as he turned his head around.

"Viper!" Jade said joyfully as she felt her hands being untied along with Uncle and Tohru.

"Hey kiddo." Viper said as she appeared in front of Jade. "I told you we'd have some fun today."

"Stop them!' Zhao commanded to make all of his disciples attack the group of four behind him. "Hak Foo, deal with Jackie Chan while I take care of his meddlesome allies." Zhao said as he began to walk towards the attack.

"With pleasure." Hak Foo said as took up a fighting stance in front of Jackie.

"Jade, stay behind me!" Viper said as she used her marital skills to combat half a dozen monks while Uncle and Tohru stood back to back firing stun spells.

"Tchh…yeah right." Jade said as she moved along the edge of the woods for the best viewpoint of the fight. This let her see Zhao walking towards Viper with a fireball held in both hands. "Viper!"

Jade's call let Viper notice Zhao just in time for her to do a series of backflips and handsprings to dodge multiple fireballs Zhao threw at her, which actually ended up hitting three of his disciples in the process.

"Not the best shot I see." Viper said after perfectly landing a flip and taking up and hapkido stance.

"Now this I actually find a nice change, a woman who's made herself more capable then most men." Zhao said with a smirk as he eyed Viper up and down, letting the fire in his hands die down and an actual smile form on his face. "Tell me dear female warrior, how would you like to be the one I choose as my empress once the world is under my rule?"

"Nice offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Viper said without moving from her fighting stance.

"As you wish." Zhao said as his smile faded before he came at her with burning hands.

"Hawk swipes field mouse!" Hak Foo said as he attacked Jackie with multiple slashes and stabs with his hands in an eagle's claw position which Jackie managed to defend all of. "Give me the sword Chan!" Hak Foo said in frustration before he managed to catch one of Jackie's punches and turn him around to grab the sword by the sheath. But since Jackie just managed to grab the sword by the handle, the sheath would be all Hak Foo would pull back with him while Jackie actually lost his grip on the handle as he pulled it which made the sword fly backwards and stick into the dirt.

"Well…at least you got part of it." Jackie said jokingly.

"Grr….Chan!" Hak Foo said as he took another fighting stance, ready to pounce on Jackie.

"Don't take another step Hak Foo!" Jade said as ran over to pick up the sword with both hands. "I'm not afraid to use this."

"Ha! What are you going to do? Slash at my ankles?" Hak Foo asked mockingly.

"Nope…" Jade said as she held up the sword. "Timber!" Jade said as she swung the sword around to chop down a tree beside her.

"Whoa!" Hak Foo exclaimed as he tried to run from the falling tree but had his legs pinned under it.

"Nice work Jade." Jackie said after seeing Hak Foo under the tree. Sometimes even he had to admit when Jade's antics were helpful.

"I know." Jade said with a bright smile before looking over at Uncle and Tohru fighting monks as well Zhao getting hit by an invisible opponent. "But there's still more to do."

"What's the matter? Big bad warlord having trouble seeing me?" Viper said while invisible before landing a kick to Zhao's back.

"Urrgg…my eyes are not all I can use, witch." Zhao said as he took a deep breath before going into his fighting stance again, standing completely still to wait for Viper to attack again and grab her wrist just by hearing her breath right before she tried to strike. "Found you." He said before twisting her wrist and hitting her with a sweeping kick into her side.

The kick was strong enough to send Viper back a few feet before she hit the ground, making her drop the talisman out of the hand.

"It's a shame I'll have to burn that lovely face of yours…" Zhao said as he approached her with his hands still on fire. "But I won't regret it."

"You won't get the chance." Viper said as she quickly reached for her grapple gun and fired behind her, the grappling hook caught a tree branch and pulled her away right before Zhao's fireball hit the ground.

"Aright Viper!" Jade said as Viper reeled in close to her.

"Don't come any closer Zhao." Jackie said as he stood in front of Viper and Jade with the sword to face Zhao.

"You're not the only one with a blade." Zhao said as he saved his hand to make his broadsword appear. "I'll carve you like butchers meat!" Zhao said before a stun spell flew right by his face.

"You will do no such thing." Tohru said as he and Uncle had finished off the disciples and no had their smoking blowfishes pointed at Zhao.

"Jackie! We must take sword and go, now!" Uncle yelled.

"Coming Uncle!" Jackie yelled back as he, Viper and Jade ran for the forest.

"No!" Zhao said as he tried to throw a fireball but was caught up in a barrage of chi blasts that he had to evade and block with the side of his broadsword blade.

"Quickly Tohru!" Uncle said once they had pushed Zhao back a ways from them, running into the forest to follow Jackie.

"Yes sensei." Torhu said as he followed behind Uncle.

"Get back here!" Zhao shouted furiously, his arms completely on fire due to his rage. "Come on Hak Foo!" Zhao ordered once he saw Hak Foo pushing the tree off of his legs and quickly went to pursue the sword.

"Hurry, this way!" Jackie said as everyone ran as fast as they could through the forest to get to the boat.

"Uncle is going as fast as he can without having heart attack!"

"We're almost there!" Jade pointed out as she could see the beach through the trees.

"Right, let's get the boat going as fast as we…uh oh…" Jackie said as they emerged from the forest onto the beach to see Valmont on and speed boat next to theirs and the Enforcers approaching them on the beach.

"Well would you look at that boys, it seems Chan was nice enough to bring the sword right to us." Valmont said as he sat comfortably on the boat.

"That's sweet of ya Chan." Chou said with a chuckle.

"Ya, real thoughtful." Ratso said jokingly.

"Oh man, really not the best time you guys." Jade said while looking over her shoulder.

"Why? Were you hoping to make it home before bed time?" Finn said sarcastically. "Well if you give us the sword then maybe that can happen."

"You really don't want to be doing this right now guys" Viper said.

"Why's that? Just cause Chan got himself some good looking back up?" Finn asked.

"That to…" Viper said with a smile. "But I meant because of them." Viper said as she pointed out Zhao and Hak Foo closing in behind them.

"Them again." Zhao said he stood at the edge of the forest with Hak Foo, seeing Valmont and the Enforcers. "Let's not let them slither away this time…"

"Talk about a rock and a hard place…" Jade said as they now had the Dark Hand in front of them as well as Zhao and Hak Foo behind them.

"Who wants to take who?" Jackie asked as he looked back and forth between the two groups of enemies.

"You guys take care of Zhao." Viper said casually as she took the sword from Jackie's hand. "I'll deal with the three stooges." She said as she stood in front of the Enforcer's.

"Stooges?!" Ratso asked, insulted. "Why I outta…." He said as he, Finn and Chou all pulled out their electric swords.

"Bring it on boys." Viper said as she pointed the sword to them.

"Get her!" Chou said as he, Finn and Ratso all raised their swords to strike only have their blades all chopped off at the handle from one swift slash from Viper.

"Uhh…" Finn said as he looked down at the handle. "That…might be an issue."

"What will this accomplish Jackie Chan?" Zhao said as he and Hak Foo were in the midst of a standoff between Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Jade. "All you're doing is arranging your own casualties by not surrendering, it's not like I couldn't use you all as slaves." Zhao said with a chuckle and his hands on fire.

"And all you're doing is delaying your imprisonment." Jackie said back with Uncle and Tohru holding up their blowfishes at both sides of him.

"Ya! No matter how hard you try were gonna be turning you back into a man sized lawn ornament." Jade said as stepped in front of Jackie.

"Jade, get back and find somewhere out of the way from this." Jackie said as he pulled her back by a hand on her shoulder.

"But…" Jade said before she got an idea again and ran over to Viper as she kept the Enforcers back with the Dao sword. "Viper! I need the sword right now!" Jade said frantically behind her.

"Kinda need at the moment Jade." Viper said as she kept the sword pointed right at the Enforcers to make them keep their distance. "If I managed to keep the talisman I could have these guys beaten already."

"Lucky for you I did." Jade said with a smirk as she showed the talisman in her hand after picking it up while running away from Zhao. "Trade ya."

"Hmm…deal." Viper said as she quickly handed the sword to Jade while grabbing the snake talisman.

"Thanks Viper!" Jade said as she ran off into the trees with the sword while Viper turned around and showed the Enforcers the talisman. "Last chance boys…" Viper said before she went invisible in front of them. "Wanna give up?"

"Oh boy…" Ratso said as saw the familiar talisman being used.

"Maybe we should just call it a day, huh?" Chou said as he looked to Finn and Ratso.

"Yeah…sounds good to me." Finn said back.

The Enforcers slowly backed away a few steps before turning around to see Valmont backing the boat away from them.

"If you do not try for that sword then I will leave you stranded, understand?" Valmont called out to them.

"Aww man…" Finn said as he, Ratso and Chou turned around to face their invisible adversary.

"This is gonna hurt…" Ratso said depressingly.

"I suppose there's no point in delaying things further." Zhao said he stared at Jackie. "Let's end this…"

"Ya, let's!" Jade said from a little ways down the edge of the forest with the sword in her hand to chop down a tree just like she did before.

"Not again!" Hak Foo called out before half of the tree fell on top of him. It as was only the top half because when the center of the tree was falling onto Zhao he quickly pushed his hands up to snap the entire thing in half.

"Nice try…' Zhao said as he looked to Jade, whom he now knew had the sword. "At least now I know who to strike first."

"No you don't" Jade said with a smirk as Jackie took the chance to run up and try a flying kick at Zhao that he just barely managed to block in time.

"Uncle, Tohru. Take Jade and the sword onto the boat now!" Jackie said as he and Zhao stood up close to each other, each taking up their fighting stance.

"I won't let you escape!" Zhao said before he and Jackie engaged in in combat.

"Viper!" Jade shouted while running to Viper as she was just finishing of the Enforcers. "Time to go!"

"Be right there." Viper said right before she kicked Ratso in the gut to leave him lying on the beach beside Finn and Chou. "Just give me a sec."

"I really need to ask for extra hands next time…" Valmont said with a sigh as he saw his men's usual outcome unfold once again.

Jackie and Zhao were going toe to toe with a flurry of punches and kicks flying in between them.

"If I can't have the sword then I'll at least enjoy ending your resistance here Jackie Chan." Zhao said before making his hands catch fire again. "Now you die!" Zhao said as he charged Jackie just to be cut off half way by a kick to the face out of nowhere that sent him flying into the forest.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Viper said as she appeared beside Jackie, looking at Zhao sternly. "Let's go Jackie." She said as she turned around and walked away like what she just did was nothing.

"Umm…alright." Jackie said as he followed behind her while reminding himself to never to get on Viper's bad side.

Jackie and Viper quickly got into the boat along with everyone else, just as they were taking pulling out of the beach the Enforcers were recovering from the beating Viper gave them.

"Stinking talismans…" Ratso said with a hand over his gut as he and his buddies picked themselves up.

"Oh gentlemen…" Valmont said with a very unimpressed look. "I'd be quick about getting back here, unless you want me to leave you with him." Valmont said as he pointed out Zhao walking out of the forest looking absolutely insane with anger.

"Wait up big V!" Finn said as he, Ratso and Chou all jumped into the water to swim out to Valmont's boat.

"Go go go!" Chou said frantically as he looked back and saw Zhao making a fireball, sighing in relief after Valmont managed to gun it and make the boat move out the way of Zhao's incoming fire.

"Nice save boss." Ratso said as he gave his boss and congratulatory pat on the back.

"Shut up and take the wheel." Valmont said back before pulling out his phone to make yet another disappointing phone call.

"Again they thwart me…." Zhao said with a murderous look at the Dark Hand moving quickly out of sight. "I swear, next time I get a hand on them I won't bother keeping hostages." Zhao then turned his head around to see Hak Foo still trying to get up with the tree on his back. "If you don't want to swim be sure to be up by the time I make another portal." He said as before sitting down to meditate, leaving Hak Foo to help himself.

Jackie and everyone else got to their pickup on mainland China without any more trouble popping up. They all enjoyed some much needed R and R on the jet ride home. All but Jade that is…

"But Jackie, Viper used the snake talisman to help out!" Jade argued to Jackie as he held the snake talisman. "How can you be mad at that?"

"I'm not mad at Viper Jade, I'm upset at you taking the talisman. You've just earned yourself another two weeks of being grounded." Jackie said back.

"Aww man…."

When they arrived at the hanger back in San Francisco Captain Black was there to inform Viper they had another flight ready for her.

"What? You're leaving already?" Jade asked Viper sadly.

"Sorry kiddo, I was only in town for the weekend." Viper said as she kneeled down to be face to face with Jade. "But the bank liked my work, so with any luck I'll be getting more work in town sometime soon. Till then see ya later Jade." Viper said with smile to Jade before a Section 13 agent put her suitcase beside her.

"Your planes just two hangers down ma'am." The agent said politely as he left the luggage with her.

"Thank you." She said back before looking at Jackie. "Mind taking my bag baby face? I did keep Zhao from toasting you after all."

"Fair point." Jackie said back before picking up the suitcase and turning around to everyone else. "I'll meet you all at the car."

"Do not take too long! Uncle wants to go home and have tea!"

"Thank you again for the help Viper." Jackie said as he walked with Viper to her plane. "But I am sorry you had to spend your visit like this."

"I don't mind, it's nice to get out of the office and meetings rooms to do something exciting sometimes." Viper said back. "But I can see how doing it normally can make you feel tuckered out."

"Not to mention sore…" Jackie said as they approached her plane. "Here we are. I'm glad you were around to help, Viper." Jackie said sincerely.

"In other words…I proved useful?" Viper asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Yes." Jackie said with a small chuckle. "Yes you did, but I still hope I won't have to put you in harm's way again anytime soon."

"If you say so Mr. Macho." Viper said jokingly. "Maybe I'll see you all again soon."

"That would be nice." Jackie said smiling.

"I know…" Viper said before leaning in to tenderly kiss his cheek. "Because then maybe we can finish that date." Viper whispered to him before giving him a cute little wave and turning around to get on her plane with her suitcase in hand. "See ya later Jackie."

"Umm…bye bye…" Jackie said with his face beat red, watching Viper completely go up the stairs and into the plane before he could think of saying anything else. "Huh…I guess she was bwhaa!" Jackie shouted as he turned around to see Jade right behind him with another unsettling smile. "Stop doing that!"

"Ok…" Jade said with her big smile still plastered on. "Right after I say I told you so."


End file.
